Give Jake Back MA NC17 in places
by JasonLIzchemrocks
Summary: Elizabeth's past is catching up with her. How will she protect her self and her boys? Can she even hope to protect anyone considering what she is facing? She will need Jason now more than ever to step up and claim Jake.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I wrote this first few chapters of this fic before the current storylines happened - which from a Liz and Jason fan perspective disgust me - and when the first rumors of Helena coming back appeared. __I want to see a storyline where Jason protects Elizabeth, not from his enemies but from Elizabeth's. And she does have them, I think people forget that. This is should be a short fic and occurs on and around Jake's birthday. _

_Things you need to know Michael is awake and has turned against Sonny, Carly, Jason and has sought the Q's out. He won't appear in the story but he will be mentioned. Jason and Elizabeth true to their promise to each other have not had any contact. Events will make Elizabeth re-evaluate all her choices over the last two years and it won't be a good time for her. The story starts in the present and then goes back in time for a few chapters until it catches up again._

**Prologue - Chapter One **

**Present - Evening of May 4th - Metro Court**

Elizabeth sat at the table the waiter had directed her to, waiting for Carly. Her eye's darted about the room several times taking in the other customers. Wondering to herself if she would recognise him after all this time, or if he would be able to fade in to the background and grab her without warning. She didn't feel safe, even in this crowded environment she didn't feel safe from what was threatening her boys and herself, and she definitely didn't feel safe from her own guilt. At least Max had agreed to help her and Carly, despite everything that was going on, had agreed to meet her.

_Flashback _

"_Hello?"_

_Elizabeth swallowed at the sound of her voice and announced softly _

"_It's Elizabeth, Carly." Several seconds of silence greeted Elizabeth's introduction. She waited patiently for the sound of the click to alert Elizabeth that Carly had hung up. When it didn't come Elizabeth inhaled a shaky breath and attempted to gather her thoughts._

"_What do you want Elizabeth?" Carly asked with impatience._

"_A meeting!" Elizabeth responded._

"_A meeting? Hmmm and why would I meet you? With everything that is going on in my life why on earth would I want to meet you?"_

"_I know you're dealing with a lot at the moment Carly and I'm sorry but I need your help" she began and was greeted with a snort of disgust making her continue on in a rush._

"_Please Carly I need your help. It's about Jason" Again Elizabeth was confronted with silence then an audible sigh. _

"_Alright when and where?" Elizabeth nodded in relief._

_End Flashback _

Elizabeth's eyes closed briefly as she recalled the brief exchange, but quickly opened them again. The tension in Elizabeth's shoulders tightened even further as her latest scan of the room caught Carly getting off the elevator and heading in her direction. Her steps had purpose and Elizabeth stifled a nervous giggle. Carly once told Elizabeth that she would get what she deserved. Given all the crimes that Elizabeth had accused herself of over the course of the day, she figured once Carly knew why Elizabeth had asked for the meeting, Carly would be leaving The Metro Court in a markedly better mood than she arrived. Carly stopped opposite Elizabeth, threw her clutch purse on the table and noted Elizabeth's expression. She was about to comment when her gaze met Elizabeth's eyes. Carly frowned slightly at what she saw there, she didn't like it and immediately exclaimed.

"Jesus Liz you look like shit"

"Well then I look exactly how I feel. Take a seat, I know you want me to get to the point as quickly as possible." Elizabeth replied as, Carly flopped herself down on the chair opposite Elizabeth

Carly regained her composure and quickly allowed her resentment and dislike for Elizabeth to spread across her face for Elizabeth to see.

"Would you like a drink?" Elizabeth stalled for time.

"No! Just get to the point."

"OOkaay " Elizabeth paused still not certain of how to tell Carly what she was about to tell her. She decided there was no right way, because basically Carly wouldn't care about Elizabeth's life only Jake's and how the threats would impact Jason and his son. As Carly's nails started to tap an impatient tattoo on the table, Elizabeth dropped her gaze to stare at he wine glass and spoke in a soft and broken voice.

"I need your help"

"You said that already. You said it has something to do with Jason?" Carly asked suspiciously. Elizabeth raised her eyes, now bigger than Carly had ever seen them, and nodded.

"You need my help to do what?"

Elizabeth swallowed and closed her eyes searching for strength.

"Give Jake back" the words rushed out nonsensically.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N The next few chapters go back in time to flesh the story out.**_

**Chapter Two **

**Morning of May 3rd**

**Port Charles Police Department Alexis Davis DA office**

Elizabeth stopped short of the door to Alexis's office. Her curiosity was peeked, what could Alexis have to tell her that was so important. It's not like they were friends anymore. Elizabeth had lost a certain amount of respect when Alexis represented Lucky during their divorce. The impromptu request for a meeting had Elizabeth both baffled and intrigued. She stepped forward and tapped firmly on the door before trying the handle and letting herself in.

Hearing the knock on her door, Alexis glanced at her watch and noted Elizabeth was right on time.

"Elizabeth! Come in please take a seat" Alexis dithered. "How are you?"

Elizabeth offered her a half smile "I'm fine thank you Alexis. You?""Oh I'm fine. Ummm no lasting affects from that toxic ball fiasco?"

"No I'm completely recovered and very lucky. It could have been so different." Elizabeth replied, wondering when Alexis would get to the point.

"Thank you for making time for me at such short notice and coming down here" Alexis attempted a reassuring smile at Elizabeth but failed. Instead she frowned at the beautiful young mother sitting in front of her and felt completely helpless at the news she had for her.

"Can I get you some water, tea?" Alexis stalled not wanting to see the fear in Elizabeth's face, not wanting to be the one to put it there.

"No thank you Alexis, it's kind of you but I'm fine" Elizabeth voice was even and calm.

"_God help you, but you are anything but fine,"_ Alexis thought to herself.

"Right well!" Alexis looked up and gazed at Elizabeth over her spectacles wondering what the hell this woman had done in life to deserve what it was about to dish out to her.

"Alexis obviously you don't have good news or you wouldn't be so fidgety" Alexis left eye twitched at Elizabeth's observation, and Alexis scrunched her face in acknowledgement.

"Just spit it out Alexis please. you're beginning to make me really nervous." Elizabeth joked.

Taking a deep breath Alexis prepared to deliver the verbal blows.

"Okay first things first. Have you spoken to Nikolas in the last two days?" at Elizabeth's negative shake of her head Alexis continued on.

"RIGHT! Well I guess, I mean, I'd hoped that Nikolas or Luke would have kept you up to speed as it does affect you, but" she paused slightly and then plunged ahead "Helena is on her way to Port Charles. It's never a good thing, she is always gunning for the Spencer's and by extension you. I mean you've beaten her at her own game before, and you are the mother of the Spencer heir. Nikolas and Luke believe" she paused when she realized she wasn't being honest. Taking a deep breath she continued on in a firm voice her tone conveying the seriousness of the Helena threat. "actually they know, you and Jake are about to become a target of Helena's." Alexis looked at Elizabeth to gauge her reaction, then added "You aren't alone, there are a few of us also being targeted"

After several seconds Elizabeth's hands, which had been resting in her lap, started to shake and she let out a distressed sigh, then swore wholeheartedly. "FUCK!"

"Yes indeed! I had the very same reaction" Alexis spluttered.

"What is Nikolas doing about her?" Elizabeth asked shakily.

"The usual. He has people looking for her. He is at this moment attempting to track and intercept her. He has informed Luke, and he and Lucky have gone with Nikolas to join in the search. I think you need to take precautions Elizabeth. You are friends with two of the most dangerous men in the country in Sonny and Jason, if I were you I'd go to them and ask for help"

"I can't do that" Elizabeth muttered. "So Lucky's gone? He never told me what was going on."

"Yes Lucky is gone, I'm sorry he didn't contact you." she replied. "Wait! Elizabeth what do you mean you "can't"? You can and will do what ever it takes to protect yourself and your children, Jason and Sonny will do it. I intend to talk to Sonny myself about Kristina and Molly" Alexis told her forcefully.

Elizabeth frowned and Alexis words started to gnaw at her brain and her sense of duty to her children. Elizabeth stood to leave and looked in Alexis's direction.

"Is that all?"

"Um no…there is actually something else" Alexis frowned, gazing down at the file in front of her. The one that she'd received that morning. The one that had turned her stomach. She struggled to find the right words and eventually gave up, blurting it out.

"Tom Baker obtained early release and walked out of Pentonville at 9am this morning"

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she slowly sank back in to the chair she had vacated.

"He apparently was due for parole in 6months, which no one expected him to get. The report from the warden to the parole board recommended against it, because up until 6 months ago he was considered a risk to himself and other prisoners and he's continued to make threats whilst incarcerated. However, something happened at that time and he became a model prisoner. He petitioned for an early hearing and release on compassionate grounds." she paused at the injustice of it, swallowed and then continued on. "His mother is dying from cancer and needs to be nursed. The parole board considered only his last 6 months of good behavior and more importantly took pity on him and granted the early release" Alexis breathing had quickened in shock as she spoke the words. Shock that a man like Tom Baker was out of jail and on the streets.

"Oh God! Oh God" Elizabeth repeated over and over, the horror of her rape returning to her in a split second. "He knows how to find me. He threatened me during and after his trial. HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"I don't know Elizabeth. A cynical person, such as myself, may wonder what the hell is going on with that parole board. But I have no evidence only suspicion. I want you to know my office and the PCPD will provide you with whatever help or assistance you need to feel safe and to protect you and the boys. Round the clock protection if you would like it. Whatever it is let me know and we'll do it" she soothed. "But I think we both know that your best shot at keeping yourself and the boys safe and alive is Jason, with Lucky not around." she paused "Whatever happened between you and Jason doesn't matter now Elizabeth. You need him, your boys need him and more importantly he and Sonny will want to help you."

Elizabeth looked up at her with determined eyes.

"Can you get me a gun permit? I really need a permit and a gun."

Alexis eyes narrowed "Oh Elizabeth I don't think that's a good idea!"

"CAN YOU DO IT?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Yes I can do it. But are you sure?" she responded.

"Yes I'm sure. I can shoot a gun, you know. Jason taught me. I killed a Russian to save your daughter." Elizabeth's voice accused as her eyes started to glaze over in shock and fear.

"Yes alright Elizabeth. I'll get you the permit and organize police protection"

Elizabeth stood in a daze and started for the door.

"Thank you Alexis" and slipped out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Later on May 3rd**

**Elizabeth Home**

Elizabeth knew she was in shock. It had set in after leaving Alexis office. With Cameron and Jake safe at her Grandmother's house for the remainder of the day and overnight, Elizabeth decided to return home. By the time the shock had warn off, the afternoon sun had cast a multitude of shadowed patterns across the silent and still living room. She had no concept of the time passing, no idea how long she had been sitting on the sofa staring at the phone on the coffee table. She was too lost in her thoughts. Outwardly she appeared as still and calm as everything else in the room. Inwardly she was anything but calm and still, only the small pulse beat in her temple gave hint to her inner turmoil. In the quiet of her home, accusing voices inside her head shouted at her and forced her to reassess the events of the last few years. With new eyes she examined every decision and every choice she'd made since learning she was carrying Jason's child. Since she had spoken to Alexis earlier that morning she had experienced a myriad of emotions. Initially it was complete and utter disbelief, how had this happened? The disbelief gave way to overwhelming, gut wrenching terror for her boys, and she almost gave in to the impulse to call Jason and beg for his help. But rage soon followed, she had promised she wouldn't call and she wouldn't. She couldn't, at least not yet.

After the rage, when she had worked through her own mind ways to deal with her situation, a numbness had set in leaving her with an overwhelming feeling of helplessness. There was nothing she could do to stop it or to protect herself and the boys. It was she, not Jason, who was the true danger to her boys. But unlike Jason she had no real skills or idea of how to protect Jake and Cameron. All day her mind raged with the options available to her. The nagging thought of how best to protect her children and herself from Helena and Tom and knowing there was nothing. Her decisions based on her fears about what "could" happen had left them all vulnerable. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she, herself and the Spencer's would bring danger to her children's lives. She realized she was just as guilty as Port Charles in their judgment of Jason and Sonny. She never dealt with her own actions or what the Spencer's were capable of or involved in. She had chosen Lucky as the safest option yet he was anything but safe.

Putting aside The Spencer/Cassadine war that she had happily participated in, there was also Tom Baker. A man who in his sick mind had an obsession for her, considered her his, he would not like the fact that she had moved on from the pain he'd caused her to have a life and a family. He would see her boys as an obstacle to his plans to have Elizabeth. Yes Tom Baker was a different kind of danger, but a danger none the less.

For awhile she wallowed in self pity until finally she realized she had a duty of care to Cam and Jake and she came to her decision. Once the decision was made, she calmed and started to formulate a plan. Slowly she picked the phone up off the table and made her first phone call.

"_Max Giambetti"_

"Hello Max it's Elizabeth Webber"

"_OH wow Miss Webber! How are you?"_

"I'm good thanks Max and call me Elizabeth. I have a favor to ask you"

"_OH OK sure Mis…Elizabeth! What can I do for you?"_

"It's not something I can ask over the phone. It won't take very long but could you come to my house?

"_Sure I can"_

"I mean right away? It's very urgent Max"

"_Okay! Is this something I need to tell Jason about?"_

"NO! No Max. Jason doesn't need to know. Can you please just come right away?"

"_Alright! I'll be there in about 20minutes"_

"Thank you Max"

"_I'll see you soon"_

Elizabeth sighed, "Well that was easy" and proceeded with her next call.

"_Dianne Miller"_

"Hi Dianne, it's Elizabeth Webber"_"Oh Elizabeth, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you"_

"I need your professional help. I was wondering if you would meet me at the Metro Court for drinks this evening, say around 9pm?"

"_Well certainly Elizabeth. I hope everything is alright"_"Not really Dianne but your legal advice may ease my mind a bit"

"_Alright I'll see you later then"_

"Thank you"

Another easy phone call, but then Elizabeth didn't expect anything different from Max or Dianne. There was one last call to make and that would not be so easy, but the timing wasn't right. She needed to get legal advice from Dianne before making her next call. Elizabeth proceeded to pack bags for herself, Cameron and Jake. She was moving in to the Metro Court until she was sure Cameron and Jake were safe and then she would wait it out and deal with Helena and Tom when they showed up.

****************************************************************************************

**Evening May 3****rd**** - The Metro Court**

Elizabeth sat at the table the waiter had directed her to, waiting for Dianne. Her eye's darted about the room several times. She had to stay alert, Luke had taught her that much. Helena was always stealth personified. So it was a given Elizabeth wouldn't see her approach, just feel it when it was too late and hope that she could fight back when she did. As dangerous as Helena was, Elizabeth had beaten her at her own game. Tom was different, he'd beaten her. She'd survived but he'd won in the struggle. It was a small relief to know that Max would help her and she wouldn't be totally defenseless when the time came.

_Flashback_

"_I don't understand Elizabeth. Why do you want a gun?"_

"_Why does anyone want a gun Max? For protection." she tried to soften the words with a smile but it came out shaky._

"_If you need protection you need to speak to Jason or Sonny. Jason wouldn't like you having a gun"_

"_Well then Jason shouldn't have taught me how to use a gun" she retorted._

"_That's not what I meant. I don't like the idea either. What or who do you think you need to protect yourself from?" Max didn't like it. He didn't like her request, he didn't like the idea of sweet beautiful Elizabeth Webber being scared enough to want to carry a gun. His protective instincts were sharpened and like the guard dog he was his hackles were up at anything that would hurt her. _

_Elizabeth eye's closed tiredly and she searched for the right words but ended up only pleading. _

"_Max please. This is not something I want to tell Jason about. He'll know soon enough and I just need to know that I can protect myself. Please Max! Alexis is organizing a permit for me, now I need you to at least recommend something to me. I don't know anything about them except how to shoot them. Please Max just some advice"_

"_I want to know who's threatening you" he replied stubbornly. _

_Elizabeth smiled in resignation and patted him on the arm._

"_You know what? I'm sorry Max. I just realized I put you in a terrible position with Sonny and Jason. They would expect you to tell them and I would insist you didn't. I'm sorry, please forgive me and forget I asked. I'm sorry for taking up your time and dragging you all the way out here for no reason." She told him tiredly as she made to move past him and headed towards the door to see him out. But he stopped her. _

_Taking her hands in his._

"_I don't like this, I don't like that you won't go to Sonny or Jason about this, but you've never asked me for help before so I figure it must be important. I'll get you a gun and arrange for it to be registered to you."_

_Elizabeth sighed in relief, removing her hands from his to grab the large man by the shoulders, hugging him in thanks._

"_Thank you'_

"_But you have to promise me that if you need me you will call me. Right away" he demanded._

"_Yes! I will. I promise"_

_End Flashback._

"Elizabeth?" Dianne's quiet enquiry snapped Elizabeth back to reality.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Evening May 3rd **

**Metro Court**

"Elizabeth?" Dianne's quiet enquiry snapped Elizabeth back to reality. She raised her eyes to Dianne and noted Dianne's frown. Elizabeth attempted a smile and gestured for her to sit down. She signaled for the waiter who took their orders. Through the entire 3 or so minutes it took for Dianne to seat herself, call the waiter and give their order, Dianne continued to frown at Elizabeth's obvious distress. When the waiter left she took no time in questioning Elizabeth as to her current predicament.

"You look like hell Elizabeth what on earth is wrong?" Dianne asked.

Elizabeth attempted another smile and she gazed unblinking at Dianne.

"I'm in trouble." she allowed that to sink in and then continued. "and despite all my claims that Jason and his lifestyle are a danger to my children it turns out I'm more of a danger than he could ever be" she gave a distressed laugh "except unlike Jason I have no ability to protect my boys" her voice had slowly faded to a quiet terrified whisper.

"YOU! How could you be a danger to your boys?" Dianne asked incredulously at the idea that the tiny beautiful woman could be a danger to any one or any thing.

"My family connections, the decisions I made and actions I took when I was younger. The people I've gone up against. All make me more of a danger to the boys than Jason could ever be." she insisted.

"Elizabeth I don't understand." Dianne exclaimed shaking her head.

Elizabeth closed her eyes nodding, and proceeded to inform Dianne of her past with Helena and Tom. Some time later an amazed Dianne found her voice through her shock to ask.

"Helena Cassadine? Is this the same psychotic woman who slit Alexis's mother's throat in front of her?" Dianne frowned with distaste. When Alexis had told her the story, Dianne had shuddered feeling as though she'd just stepped in to a Bram Stoker novel. .

"The very same one" Elizabeth replied.

"Elizabeth you say you faked your death to help trap Helena?" Dianne found it all so fascinating yet all so unbelievable.

"Yes! She's always after the Spencer's and even though I'm not one of them any more my past involvement makes me a target and the fact that legally Jake is a Spencer makes him one too" Elizabeth replied wearily.

"What about this Tom Baker? Are you sure he'll be looking for you?" Dianne was trying to wrap her mind around exactly what Elizabeth was facing.

"Tom was never convicted of my rape, he went to jail for stalking Emily. But he threatened me before, during and after that trial. They believe he was responsible for many rapes and murders in Florida before he came to Port Charles. But no hard or even circumstantial evidence was obtained that could prove it. They believe when he was stalking Emily that she was going to be another victim. He always blamed me for getting caught and put away. He had this strange attitude or obsession about me that alternated between him claiming I belonged to him and this desire to kill me by torture. He once said to me 'if I'd just finished you off like the rest of them you never would have been able to help put me away'. He will come after me" Elizabeth's tone was lifeless.

"Okay well I think I have all the background. Now what exactly is the legal advice you need?" Dianne asked.

"I need your advice on three things. The first being a will and making arrangements for my boys if anything happens to me." she paused.

"Certainly, we can make an appointment to do that" Dianne replied.

"Soon please!" Elizabeth begged as Dianne nodded in agreement. "Okay well the second thing I need is" she paused to clear her throat "advice on how to give Jason back his son. I'm not sure how to go about it, but I want to change Jakes' birth certificate and name Jason as his father. Which of course means outing the paternity. But I don't care anymore, I'm hoping if Helena knows he's not a Spencer he'll be safe, but if not then Jason will be able to protect him. Anyway, I'm rambling. I wanted your advice on how best to go about that changing the certificate, outing the paternity is a separate issue."

Dianne was shocked, she knew the arrangement between Jason and Elizabeth, she knew that Jason felt his enemies would consider Jake and or Elizabeth his weakness and target them to get to him. Jason was adamant he didn't want that kind of life for his son.

"Have you spoken to Jason about this?" Dianne frowned.

Elizabeth decided to ignore the question and continued "I'm not asking you to act on my behalf, I realize there would be a conflict of interest and you would need to be Jason's attorney. I just want your take on the best way to go about it? I mean, you know all the facts." Elizabeth gulped. "I know there is still the threat of perjury charges, so should I pretend that I think the paternity test was faulty and demand a new paternity test? Do I do it publicly? Maybe I should go to the papers" she had started to voice her thoughts, not caring that Dianne was looking at her with a worried expression. "Jason hates the media, but if Jason's enemies thought there was an acrimonious relationship between us they wouldn't think it would be worthwhile going after me as leverage and Jason wouldn't feel the need to give me or Cam any guards." she finished in a rush.

Dianne stared at Elizabeth in horror.

"Well that is one way to go about it I guess. But honestly I don't think it needs to be that complicated. After Jason was exonerated in Alcazar's alleged murder, Alexis and I had a brief "hypothetical" discussion. She agreed that pursuing perjury charges would be a waste of time and energy, because 'a' your testimony was a personal issue and was not relevant to the trial at all and 'b' your testimony was not the reason Jason was exonerated, Carly's 'evidence' was." Dianne informed her.

"So what do I do to fix this?" Elizabeth begged.

"Well I need to look in to it but I believe, we just simply petition the court to change the name on the birth certificate. Easy. Now what was the third thing you wanted advice on?" Dianne smiled as she sipped her martini.

"I want to sue Jason for joint custody of Jake" she stated quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Dianne choked and spat her sip of martini back in to the air, grabbing at her napkin in shock .

"I beg your pardon. You want to what?"

"Well maybe that is not the right terminology but I think you know what I mean. I want to share custody of Jake with Jason and I want to do it legally. Then Jake will be safe" she stated emphatically.

"Well you have primary custody and he has no legal rights at all as of this moment, so you can't "sue" him for anything when it comes to Jake. What I can do is draw up a joint custodial agreement for you and Jason to sign which we can submit to the court as legally binding." Dianne explained.

"Okay well that sounds easy enough. Would that pose a conflict for you to draw the agreement up on both our behalves?" Elizabeth questioned, concerned at the possible answer.

"No it wouldn't, unless he decided to contest it." Diane replied.

"So how soon can you get all this rolling? Honestly the sooner the better." Elizabeth pleaded.

"If you tell me what you want now. I can draw them up tomorrow, get your's and Jason's signatures on it and have it filed by the end of the day with the petition to change the birth certificate. I could pull a few strings and it should all be done by the end of the week" Dianne offered.

"That long?"

"Well I'm not sure to be honest. But I sense the urgency so I'll clear my desk and make it my priority. If the custodial agreement isn't complicated I can draw it up tonight.' Dianne was starting to fear for Elizabeth herself. The longer she was with her the more palpable Elizabeth's fear became and it was rubbing off on Dianne, causing the fine hairs on the back of her neck to raise in alarm.

"Good. I want Jason to take Jake full time." Elizabeth stated.

"That is not a joint agreement that is full time. How about we say alternate weekends, and a minimum of 2 nights a week?" Dianne suggested.

"Alright you can say whatever you want in the agreement, but I want Jason to take Jake full time until this is sorted out." she paused "and I want Carly to act as a go between. I haven't spoken to her yet. But I'm going to ask that she pick up Jake and drop him off." Elizabeth informed Dianne.

"Wait. Why would you need Carly as a go between? Why can't you and Jason settle between yourselves who picks up and drops off?" Dianne asked puzzled.

"I don't want any contact with Jason whatsoever." she stated.

"Why on earth not? Jason will want to protect you." Dianne informed her heatedly of the obvious.

"I'm not Jason's responsibility and I want to honor the promise we made in that courthouse in December. We are not in each other's lives and I can't just expect him to save me now that things are dangerous. It's not his fault. His only concern should be keeping Jake safe. I don't want Jason to be distracted by my or Cam's safety" she whispered brokenly.

"Of course you don't." Dianne shook her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Distracted? You think he won't be distracted if he isn't protecting you and Cam?" at Elizabeth's defiant yet frightened face, Dianne relented. "This is not going to be as smooth sailing as you want it to be Elizabeth. Jason is going to go ballistic if you don't tell him and give him a chance to protect you and Cameron as well as Jake."

"He will be protecting Jake and that's all that matters." She replied confidently for the first time.

"What about Cameron?" Dianne asked.

"I'm going to contact my brother and ask that he come and take him back to Washington with him. He is not a Spencer and Helena will have no interest in him, and in Washington he's safe from Tom."

Dianne downed the last of her martini, needing it to steady herself.

"So you are separating your boys?" Dianne questioned.

"Look Dianne I know it's not ideal, but I'm doing the best I can." Elizabeth hissed.

"No it's not ideal and all I'm going to say is, it is NOT the best you can do." she paused for effect "I know you are being stubborn." and then relented at Elizabeth's offended look. "But it is not for me to decide how you look after your children. But I WON'T be the one to tell Jason. I value my life." Dianne informed her knowingly.

"I'm hoping Carly will tell him. She'll make it right" Elizabeth replied sadly.

Dianne looked unconvinced but continued on "I'll go home now and start on the joint custody agreement and look in to the paperwork for the birth certificate. I'll contact you in the morning.".

"Thank you. I'm taking a room here at the hotel tonight. My boys are with my grandmother and I believe we're safe for the next few days. But I can't face going back to my house alone tonight, Could you contact me here? Oh and the martini's on me too"

"Thank you. I'll call you here or on your cell phone tomorrow." Dianne bent to pat her reassuringly on the hand. "Think about telling Jason, please"

"Thank you Dianne" Elizabeth resolute. This was her situation, she couldn't expect Jason to save her this time. Not when she had spent the last 3years telling him he wasn't safe to be with her, that his work and lifestyle posed to much of a threat to the her and the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Morning May 4th - **_**Office of the DA - Alexis Davis**

Max knocked lightly and poked his head around the door as he opened it.

"Ms Davis can I come in?"

Alexis sitting at her desk peered at him over her reading glasses.

"Yes Max come in. Sit down. What can I do for you?"

Max sat down and decided to get straight to the point.

"Elizabeth asked me to help her get a gun yesterday, she said you agreed to arrange a permit for her. Is that correct?"

Alexis was taken aback, she considered her answer before speaking. It wasn't strictly ethical but the circumstances were extraordinary.

"Yes I did!"

Max frowned. "Why would you do that? Why didn't you tell her to go to Jason or Sonny if she was scared?"

Alexis sighed. "I did Max. She refused."

"Damn it!" he swore. "What is she so frightened of that she needs to get a gun?"

"She didn't tell you?" Alexis was surprised.

"No!" he replied quickly. "I'm worried about her. She's been through a lot recently and I don't like the idea of her being scared enough to want a gun and then trying to defend herself out of fear"

"You can't force her to go to Jason or to accept protection." she reminded him.

"I know THAT. Anyway I got the gun for her" he handed her the receipt of purchase and registration papers for the permit.

Alexis stared at them for a long moment before coming to a decision.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Max, So I'm going to do something completely unethical and tell you what she is afraid of. Her fear is not exaggerated, she is in shit load of danger and from more than one source." she frowned.

"If there is some sort of threat against her from Sonny and Jason's enemies we're in the dark. She needs to tell us what the hell is going on!" Max was frustrated with his lack of information.

Alexis tapped her pen on her legal pad and came to a snap decision. She reached for the file and handed it to Max, and continued on.

"Tom Baker the man who raped her when she was 15 and who has threatened her on many occasions since, was released yesterday against prison officials advice. That's his file, you can look at." she watched as his expression changed subtly from impassive to curious. After a moment she stated evenly "take copies if you want."

Max eyes snapped to hers "Thank you. You said there was more than one source of danger to her?" he looked back to the file idly flicking through it and as bits and pieces of information caught his eyes he became enraged. Tom Baker's file contained not only a record of his incarceration but details of Emily's stalking case and Elizabeth's rape case information.

Alexis drew in a deep breath "Yes. Helena Cassadine is also loose and on her way to Port Charles. She is after the Spencer's and by extension that includes Elizabeth and Jake Spencer."

"Fuck I wish Cassadine would let us whack that old bitch" Max roared.

"Me too Max. I left a message for Sonny to contact me. Kristina and Molly are in danger too." she informed him to which he nodded. "I'll finalize the paperwork for the gun permit and you can take it to her if you wish"

"Thank you." he answered. "Alexis? Why don't I take you to see Sonny now? I know Elizabeth doesn't want Jason to know this stuff and she is being stubborn, but he needs to know."

Alexis nodded "I agree. But I don't want to be the one to tell him."

"No! Not when I'm the one who got her the gun. But we can tell Sonny and he can tell Jason"

"Good idea. I'll get my assistant to handle Elizabeth's paperwork. It should all be ready by this afternoon. Let's go Max"

**May 4****th**** Metro Court - Same time **

Elizabeth had spent a restless night, with sleep evading her. She'd turned the TV on in her room and turned the sound down to a low hum. Anything to break the eerie silence in the room. Her meeting with Dianne had left her oddly calm. She'd laid the ground work to keep Jake safe, now there was Cameron. She contemplated what to tell Steven, and finally decided that only the truth would do. She knew her brother would take Cameron temporarily while the danger existed or permanently if anything happened to her. She also knew he'd want Jake but that was already decided. Guilt flooded her when she thought of how she had kept father and son from each other. It wasn't ideal to separate her boys but she had no one but herself to blame. If she'd married Jason one of the first two times he'd asked and allowed herself to love and be happy, she wouldn't be going through what she was now.

If she had never agreed to re-marry Lucky or asked Jason to give up his son, things would be different. But she didn't, she let fear rule her and she played on long held fear of Jason's that his life would hurt her and the boys. She convinced Jason through her own fear that he was not only a danger to their son but that he also couldn't offer Jake a good life. It didn't matter that she hadn't consciously don't that, it only mattered that both had let fear rule them. She was more concerned with her cookie cutter view of life than what would make her boys happy and safe, let alone what was right for Jason and Jake. Admittedly she'd romanticized what a family life could be, after her own dysfunctional one. She hated herself. She hated who she had become. The Elizabeth Webber who found a bleeding and dying Jason in the snow and dragged him back to life would NEVER have done what Elizabeth Webber-Lansing-Spencer had done. She would never have kept Jason from his son. Where was her head ?

At 8.30am sharp her phone rang.

"_It's Dianne, Elizabeth, I have an appointment to see a judge in 45minutes to change the birth certificate."_

"Wow that was quick. You work fast Dianne"

"_Well I called in a favor to get the appointment, but I think getting the birth certificate changed is going to take longer than I anticipated. I'm going to need you to come down here and meet with the judge as well"_

"Of course. Do you think there will be a problem?"

"_Well we don't have Lucky here to agree so it's going to be an impossible task unless you are here, and even then you are going to have to tell the judge the whole story." Dianne informed her gravely._

"If I could get a copy of the paternity test results would that help?"

"_Yes of course!"_

"I'll be there in 45minutes." Elizabeth disconnected the call and dialed Jason's Penthouse hoping that Spinelli would answer.

"TIs I the Jackal of Cyber space"

"Spinelli! Thank God" she gasped in relief.

"Fair Eliza?" he started to say, causing Jason's head to snap up and face him from where he sat on the couch.

"Don't say my name" Elizabeth interjected quickly. "Please Spinelli if Jason is there I don't want him to know it's me. I can't talk to him, I need to talk to you. Yes and No answers only PLEASE"

Jason stood and walked towards the phone gesturing for Spinelli to hand it to him. Spinelli looked warily at him and then turned his back on him.

"Yes alright" Spinelli replied in a hushed tone.

"He's there?" Elizabeth asked in a panic

"Yes"

"Don't give him the phone" Elizabeth cried….

"No" Jason reached over and tapped Spinelli's shoulder.

"Please hold for one nano second" Spinelli muttered putting his hand over the phone and turning to raise questioning eyes to Jason.

"She wants to speak to me. Give me the phone" Jason demanded.

"Ah she most assuredly doesn't want to speak to you but does want to speak to the Jackal" Spinelli replied.

"Spinelli give me the phone" Jason stated quietly.

"DON'T SPINELLI Please I need your help not Jason's" Elizabeth begged.

"Fair Elizabeth requires the Jackal's skills only Stone Cold. It must be of a cyber nature" Spinelli again turned his back on Jason "I am here fair Elizabeth"

Jason stood for a few moments and glared at Spinelli's back. This separation was killing him, he hadn't laid eye's on her since the hospital and he hated it. Any glimpse of her or the sound of her voice would have helped him. He looked down at his hands and cursed silently. Then abruptly turned on his heels and headed for the kitchen.

"Spinelli! Jason told me once that you hacked in to the hospital main frame and got a copy of Jake's paternity results. But he made you delete it. Did you do that?" Elizabeth enquired.

"Yes!" came the reply in case Stone cold snuck up and heard his end of the conversation.

"You wouldn't have happened to keep a copy?" Elizabeth asked hopeful

"Yes!" came the answer and Elizabeth closed her eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks.

"I love you Spinelli!" Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"Why thank you. The Jackal has most warm and affectionate feelings for the maternal one as well." the last was over heard by Jason who frowned.

"Can you meet me at the courthouse in 40mins with a copy of those results?" Elizabeth asked.

"I certainly can. May I ask why?"

"Your fair one is righting a wrong" she replied and hung up. Spinelli stared at the phone. He wasn't sure he heard correctly but the excitement and hope tingled through him. He grabbed for his lap top and turned for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" boomed Jason halting his progress immediately.

"I am retiring to my regrettably pink room to perform a cyber task for the fair one and then I must meet her" he replied and started for the stairs.

"What task?" Jason demanded.

"Please Stone Cold, time is of the essence and I do not want to let the Fair Elizabeth down. You are DELAYING ME" Spinelli choked out and then bolted for the pink room.

Jason swore loudly and stalked to the desk, staring at the telephone only just resisting the urge to call Elizabeth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**2hours later - Courthouse **

The appointment with the judge had taken longer than Elizabeth thought it would. Despite the paternity results proving that Jason was indeed Jake's biological father, the judge had wanted to give her a lecture on falsifying official documents. She'd sat quietly listening, being chastised like a child. But she hadn't been resentful, in fact it was a relief. She accepted her lecture and the judge's censure as fair and warranted. Besides it was nothing she hadn't told her self in the 24 hours since finding out about Helena and Tom. Eventually, the judge had officially changed the birth certificate. When she came out of the judges chambers, she found Spinelli sitting quietly waiting. She smiled at him and approached him quickly, wrapping her arms around him in a grateful hug.

"Thank you. You providing those results has made this whole process much easier"

"Am I right in assuming that you have had the record of baby Jake's birth and parentage corrected?" Spinelli asked afraid to be too hopeful. Elizabeth smiled back at him warmly.

"You're a good friend to Jason, Spinelli and I'm thankful for that. I know you've wanted Jason and I to be truthful and I just want you to know, you were right". Elizabeth confessed.

"Fair Elizabeth your news has warmed my heart. Let us go and inform Stone Cold of this most wonderful news." he asked excitedly, grabbing at her hands to lead her out of the building. But Elizabeth resisted him and stood still.

"I can't Spinelli."

"Elizabeth? Let's go somewhere private so that I can go over your custody agreement with Jason and you can sign it?" Dianne interrupted. Spinelli looked confused.

"Custody agreement? Why would you need that? Surely you will be moving in to the Penthouse with Cameron and Jake!" to Spinelli it was a forgone conclusion

"No!"

"No? But I don't understand if you want Stone Cold named as baby Jake's father it can only mean you have conquered your fear and now you can be together. You have his heart, he won't be complete without you" he cried as tears stung Elizabeth's eyes.

"It's a long and complicated story Spinelli but this only involves Jake. I'm just making things right for Jason and Jake" she stated softly.

"With all due respect maternal one, it will only be right when Jason has his "family" together in the Penthouse. It's what he's wanted all along." Spinelli was oblivious to Elizabeth's distress, only thinking of his own and Jason's. "His family is you, Cameron and Jake. The whole awesome package."

Seeing the emotional exchange Dianne decided to intervene.

"Spinelli please I need Elizabeth to sign the papers so we can proceed. I think you should let Elizabeth and Jason sort this out."

"There's nothing to sort out." Elizabeth insisted loudly, turning to Spinelli "You can't say anything yet Spinelli. Please just let this play out, it's best for all of us. " she sobbed and started walking, not knowing where she was going.

"You are still afraid of him!" Spinelli stated in disbelief to her retreating back.

"No! I've never been afraid of him, but I am afraid for him" she replied sadly.

Spinelli turned around in shock and slumped to the bench seat, trying to understand what just happened.

*************************************************************************

When Spinelli had left the Penthouse to meet Elizabeth Jason's mood had plummeted. Jason had watched the door close behind Spinelli without uttering a word. His first reaction was to follow him to catch a glimpse of Elizabeth and find out what and why she had needed Spinelli. The urge was constant, but his irrational jealousy over Elizabeth's phone call and meeting with Spinelli fuelled it. He only just resisted the urge to see her and instead jumped on his bike to ride and clear his head. At least he was going to try to clear his head. He rode his motorcycle at break neck speeds through the city and headed for the cliff roads that he and Elizabeth had frequented in the past. Another torture for him, at that point the temptation to leave town and everything that was going on was strong. But he knew deep down that the pain wouldn't go away, he'd just be changing the geography. He hated his life. He didn't have Elizabeth, the woman he loved or the family that she, Cameron and Jake gave him. He just had his job. Michael the first person to love him unconditionally, was now awake. It was a miracle and he couldn't be sorry for it, but he was no longer a part of his life. Michael had turned his back on everyone, Carly, Sonny and himself. Sonny was the only one handling it, as only he could do, by burying himself further in to the mob business and trusting Claudia more every day. Sonny was sad and hurt, but he said "he's awake and alive and living a life. I can't be sorry". Carly and Jason were the ones not dealing with it. Jason couldn't help but wonder what the future held for himself and his own son, because surely one day Jake would find out the truth. Every emotional, gut wrenching exchange with Michael affected him on two fronts. Firstly, the complete and total rejection of the boy he thought of as a son and secondly the fear that it was a preview of what his future would be like when Jake found out the truth. Would Jake understand that it was about giving him a good life? About putting him first and making sure he was never caught in the cross fire or used as a way to get to Jason. There was also the other thing, the other reason Jason had, the one which ate at him. He pushed it aside, refusing to think about it because in a weird kind of way it was a selfish reason. The truth was he needed Elizabeth, he was only half alive without her. "I hate my life" he repeated over and over as he gunned the bike and almost laid it down as he took a winding bend in the cliff road.

*************************************************************************

**Morning May 4****th**** - Sonny's office at the Coffeehouse**

Max opened the door, allowing Alexis to enter first. Sonny looked up from his desk to greet them.

"Alexis how are you?" he came around the desk to peck a kiss on her cheek. "Take a seat. Do you want a coffee?" his gaze flicking to Max in annoyance.

"No I'm fine thank you" she replied.

"Boss we have a situation" Max began.

"Yeah we do. Where the hell have you been all morning?" Sonny demanded.

"I had to see Ms Davis on some business for Elizabeth Webber" Max replied.

"Elizabeth? What was it? Legal?" Sonny asked Alexis as Max stepped forward and placed Tom Baker's file on Sonny's desk.

"What the hell is this?" Sonny asked.

"It's personal and pertains to Elizabeth and is part of the situation that Max mentioned. The rest of it pertains to all of us, Elizabeth and myself and my girls actually" Alexis supplied. Sonny looked perplexed and impatient as he glanced at the name on the file.

"Tom Baker? That rings a bell" he mused out loud.

"It should. He is the man who raped Elizabeth when she was 15 and I had to inform Elizabeth yesterday that he'd been released from jail 7years early" Alexis informed him.

"Fuck I should have listened to Jason and had that guy whacked inside. But Emily just wanted him to suffer like she and Elizabeth did. So I didn't, I just arranged" he paused for effect. "other things for him.. But how does this affect you Alexis?"

"Oh that doesn't, except that I was the one who had to tell Elizabeth. The fear in that woman's eyes" Alexis shook her head at the memory. "But Helena Cassadine on the loose and headed to Port Charles does affect myself , Kristina and Molly. It also affects Elizabeth and Jake as Helena has made a direct threat against them both" she said, some of her own fear leaking through.

"Another one we should have whacked. That psycho bitch is no good to anyone" Sonny swore. "So has Jason moved Elizabeth and the kids in to the Penthouse?"

"Umm no boss he hasn't.' Max muttered.

"A Safehouse?"

"No!"

"Why the hell not?" Sonny blustered.

"He doesn't know." Alexis told him as Sonny stared in disbelief.

Then realization dawned on him. "She wants to handle this on her own?" at Alexis nod, he swore. "Damn that woman is stubborn. Carly's got nothing on her." He thought momentarily and then reached for the telephone to dial Jason's cell, which immediately gave him a message that the cell was out of range or switched off. He tried the Penthouse but again no answer.

"Max, get Milo and track Jason down. I don't care what Elizabeth says Jason needs to know about both Tom Baker and Helena. She's in danger, he'll hurt all of us if we try to keep it from him"…

"On it Boss" Max replied as he rushed out the door. "Oh what do I do about the gun I got Elizabeth?"

"Keep it. She won't feel safe to make a move without and it will make it easier for Jason to find her. Assign 24hour guard to her, Marco and Andrew alternating with Franco and Tony."

"Done boss" Max replied as he exited the office to make arrangements. Sonny turned back to Alexis as Max shut the door,

"Now you! Do you want to move yourself and the girls in with me for protection?" he asked Alexis

"Not particularly with Claudia living in your home" she replied dryly to which Sonny smiled and flashed his dimples.

"But you'll do it?"

"Yes!"

"I'll get someone to take you home to pack and we'll double security on you and the girls. Kristina can stay in the main house with me" he paused "and you and Molly can stay in the Gatehouse" he smiled.

"Yes Sonny, I think we'd like that".

************************************************************************************

After going through the custody papers with Dianne and giving her the information to start preparing her will, Elizabeth returned to her home. She and the boys were already packed and moved in to the Metro Court, but she needed to pack the house up. Empty the refrigerator, turn off the water and electricity. She'd informed her Grandmother about the developments in her life and the decisions she'd made regarding Cameron and Jake's safety. Needless to say her Grandmother was shocked about Jakes' paternity. Shock had given way to disapproval and fear, but she had offered her support. Elizabeth didn't feel safe going back to her house, because the location was too isolated and she was easy to get at in that house. The Metro Court was expensive and would eat in to her savings but there were more people and the hotel did have on hand security. Plus the PCPD were at their intrusive best. Once the boys were safe and she had a gun for protection she could move back to her house and await Tom and Helena.

She laughed at the irony of her situation. She'd told him she didn't want the boys growing up with guns and guards, surrounded by bullet proof glass. She wanted to have a home with a backyard and freedom. Yet here she was obtaining a gun, and she had 24 hour security on her boys. Everything she told Jason she didn't want for them, she was now giving them. She shook her head and laughed bitterly at herself

She had signed the custody agreement earlier in front of Dianne, and added a copy of the paternity results and Jake's new birth certificate to the bundle and placed it in a large envelope. She had left several messages for Steven who had gone to a medical convention in California. Her grandmother had agreed to drop the boys to her at the Metro Court after her meeting with Carly. Then it was only a matter of time before she had Jake safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N/ This Chapter picks up where the prologue - Chapter One left off**

**Chapter Eight**

_**Back to the present May 4**__**th**__** - Metro Court**_

"_You said that already. You said it has something to do with Jason?" Carly asked suspiciously. Elizabeth raised her eyes, now bigger than Carly had ever seen them, and nodded. _

"_You need my help to do what?"_

_Elizabeth swallowed and closed her eyes searching for strength. _

"_Give Jake back" the words rushed out_

Carly's head pulled back in shock, not expecting to hear that and obviously not believing her ears. Elizabeth took a deep shaky breath and with determination straightened her shoulders. She focused her eyes directly on Carly.

"Carly I need your help to give Jake back to Jason" she clarified.

With her purpose now stated, Elizabeth seemed to deflate. Carly watched as the woman she had spent so many years hating shrunk before her eyes. Carly mentally balked at the sight. She didn't like it and she didn't want to witness it. Sure Carly had always flung words and insults at her like "You're weak" "You're selfish" "You aren't strong enough or brave enough for Jason" "You aren't woman enough for Jason" "Jason could never love you". She had flung them all and many more at Elizabeth like weapons, because they were all she had. She said them as a way to hurt and undermine Elizabeth, but more importantly she said them like she believed them. The truth was she just wanted to believe them, but deep down knew they weren't true. Pint sized Elizabeth Webber was the strongest person she knew. She had to be to endure and survive all she had over her life. Carly wanted to snap her out of it.

"Elizabeth! What the hell happened?" Carly gasped.

"So many things" she murmured in fear.

"What do you mean you want to give Jake back to Jason? I thought you both decided after he was kidnapped the last time that you couldn't be together. I thought Jason wanted Jake as far away from his life as possible. So he wouldn't have guards, just a safe normal life"

"We did and I intend to honor the promise I made him, that I would stay away from him and give Jake the best possible life I can. To do that I have to give Jake back to Jason. Jason wants his son Carly, but he'd never willingly take him from me. I can keep my promise to stay away from him for myself and Cam, but I can't do it for Jake anymore. I have to give him back to Jason and it can't be about my fears anymore. I've come to realize that Jason's lifestyle and his enemies are not the biggest threat to Jake. There are other more dangerous enemies out there Carly. Enemies who don't have boundaries, who would willingly use a child. I have to protect Jake as best I can." she confided.

"What does that mean? Other more dangerous enemies?" Carly asked suspiciously.

Elizabeth sighed, she leaned both elbows on the table, her left hand crossing her chest to rub her shoulder and raising her right hand as if to shield or hide her eyes.

"Look Carly I didn't ask you here to dump my situation on you." At Carly's narrowed gaze she went on to assure her "I will tell you but it's not the reason I asked you here. I am serious I want to give Jason back his son and to do that I'm going to need you as a go between." she paused a moment to let that sink in before continuing "If Emily was still alive I would have asked her, but she's not and you are the closest person to him other than her. He will need you and I'm hoping you will help him to see he shouldn't fight me on this."

"Why would he fight you on getting his son?" Carly was confused. She wanted to know why and how immediately but realized the woman sitting opposite her was broken and if she wanted answers, that she needed to be patient.

"He won't about that, but there may be other things he'll try and fight me on and I'll need you to stop him. Okay?" Carly nodded her agreement and Elizabeth continued on tapping the envelope at her elbow. "In here are some legal documents. You are welcome to read them. There is a copy of the paternity results, Jakes correct birth certificate with Jason named as father. There is also a joint custody agreement that I've already signed, it only requires Jason's signature now. Once he's signed it Dianne will file it with the courts"

Carly snatched at the envelope pulling out the documents, reading them, running her fingers over Jason's name on Jake's birth certificate, her eyebrows rising when she read Jakes' name.

"Jacob Martin Morgan? You changed is name too?" Elizabeth nodded. "I'm stunned. Truly stunned". Carly recovered quickly and looked at Elizabeth.

"Alright! You've finally done the right thing. You've stepped up, you just may be worthy of Jason after all." Carly stated as she watched Elizabeth's eye's fill with tears and shake her head in the negative. " Right! Now are you going to tell me what the hell happened?" Carly demanded.

"Two things happened. The first one being Tom Baker the man who raped me when I was 15 obtained an early release from Pentonville. I thought I was safe for at least another 7 years or so but no luck there, and now It's only a matter of time before he tracks me down."

"Jesus Elizabeth. You need to tell Jason and Sonny" Carly interrupted.

Elizabeth decided not to answer that and continued with her other piece of news.

"That's not all Carly. Helena Cassadine is loose and on her way to Port Charles and Luke and Nikolas believe she is targeting me. Jake will be on her list because he was legally a Spencer. I just may have saved his life, but if she decides to ignore who he really is then, Jason can keep him close and protect him."

Carly's sharp intake of breath signalled her shock and she placed her hand over her own mouth to stifle the scream she wanted to release.

"You've outed Jake's paternity to protect him from Helena!" Carly stated. Elizabeth nodded thankful that Carly had caught on so quick. "But what about you and Cam? How are you protecting yourself and Cam?" Carly asked

"I'm buying a gun" she stammered.

"Elizabeth No NO. You need to tell Sonny and Jason!"

"I can't!" Elizabeth whispered distressed.

"For Gods sake why not?" Carly asked harshly.

Again Elizabeth seemed to shrink before Carly's eyes, her hand came up to rub her forehead again, her eyes huge and tortured.

"I don't deserve his protection. I'm not his responsibility. I stole his son Carly. I made him believe he couldn't protect me or the children. I made him believe he was the unsafe one when all along it was me. I can't go to him now. All I can do is give him back his son and give him the chance to protect him the way he always wanted to and was never able to"

"Elizabeth! For God's sake you have to give Jason the chance to protect you. It's what he does, it's all he does. He'd want to protect you. I may not understand or like it, but he does love you and the boys" Carly gasped not believing that Elizabeth didn't understand.

"No he doesn't. I think you and Sam were right Carly. It was all about Jake." As Carly attempted to interject in defense of her friend, Elizabeth continued silencing her. "I mean I know he loves me or cares about me, but he's not in love with me." Elizabeth struggled to put in to words what she had realized about her relationship with Jason since he found out about Jake. "I mean he doesn't love me the way he loved Robin, or Courtney, or Sam or even you for that matter. He fought for all of you, but he's never fought for me."

"Well maybe that's the difference. He always comes back to you Elizabeth no matter what, he hasn't done that with any of us, only you. Once he finished with us, it was done. But not you. He always came back to you. He'd do anything for you. I don't like it but that is the way it is." Carly insisted.

"Yes. But that is the "caring" about me part. I know he cares about me, that I'm happy. I know he says he loves me, but I think he was in love with the idea of me, of being a family with someone who he thought would never take his child away, who would never hurt him in that way again. But I did that anyway." she finished, her guilt overwhelming her.

"Oh God Elizabeth why is it all of a sudden you can't see what everyone else in this town has known for 10years? Jason loves you." Carly's emotional appeal had Elizabeth's eyes filling.

"No. A long time ago you called me a 'scared little girl' and you were so right. I've let fear, instead of love, rule my life for as long as I can remember. All those things you accused me of back then, being weak and not strong enough or brave enough for Jason, they were all true. But I can't be mad or angry or even hate you for seeing through me and trying to protect Jason"

"Elizabeth Stop it. You're scaring me, it's like you've given up and that's not you. You're in shock and its understandable but you are wrong. Very wrong and you need to talk to Jason."

Elizabeth's only answer was to lower her gaze and let the tears flow. Carly called the waiter over and ordered more drinks, While they waited for the drinks to arrive. Elizabeth continued.

"I'm sorry I've gotten off track. But please Carly I know you don't owe me anything, but can you please forget everything I've told you tonight and just focus on the fact that I'm trying to right the wrong I've done and give Jason his son? I really need you to be there for Jason, to make him understand, and to make sure the custody agreement goes smoothly."

"I don't understand"

"Well Jake has to be picked up and dropped off from our homes. I was hoping you'd agree to be the go between." Elizabeth explained. "Plus I need someone to deliver this envelope to Jason and explain"

"You aren't going to see him yourself?" Carly asked surprised.

"No! I told you I have to honor the promises we made." she whispered.

"You coward! You kept Jason from his son and now you don't have the guts to tell him face to face that you were wrong, that you are giving him his son and that you are all in danger!" Carly accused angrily.

Elizabeth took the accusation as deserved and nodded "Yes! I am a coward. Will you do it".

"Yes" Carly spat grabbing at the envelope, standing and stalking out of the restaurant without another word. Elizabeth watched her go and called the waiter over to pay the bill. Taking her cell phone out of she called her Grandmother to bring Jake and Cameron to the Metro Court.

Carly fell against the wall of the elevator as the doors shut in shock. Jason would be happy and devastated all in one go, the same as he had when Michael woke up only to be rejected. There wasn't a lot she could do for Jason accept do as Elizabeth asked, and help make it right for him. But she wasn't looking forward to it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Morning 5th**** May - Corinthos/Morgan Coffeehouse**

Jason strode through the coffee house and headed for Sonny's office.

He'd driven all day and only stopped when hunger and fatigue took over and he'd found a little no name hotel to stay the night. He'd eaten take away pizza and drank beer in the room, with only the sound of the TV to distract him and woken up early to head back to Port Charles. As he approached the door to the office his hand coming out to grasp the door handle, he heard a commotion on the other side of the door. He rolled his eyes, the long bike ride and night away from Port Charles had not improved his mood. Then his attention was caught by the tone of the messages on his cell phone. Frantic messages from Carly and Spinelli, annoyed and demanding messages from Sonny and Max. What the fuck, he thought, aren't I allowed to have any kind of life without these people hounding me? He opened the door and stepped inside, realizing he had an outlet for his pain and fury and willing to unleash it on those inside the office. Four pairs of shocked eyes raised to meet his own icy blue stare.

Sonny recovered first. "Finally. Where the FUCK have you been and why was your cell phone off? Shit is going down Jason and your family need you."

"FUCK OFF Sonny when haven't I been here for MY family. YOU DON'T OWN ME. I CAN TAKE SOME TIME OFF TO UNWIND. I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING FLUNKY. I'M YOUR PARTNER AND WE BOTH KNOW SHIT DOESN'T HAPPEN WITHOUT ME" he shook his head enraged. Both men faced off and Max and Milo looked backwards and forwards between them. Despite his fear Spinelli stepped forward.

"Stone cold, the maternal one is in trouble" Spinelli spoke up, cutting to the chase. Jason's attention immediately turned to focus on Spinelli as he felt his mood snap.

"What?" he asked immediately quietened, if not calmed at the mention of her name.

"She is in danger" Spinelli repeated. Jason stepped towards him and seeing that Spinelli felt threatened, Sonny cut in.

"Jason…"

Without even looking at Sonny, Jason demanded "SHUT UP SONNY" leaving Sonny, Max and Milo gaping in shock. Jason took another step toward Spinelli, his head tilting to the side trying to read him. "Does this have anything to do with that phone call yesterday and you going to meet her?"

"Partially. Mr Corinthos Sir has the details" Spinelli confirmed.

Jason turned to face Sonny and noted Max's expression. He knew also, there was fear in Max's eyes.

"What did you do?" Jason questioned in a deadly soft tone, the question directed at Sonny.

Sonny stared at him, swallowed his rage and took a calm steadying breath. "It's not Business Jason."

"Then what is it about?" Jason's shoulders visibly relaxed, until Sonny picked up a file on his desk and leaned over to hand it to Jason. A prickle of apprehension raced up Jason's spine. Elizabeth was in trouble. He accepted the file and opening it started to flick through it.

"What are you doing with Tom Baker's prison record file?" he demanded and then felt bile rise in his throat as he saw what the file contained. He closed it quickly.

"Get Jason a drink Max" Sonny ordered.

"I don't want a drink. I just want some answers…." Jason replied his anger rising again.

Sonny exploded "You want answers but you don't even know the fucking questions. Now SIT DOWN" Jason sat not out of fear but because he knew Sonny was right.

Max stepped forward and started to relate the events of the previous days to Jason. Elizabeth's phone call to him, the gun, his visit to Alexis and finally the nature of the threats against Elizabeth. Jason listened to it all, his rage increasing with every word. When Max finished, Jason was at a loss. Where to start with his questions, the urge to yell at Max for organizing the gun was tempered with the fact that Max had not handed it over to Elizabeth. But the one thing that kept going through his mind and taking precedence was Elizabeth's refusal to come to him.

"Why didn't she come to me?"

"She's stubborn" Sonny started only to be interrupted by Spinelli

"and in shock Stone Cold. You made promises and she is trying to honor them despite what that means for her own person." Jason nodded briefly as if he understood but he didn't. She didn't come to him because they promised to stay away from each other at the courthouse. Didn't she know that the promises were null and void when her life was threatened? He started to ask another question but was interrupted by his cell phone, thinking irrationally it would be Elizabeth he answered it

"Elizabeth?"

"No Jason, it's me, Carly! Where have you been?'

"Carly I don't have time for this" he was about to hang up when she said the magic words.

"I have a message for you from Elizabeth. Dianne is here with me at your Penthouse. You need to come now."

Jason didn't answer. He disconnected the call and stood up heading for the door without another word to the three men in the office. As it closed after his abrupt departure. Sonny sighed "Well that went well"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Morning 5****th**** May - Harbor View Towers**

Jason parked his bike and headed for the elevator to his Penthouse at a run. She hadn't come to him. Did she trust him so little? Well too bad, things were going to change he didn't care if she ended up hating him, he WAS going to protect her. The ding of the elevator signaled he'd arrived at his floor and the doors opened. The key in his hand he opened the door and found Carly and Dianne sitting on his sofa. Jason looked like a man on the edge and Carly knew she would get no answer to where he'd been and why he hadn't returned her calls.

"What message did Elizabeth give you for me?" He spoke without preamble.

Carly and Dianne looked at each other, and then Carly stood from the couch and walked towards him gesturing at a file on his desk. Shit another file.

"I've seen Tom Baker's file" he stated, surprising both Carly and Dianne.

Carly stepped closer. "It's not Tom Bakers file."

Jason looked from Carly to Dianne with suspicion.

"What are you doing here? Did Elizabeth give you a message for me too?"

"No I'm hear for legal advice only. The envelope explains it" she replied.

Jason swore impatiently. "Damn it Carly I don't have time for this, I have to find Elizabeth"

"You can't"

"Why not?'

"Just read what is in the file Jason. Then I'll answer you" Carly suggested.

He grabbed at the file opening it and spilling the contents on the desk. His gaze focused on the birth certificate first. He gingerly picked it up and looked at it "Jacob Martin Morgan" he read out loud in a soft awed voice.

Then he read the details Mother Elizabeth Imogene Webber and Father Jason Morgan. A sob caught in his throat as he ran the tip of one slim finger over the letters. He gently laid it down and picked up the next item. Paternity Test Results of Baby Spencer, stating he and the unborn child's DNA was a match to 99.9% certainty. He picked up the last item, Custodial agreement of the minor Jacob Martin Morgan. He was overwhelmed. He staggered to the chair and slumped down in to it. He looked at Dianne all his confusion and uncertainty in his eyes.

"Dianne! I don't understand. What has she done?" he pleaded.

"She gave you your son back" Carly interrupted. But Jason ignored her, continuing to stare at Dianne.

"Jason she contacted me two nights ago. She told me that she fears for her and the children's lives. She asked me to arrange to change Jake's birth certificate and draw up a custody agreement between you."

"If she wants me to claim Jake, then I'll do it. I mean it's already done thanks to you and Elizabeth. But we don't need a custody agreement for Jake. We love each other, we'll get married now."

Carly stepped forward, knowing she was about to break her best friends heart and hating Elizabeth even more for leaving her to do it.

"Jason!" she began quietly "Elizabeth doesn't want any contact with you, "

Jason's head snapped up to meet her eyes, confusion clouding his eyes.

"What?" he asked dazed.

Dianne decided to intercede, and tell Jason without emotion, the facts laid bare.

"Elizabeth has made the decision to out Jakes' paternity and legally have his birth certificate changed, knowing that he will be under your protection. She does NOT however, wish for you to have any contact with her. Carly has agreed to be the go between. When Jake is scheduled to spend time with you, Carly will pick him up from Elizabeth's house and drop him off to you. When it is time for Jake to be returned to his mother, Carly will again pick him up from your house and return him to his mother. Any communication between you will happen either through Carly or myself."

"This is insane" he stated "she needs me to protect all of them. I want to do it."

"But she doesn't want you to have any contact. She is honoring the promises you made to each other after Jake was kidnapped in December" Carly explained

"FUCK the promises." He turned pointing an accusing if shaky finger at Carly "I suppose you are just loving this Carly aren't you. What did you do? Offer to play mummy to Jake while I played daddy" he accused.

"Jason ?" Carly questioned hurt.

"Oh don't play fucking games Carly. You hate her. You hate that she's the mother of my child. You'd do ANYTHING to give Jake to me no matter what I think about it"

Tears sprang to Carly's eyes at the accusations "YES I hate her. She just keeps breaking your heart over and over again. But it's my fault? She came to ME Jason. She said I could make you understand"

"She's wrong. You can't and I want you to leave" he demanded as she shook her head in the negative.

"I'm not leaving."

He turned murderous eyes towards her "Then SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT ELIZABETH AND MY SON" He turned back to Dianne.

"Tell me everything she said."

Carly seethed and walked to the mantle to stare at the picture of Michael. She wouldn't speak again until Jason had calmed down. She listened intently as Dianne relayed her meeting to Jason. He never uttered a sound, just listened. Carly wondered was Jason right, had Elizabeth gone insane at the news that Tom was out and Helena were coming to Port Charles. Elizabeth had been so sure that Carly could make Jason understand. But Carly realized too much had happened over the years, to much had been said, especially by Carly. He would never understand.

Every word from Dianne's mouth felt like a knife slashing at his skin. It hurt worse than anything he'd experienced in all his time knowing Elizabeth, and he wondered at her capacity to inflict pain on him without even trying to or realizing she could. Finally, Dianne was finished and Jason was able to ask a question that had nagged him from something Dianne hadn't said. No mention had been made of Cameron, only Jake and Elizabeth.

Jason swallowed a lump in his throat. "What about Cameron?"

"What about Cameron?"

"Can I counter sue for joint custody of Cameron too?" he asked. Carly's head snapped round to glare at Jason, while Dianne had been stunned.

"On what grounds?" Dianne gasped.

"On the grounds that the boys shouldn't be separated and I think of Cameron as my son. When I provided for Jake's future I included Cameron in that equation. You know that Dianne. I want Cam too"

"GOD What is it with you two?" Dianne exclaimed. "Look you have no legal right to Cameron and raising the fact that she is going to separate her boys and you don't want to, won't give you one. No judge would even hear it" Dianne stated.

"Does Elizabeth know that?" he asked.

"No the issue never came up. I asked and she simply said that, she planned to send Cameron to live with her brother in Washington. I told her you would want to look after them all. We all did, including Carly." Dianne muttered in frustration.

"She's scared Jason and who could blame her. She feels like she has no right to come to you, because you aren't together. She thinks that she has to take care of it herself because she brought this danger into their lives." Carly hadn't turned from Michael's picture, but complete clarity had come to her, Elizabeth's state of mind and her thinking. "Think about it, while ever Jake was a Spencer he was a target to Helena, and that was all Elizabeth's doing. She feels guilt at putting Jake at risk. The only way she could protect Jake was to out the paternity so Helena would loose interest. It gave her the opportunity to give Jake his father and you your son" Carly's insight was offered quietly and Jason looked at her in surprise.

No one had noticed Spinelli's arrival, he'd slipped in to the Penthouse quietly, hearing Carly's words, and knew he could back her.

"The Valkirie speaks the truth Stone Cold. The maternal one told me she was righting a wrong. She said that she knew I always wanted you to come forward and claim baby Jake, and that I was right and she was wrong. She apologized to me, Stone Cold"

Carly turned then and saw the expression on Jason's face, she knew he was suffering and reeling under what he felt was Elizabeth's rejection of him and his protection yet again. She realized she had to put all her hatred of Elizabeth aside and concentrate on what her best friend needed to hear, and he needed to hear it all.

"Jason she was so scared and it was like she'd given up. She'd made arrangements for the boys and she just deflated before my eyes. Elizabeth has always been so sure of you Jason, but this has made her question everything." she stopped short. As much as she knew he needed to hear it, she just couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him that the woman he loved didn't believe in that love.

Jason looked at Carly "Is she still scared of me? Of what I am?"

As Carly began to answer, Spinelli felt compelled to interrupt.

"That's what I thought Stone Cold so I asked her and she said she had never been scared of you, but she was scared for you"

"Thank you" Jason sighed, relief evident. There was still hope, but even if there wasn't Jason was determined to claim his family. "Does anyone know where she is?"

"She has taken a room for her and the boys at the Metro Court. I can call and see if she is there?" he nodded and Carly stepped away from the group to make the call on her cell. Jason shifted his hips to retrieve his cell phone from his pocket. Scrolling through the numbers he came across the one he needed and dialed the number. He waited for several rings before it was picked up.

"_Jason?"_

"Yeah" Jason felt relief at the familiar voice.

"_Good to hear form you man. How's Port Charles?"_

"Elizabeth's in trouble and I need you both to come home"

"_Fine with me, but what about Sonny?" came the reply._

"Sonny will do what I need" Jason replied emphatically.

"_Okay I'll organize the jet and we'll be there late tonight"_

"I'll have Cody Paul pick you up from the airstrip. He doesn't know the background and he won't ask questions.

"_I'll see you tonight"_

Jason disconnected the call, and scrolled to Sonny's number.

"It's me. Who do you have on Elizabeth at the moment?"

After the showdown in the office Sonny was appeased to know that Jason knew him well enough to know he'd arranged protection for Elizabeth.

"Marco, Andrew, Franco and Tony are alternating"

"That's good for now. I just called a "bib and bub" home" Jason informed him in code for the benefit of the other people in the Penthouse, his tone firm.

"Do you think that's wise Jason?" Sonny questioned.

"I don't really care. Elizabeth is in danger and she's scared. She trusts them and so do I. They are coming home Sonny, it's time" Jason was in no mood to be questioned.

"Alright. Whatever you need!" Sonny had been stung by Jason's remark earlier that he wasn't Sonny's flunky. He had to prove it and be the friend Jason needed.

"Have Max set up a safe house for Elizabeth and the boys" Jason paused waiting for Sonny's agreement, when he got it he continued "Tom Baker will need to register with a parole officer. I'm going to have Spinelli monitor that and when he does get an address on him." Sonny murmured his approval "in the mean time we need help tracking Helena down. Helena has ties to the Russian Mob and they may be able to give some information or help us out. But after the war in January they won't listen to us, I'm going to need you to contact some of the families in Europe ask them to act as go betweens."

"Done. Is there anything else?" Sonny asked.

"No! But I'm going to be with Elizabeth, until I can take out Tom and Helena myself."

"You know, Luke, Nikolas and Lucky have gone after her?" Sonny was curious at how Jason would take the news that Elizabeth's "adopted" family the Spencer's had left her high and dry again, despite knowing she was a target.

"Fuck em! It's a game to Luke. He plays with peoples lives over and over again and it will stop now. Tom and Helena are both dead and I'm going to do it" Jason stated coldly.

"Exactly what I thought you'd say" he replied with a grin. "What about Elizabeth?"

"I'm pissed at her. I'm pissed she didn't come to me, and there is no excuse or reason that is good enough for that." he stated "I'm going to take her and the boys and keep them safe. She can go willingly and let me protect her or I will take her against her will" he paused. "It's time don't you think?"

"Now that's the Jason I know. Good to have you back."

Jason glared at the phone and put it back in his pocket, turning to Carly.

"I'm going to need a key to her room"

Carly smiled "I'll call Marty"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Afternoon May 5th - The Ace in the Hand Motel outside of Port Charles**

He opened the door and looked around the room, noting that it was clean and uncluttered. The furnishings had seen better days but all in all it was better than his cell back at Pentonville. He dropped his duffel bag on the floor as he closed the door and moved to the bed. He would be comfortable for however long he was here, he just had to wait for instructions. He'd thought about picking up a hooker on the way but decided he would save himself and his rage for Elizabeth. Besides the lawyer had said no funny business and no deviating from the plan. The lawyer. He knew him only as Ari Theodos. He'd turned up unannounced to visit him six months ago. He was told to lay low and that his release would be secured in six months. At that time, he would be expected to kill Elizabeth Webber and her children. The method was not important just the end result. Once it had been accomplished a new identity would be provided for him with a ticket to Cost Rica. It had been music to his ears and he had done exactly as instructed. All he had to do now was wait for Ari to show up and give him the go ahead. He reclined back on the bed and dozed dreaming of how he would make Elizabeth Webber pay.

He was startled awake, not by a knock on the door but by the presence of several people in the room. He sat up stunned and recognized Ari immediately but no one else. His gaze scanned the room taking in the two heavy set men at the door and that short petite woman with the silver gray hair. She had a regal type presence and he was stunned when she began to speak to him.

"So we meet finally. I'd like to commend you for following your instructions to the letter." she spoke in a perfectly cultured voice.

"Who are you?" Tom muttered.

"Who I am makes no difference to you. Just know that I'm the one who secured your release so that you could kill Elizabeth Webber"

"Okay no names is fine with me. Just tell me when I can get Elizabeth"

"Oh you really are a sick creature? I find it distasteful dealing with people such as yourself, but I find it even more distasteful that Elizabeth Webber is still alive." she moved closer to study his face better "You are positively frothing at the mouth to get your hands on her, aren't you?" she smiled an evil smile.

"She's mine" he stated simply with conviction.

"Of course she is." she paused for effect. "I have some further instructions for you" she informed him as she searched the room for a suitable place to sit and finding nowhere elected to continue standing.

"Tomorrow you go in to Port Charles and rent a room at Jakes bar under the name Sly Eckhart. Then you will register for your parole with Mr Brad Copeland at Port Charles Police Department. You will list your address as the room at Jakes, they will not check the name of the registration. Then you will abduct and murder Samantha Mccall" she paused to pass him an envelope "Her murder will be announced by me as a warning to some people I need to send a message to. You will dump her naked body on the docks. Once that is accomplished you can go after Elizabeth any time you want." She paused again to hand him another package. "But you understand your first responsibility is to me and your first priority is to kill Samantha McCall?" he nodded, and she continued "Once you have killed both Ms Mccall and Ms Webber, you will return to this room. Ari will meet you here with your new identity and travel arrangements. Any thing else I've forgotten Ari?"

Ari smiled and shook his head "No"

"Good then, we'll leave you to enjoy your freedom tonight. Your assignment starts tomorrow. Read the information I've provided you with, I don't want any mistakes Mr Baker. I won't be happy or reasonable if you can't complete to my satisfaction the tasks I've assigned to you." with that all four left the room.

Tom opened the first envelope. It contained a photograph of Samantha Mccall. Tom stared at it a long time licking his lips, she looked like a whore in her leather pants, studded leather jacket and her six inch "Fuck me" leather boots. He read the surveillance information on her, that detailed her daily movements and routine, with suggestions of the best place and time to abduct her. What a dumbass! Didn't they know routines like hers made his hobby so much easier. Sam Mccall would be an enjoyable distraction before Elizabeth Webber the main event. He had a feeling Ms Mccall would be a real screamer. He picked up the other envelope and fiddled with the opening, before slowly retrieving the recent photo of her in the park with her children. He smiled. He'd waited a long time. He laid back on his bed and rested the photo over his face, easing his hand inside his pants he began to stroke himself, imagining all the things he would make Elizabeth do to make up for his time in prison.

********************************************************

Together they walked briskly to the SUV with the darkened windows. Rolf had parked it a short distance from the motel and out of sight. Once inside the vehicle, Ari turned to Helena.

"You are not pleased?"

"No! Killers such as Tom Baker have no finesse or theatrics about the way they murder. They do it for sexual gratification and that makes them sloppy. I wanted Elizabeth's death to be as dramatic and entertaining as it was when she faked it for me so many years ago." she sighed "But the ends justify the means. She will be no less dead and it will have a profound affect on the Spencer's"

"and Sam Mccall?"

"Well she is trash, born of trash, she deserves any kind of death we can arrange. Elizabeth is different" she replied.

"It's not to late we can kill Tom and find another way" Ari reassured her.

"No!" Helena said emphatically. "It's to late. I want it done as soon as possible" she had an after thought "Oh and Ari you do realize when it's done that you won't be paying Tom off or sending him to Costa Rica, don't you?"

"Of course Mrs Cassadine. I will kill Tom Baker myself, once he's done what you wanted" he smiled.

"Thank you"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Jason let himself into Elizabeth's room using the key card Marty had provided him with. He looked about the room, noting the toys and clothes, and a half smile tugged at his lips. The room was a mess, probably because it was too small for two boisterous boys.

"Soon" he whispered. "Soon I'll have my family with me and I can keep them safe."

He walked to the two seater couch opposite the TV and sat down, twisting his body so that he could watch the door. Now it was just a matter of waiting until Elizabeth came back from her shift at the hospital with the boys. He'd taken the adjoining room for the next few nights until the safe house was set up and they could safely move Elizabeth and the boys there. Spinelli was working on tracking down Tom Baker, and when he did he would be taking care of that filth his own way. Sonny was working on getting information on Helena's whereabouts. Again he would be take care of that psycho bitch in his own unique way. He lent back against the armrest and for the first time in months, relaxed. A part of him was looking forward to this confrontation with Elizabeth, and a confrontation it would be. She was running scared and making bad choices. He assumed out of guilt, and she was about to fight him on every decision he'd made since he'd talked to Sonny, Carly and Dianne.

"Bring it on Elizabeth. I love you but now we get to make decisions together". He ran through his mind what he would say and how it would play out when Elizabeth saw him in her room. He had no qualms, if the confrontation didn't go his way and she didn't agree to his plans, he would take them all by force. He was taking no chances and he wasn't going to pander to her pride and independence this time, not when their lives were at stake. He started to make up speeches in his mind, about what he could say to make it alright for her. When really all he wanted to do was shake her, ask her "what the hell was going on in her beautiful head" and then kiss some sense in to her. He waited for what seemed like hours, the room slowly darkening, but was probably only 30 or 40minutes. He sat up straighter as he heard the muffled voices outside the door.

***************************************************************************

Elizabeth came to the door of her room and set Jake down to stand next to Cameron.

"Take Cam's hand pumpkin" she smiled, straightening to hunt through her purse for the key card to their room.

"Momma can we have pizza?" Cameron asked as his small hand found his brother's and held on tight.

"Yes they have pizza on the room service menu. But they also have fish sticks, wouldn't you like some of those?" Elizabeth replied as she finally found the key card and inserted it in the door's key slot, hearing the beep signaling the door was unlocked. She pushed it and guided her sons in to the room with a gentle nudge of her hips. She flicked the light on, not looking up, only to draw a hissed breath in as Cameron exclaimed.

"JASON!" he took off dragging an unsteady Jake behind him.

"Hey Cam, Jake" Jason greeted as he jumped off the lounge and moved towards them, holding out a hand to steady Jake, as her crouched down to Cameron's eye level.

"How are you? Did you have a good time at day care"

"Yeah! Momma is getting pizza you want to stay and have some?" Cameron invited. Jake offered him a toothy smile and exclaimed "Piza"

Smiling at them both he said

"Thanks guys I'd love to have Pizza with you" Jason lifted his gaze to the stunned Elizabeth.

He was quick enough to see the look of relief pass over her eyes, before it was quickly replaced with guilt and something he couldn't quite name. She hadn't moved from her position in the doorway. She'd dropped her bag and was clutching at the door handle. He walked to the door, his eyes never leaving hers, and prized her hand off the door handle. He moved her gently to the side so he could shut and lock the door. He bent down to pick up her bag and taking her elbow lead her to the couch. Cameron was first to notice his mother's odd behavior.

"Momma?" he asked, surprising her out of silence. She tore her eyes away from Jason to look at Cameron. "Are you alright?"

She swallowed "Yes Cameron I'm fine. Why don't you and Jake play with Chuggin Charlie and I'll order the pizza"

"I'll order it and get Marco and Andrew to pick it up and bring it here for us" Jason declared. He would get Marco and Andrew to watch the boys while he took Elizabeth in to the adjoining room to talk and make her understand he was assuming responsibility for their safety and wellbeing. He moved away from the couch to make the call on his cell phone, and knew that she'd followed him.

"I don't want to fight in front of the boys" she hissed.

"Good neither do I." he dismissed her taking a few steps away again and proceeded to make his phone calls.

Elizabeth blinked at his tone, he was pissed with her. He had no right, no right at all. She had made things right and given Jake back. She was doing what was best for her boys and he better understand that this was the way it was going to be. Her stubborn chin jutted out, completely in contrast with her wide scared eyes.

********************************************************************

Two hours later Elizabeth was ready to jump out of her skin and Jason knew it. He didn't like that she felt so uneasy around him, but he'd deal with it. No more would Jason let Elizabeth make all the decisions when it came to their family. He was claiming them and she would just have to deal with THAT.

Elizabeth's nerves were at breaking point. She had watched while Jason played with Cameron and Jake, then ate pizza with them, then helped bath them and get them ready for bed. Outwardly they were like a normal family as if it was the most natural thing in the world that she, Jason, Cameron and Jake have dinner and get ready for bed in a room at the Metro Court. Anyone, who didn't know Jason would think he was calm and relaxed, but she knew that was an illusion. She could feel Jason's anger and it ignited her own. What was he doing here? Why hadn't he just sent Carly for Jake? Oh they were going to argue as sure as her name was Elizabeth Webber. Finally he sat on the bed between Jake and Cameron and read them a story. He kept his voice low and even. Elizabeth watched transfixed as Jake's eyes drooped and he dropped off to sleep within minutes. The tone of Jason's voice had been deliberate and she watched in fascination as Cameron's eyes fluttered and he was lulled to sleep. Then she realized his voice was having a similar relaxing effect on her as well. Just then she felt Jason's eyes settle on her and she snapped out of her lull to return his stare. After several minutes it was obvious both Cameron and Jake were down for the night. Jason gingerly maneuvered off the bed and walked to the door, opening it and calling softly to Marco. He whispered instructions to him as he shut and locked the door again. Marco moved to the couch and took a seat, while Jason stalked over to Elizabeth.

"You come with me" he hooked a hand around her upper arm and tugged firmly on her to stand and moved towards the door of the adjoining room. He opened it and nudged her inside, following and closing the door behind him.

She moved further in to the room and started to pace. He leant back against the door and watched her, waiting. After several minutes she turned towards him but focused her gaze on a spot just right of his shoulder. He dipped his head to try and catch her eyes, but she averted her own.

"What are you doing here Jason?" She began.

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I don't KNOW. That's why I asked"

Jason pushed off the door and took a few steps towards her.

"I'm claiming my family so that I can protect them."

Elizabeth's breath hitched in shock but she recovered quickly "We aren't your family"

"Yes you are"

"NO we aren't. Jake is your family, I made sure of that…."

Jason interjected immediately "and I thank you for that. It's something I should have done a long time ago"

Elizabeth continued as if he hadn't spoken "but Cam and I aren't your family"

"Yes you are. I love you and you love me, and I love Cam like he's my own. This family is the one I've wanted and I'm claiming you" he replied.

Elizabeth began pacing again, not sure what to say next. He watched her, again ducking his head to try and catch her eyes, but again she avoided looking at him. Especially his eyes, she didn't need to see the liquid blue and be caught up in them..

"Did you hear what I said Elizabeth? I'm claiming not just Jake, but you and Cam too. You are my family"

"I heard you" she muttered.

"Then stop avoiding me, look at me" he ordered, Elizabeth frowned and turned haunted eyes to his.

"I don't take orders from you" she grumbled.

He ignored her and instead repeated himself in a warm firm tone, curling her toes.

"I'm claiming not just Jake, but you and Cam too. You are my family" her lip quivered and she looked away from him. When she didn't reply he asked

"Well how do you feel about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel, we made promises…" and there it was his opportunity to bawl her out for not coming to him.

He grasped it and ran with it, exploding. "ON WHAT UNIVERSE DO YOU THINK THOSE PROMISES STILL EXIST WHEN YOU ARE IN DANGER? THAT OVERIDES ANY DUMBASS PROMISES WE MAKE TO EACH OTHER"

She jumped, turning shocked and glistening eyes to his, and he felt his anger dissipate immediately. She was scared, and he feared Spinelli was wrong, and that the thing she was most scared of was him.

"Don't yell at me Jason. I did…" she paused to correct herself "I'm doing what I believe to be right. I'm handling it on my own. The boys will be safe now"

The relief Jason felt had his body slumping, she wasn't scared of him. If she was she would never have chastised him for yelling at her.

"Well you don't have to handle it on your own I'm going to do it for you and yes Cameron and Jake are both safe because I'll make sure of it." he paused for effect and then continued "Your safe too. I'll die before I let anything happen to my family"

He stepped forward to pull her in to an embrace and she avoided him, his arms closing around thin air.

"I know that Jason but it's too much, Cameron will be safe with Steven" she replied in agitation. "You can concentrate all your energy on keeping Jake safe. You won't have the distraction of me and Cam to think of"

"DISTRACTION?" He yelled in disbelief. Then seeing her eyes realized she did believe it. "_Dear God what is going through her mind_?" he wondered to himself. His frustration bubbled to the surface. "Distraction!" he repeated his tone underlining his struggle to understand. "Have you lost your mind or are you trying to insult me in the hopes I'll give up and agree with what you want again? My family is NOT a distraction." he spat the word as if distasteful to him.

"Stop it. Stop calling us a family. We aren't a family, we aren't together. Remember?" she grated back at him.

"Oh I remember alright, how could I forget! I'm the one on my own, remember? I don't have you to hold or love, or my boys to love and watch grow up" he ground back at her. She turned stricken eyes to him. "I come home every damn day to an "empty" Penthouse. Empty not because there is no one there but because the people I want to come home to aren't there. My Penthouse has turned in to a half way house for mouthy twenty something's who really should go back to their teens and grow the fuck up." he paused, the frustration of his life bubbling over on him.

Elizabeth momentarily felt the urge to smirk. So Jason didn't enjoy playing camp counselor to the juvenile element of the twenty something's set in Port Charles! She gained a small amount of satisfaction from that.

"I'm as lonely as hell because that Penthouse is empty to me and I know its my fault. I know everything is my fault and I'm sorry, so sorry Elizabeth. But I miss you, everyday. I'd rather be anywhere with YOU, than there at the cold, lonely ,crowded Penthouse." he finished breathless with hope.

Elizabeth raised sad eyes to him, his sentiments penetrating her brain and heart and her love for him overwhelmed her. "I'm lonely too Jason. I miss you every day" she whispered.

"You don't have to anymore. We don't have to miss each other anymore, because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere unless its with you" he declared and frowned when he saw her shake her head.

"Jason we made a promises to each other that day," she pleaded for understanding, guilt overwhelming her. "I know I've broken it by changing Jakes' birth certificate so that we can share our son. But I'm trying to stay true to at least one promise I made you that day. That is that you and I can't be in each other's lives and that I wouldn't call you and I'd stay away so it wouldn't be hard on you. I promised you that"

"Fuck the promise Elizabeth, it has nothing to do with what is happening here and now or what has happened in the last few days. That promise was about my life, my job and who I am. It was about the danger I pose to you and the boys."

"Exactly. But what is happening now, with Helena and Tom, that's about the danger I pose to my children. Not you, but me, and it's up to me to deal with it." she told him passionately. "Jason I owe you an apology. I told you it was safer for Lucky to be Jake's father, but I made a huge mistake. I forgot or I became complacent about the fact that the Spencer/Cassadine war is REAL, and it is just as lethal, maybe even more so, than any danger your life and business pose to Jake. This Spencer/Cassadine thing is specific and it's ongoing, and I got myself involved in it when I was too young to know better. I put YOUR son in harms way, I gave him a father who is just as dangerous, if not more so, than you. I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry. Just don't be stubborn or prideful about it and let me do what I do best and protect you" he pleaded. Then a thought occurred to him, he had a chance to find out something that had always nagged at him. "Unless, you are still scared of me?" he whispered.

"Scared of you? What are you talking about? I've never been scared of you" she denied in agitation.

"Yes you have." he accused as she turned to face him bewildered. "You are scared of me and of what I'm capable of. I've seen it in your eyes every time you turned away from me. Every time we did this damn push pull thing we've perfected over the years, I saw your eyes change and the fear take over." he replied bitterly. "You are scared of me and what I do, but most of all you are scared of my enemies getting to you or the boys. It's okay," he reassured her "I'm scared of that too. But I'm not distracted. I can and will look after all of you. NO ONE not Tom or Helena will get anywhere near enough to you to hurt you. I'd die first" he swore.

His breath caught as he saw the tears spring to her eyes "THAT'S what I'm afraid of" she whispered and turned away, wrapping her arms around herself , her head bowed. He made tentative steps towards her, coming to stop just behind her and letting his closeness attempt to comfort her. She swayed back towards him slightly and he felt relief and a little ray of hope bubble up in him. His hands reached out to touch her arms, and when she didn't flinch or move away, he slowly slid his arms around her. He tugged ever so lightly and her head fell back to his chest and lolled to the side. He heard the soft hitching sounds of her crying, her body quivering in his arms.

He leaned his head down to whisper "shhh shhh. Tell me" he pleaded. "I don't understand. Please tell me make me understand. What are you afraid of ? Why didn't you come to me? Why don't you want me with you?"

'I'm scared" she started, not sure if she should confess it but needing to be honest with him. "not of you, but for you" she paused swallowing through the lump in her throat. "I'm afraid that you will die protecting me." she sobbed and he pulled her tighter in to his arms "I'm so afraid you'll die because of me and I could never live with it. It would ruin me" she whispered as she fought to loosen his grip and then turned herself in to his arms properly. Her cheek rubbing lovingly against his chest. "I'd die too" she sobbed.

Jason sucked in his breath "Then you know the fear I've lived with every day since I met you." he paused as she stopped rubbing her cheek against him, to look into his eyes and see the truth.

"This is how you've felt? This fear is why you've pushed me away so many times?" she whispered.

He nodded slightly. "Yes. The fear that you'd die because of a bullet meant for me, or that an enemy would steal you from me for revenge and kill you before I had a chance to save you. The fear that one day I'd look in to you eyes and the love I used to see there would be replaced by loathing because you finally saw me for who I am, a stone cold killer. That I'm an animal not worthy of a love or life. I got a glimpse of it when you caught me beating up Lucky and then again with Zander. It broke me heart Elizabeth. You could destroy me with one look Elizabeth" he gulped the last. His fears and insecurities laid bare for her. She looked at him with stricken eyes, finally realizing why he pushed her away, why it was okay for everyone else to be around him but not her. She raised unsteady hands to hold his face gently. She tugged him towards her and said in the steadiest voice she could find.

"Stone Cold Killer is what you DO, it's not WHO YOU ARE. Why do you believe everything else I say but not that? I told you before I can separate what you do for Sonny from who you are. You are the man I'm in love with, the father of my son and I trust you to keep us safe."

"Elizabeth?" he questions, his voice full of hope, and she understood he needed her to say the words.

"Jason please! I need your help to keep our boys safe"

"Oh God" he declared as he lifted her in the air and pulled her close "Thank God." and kissed her.

Short, sweet nibbles of kisses at her lips and he repeated between each one "I love you" "I love you".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Still 5th May **

Despite everything that was going on, all that they were facing Jason felt content. When Elizabeth had finally given in asked him to keep them safe, the relief he'd felt was immense. He held her, whispering "I love you" and kissing her while she clung to him. He'd lifted her up and carried her to the couch, sitting down with her in his lap and held her close. He spent a long time holding her and trying to reassure her that she'd done the right thing. She clung to him, but he could still feel the quivering tension in her. He'd stroked her hair, kissed her gently and eventually feeling his heat warm her, she had begun to relax in to him. He'd hooked one hand under her chin and tilted her head to look at him.

"I love you" he whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I know and you know I love you right?" she replied, returning the soft kiss.

"I do now. But for a while there today I wasn't sure" he frowned and then continued "I can't do this anymore Elizabeth. I can't live my life without you and feel any kind happiness. I need you. Without you I make bad choices, and that's a very bad thing in my line of work" he paused to link his fingers with hers. She looked down at his fingers entwined in hers and smiled.

"You know what I'm asking right?" he asked and she nodded that she did. But he decided to voice it anyway so there would be no misunderstandings. There had been too many of them already. "I want us together, always. Will you marry me? Let me love you and look after you?'

A ghost of a smile settled on her lips as she looked at him "I" then she paused as a thought occurred to here. She began biting her bottom lip, not knowing how to broach the subject but knowing she had to be sure about what he'd been doing the last few months.

"What about Sam?"

"What about her?" he asked puzzled.

"Well you've been spending so much time with her since she saved Jake." she spoke quietly.

He waited patiently because he knew she hadn't finished asking questions and knowing he had explaining to do about where his head had been.

"and Maxie said you paid for her PI business and got her licence for her" she raised her eyes to look in to his, trusting him to tell her the truth.

"I paid for Spinelli to have some thing to do outside of my business. The fact that she as involved was unavoidable, he wanted to be partners with her. The truth is, yes I have been spending time with them and sometime her, but it was to distract myself and to try and fill a void in my life. She means nothing to me and I feel nothing for her." he explained.

"Okay?" he asked

"Yes! I think I understand" she replied with a half smile.

"So can you answer my question?" he pleaded.

"Which question?" she teased as he pulled her closer.

"Elizabeth, please will you marry me? Let me love you and look after you?" he asked again, his voice husky with love.

"Yes" she whispered, raising her lips to be kissed.

"Sorry I don't think I heard you?" it was Jason's turn to tease now.

"I said" she raised her voice in happiness "YES"

He sighed with relief and captured her lips in a hard brief kiss.

"Soon?" he asked as he pulled back.

"Yes Jason when ever you say." he tightened his arms around her.

"Then I say as soon as I've dealt with Tom and Helena, we get married"

Elizabeth sobered at the mention of their names.

"I've been so scared Jason" she paused.

"I know. It kills me that I had no idea what you were going through. You've been dealing with this on your own and that is unacceptable to me. Promise me you will never keep this kind of thing from me again!"

"I won't. I think I've been running on autopilot since I found out. I was so scared Jason the first thing I wanted to do was run to you and tell you. But then I realized how hypocritical that would be. I'd made a decision out of fear of what could happen. Then I spent 3years giving voice to that fear and to all the bad things that could or might happen because of your life and the way you live it. When all the time, the bad things are only a possibility if we are careless or arrogant like Sonny, or if I'm childish like Carly and slip away from the guards." she paused and took a deep breath. "But bad things will happen when it comes to Helena and Tom, it's guaranteed. With that came the guilt, I'd kept you from your son because of something that might happen. I'm so sorry Jason." she told him.

"Elizabeth you didn't make those decisions on your own. We made them together and you didn't make me give up my son or keep him from me. I had my own demons and fears to deal with remember. I let you make the decision and I chose to believe I was giving my son and you and Cameron a better life by staying away. I chose to love you from a distance." he replied with bitterness. Not happy with himself that he'd left it all on her shoulders.

"Stop it. I don't want to talk about the mistakes we've both made. I just don't want to repeat them. I want us to do what's right for us, and our boys." she paused to press eager lips to his. Then pulled back to continue. "I love you and you love me and you will NEVER push me away again for my own safety. Right?" she asked

"Never. I love you to much" he replied.

"and I promise you from now on I will never let fear rule me or dictate my choices. We are going to be a family. You, me, Cameron and Jake, right?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied again his lips hitching up in a smile.

"and while you are protecting us you will be careful and you will keep yourself safe too, not take any unnecessary risks?" she asked.

"I'm good at my job Elizabeth. I forgot that for the longest time out of fear that I could bring danger to your life, because of how important you are to me. But I have an incentive to not just do my job, but to do it well. I have you and our boys to come home to"

"I trust you in everything you do. I know you'll deal with Tom and Helena. You'll keep us safe and when this is over you'll love me like you should have always loved me."

"I promise you" he vowed solemnly. Then continued. "Do you want to know what I've organized or would you rather not know?"

"Tell me." she asked wide eyed. He was sharing business with her? Or was it different when it came to Helena and Tom.

"I've organized for dedicated guards for you. Max is setting up a safe house and I will be with you and the guards as much as possible. The only time I'll leave you is when I have to deal with Tom and Helena. Spinelli is monitoring parole registrations and Sonny has our European connections on alert to help track Helena down" she nodded calmed by the fact that Jason would be with them. She began to tell him this when a soft knock on the adjoining room door alerted them to Marco. "Sorry to interrupt but Ms Webber's cell phone is ringing" he walked to the sofa they were sitting on and handed her cell phone to her.

"Hello?"

"_It's Steven, what the hell is going on with you?"_

Elizabeth smiled at Jason and shifted slightly on his lap so that Jason could hear the conversation.

"_I got 12 missed calls and 5messages. You want me to come and get Cameron? Why not all of you? If Helena and Tom are out to get you I think I should take a leave of absence and we should go away somewhere that they can't kind find you. I'll call in a favor with the FBI, God knows they owe me enough"_

Jason was relieved that at least someone in Elizabeth's family had her well being at heart, it wasn't necessary but it was good to know Steven would drop his life to help her and the boys.

"Steven I'm sorry to panic you" she responded.

"_Panic me? Jesus Elizabeth I nearly had a heart attack. Why haven't you gone to Jason and Sonny? I don't like them but fuck knows they could protect you until I can get there and safely get you away" Steve voice had risen._

Jason took the phone "Steven it's Jason. I want you to stay on standby in case I do need to get Elizabeth and the boys away from Port Charles. For now I'll protect them, but if something changes and they need you I'll let you know and get you here"

"_Put Elizabeth back on"_ Steve said without acknowledging Jason. Jason handed the phone back to Elizabeth with a frown.

"Yes Steven?"

"_Are you alright? Do you feel safe with him?"_

"Yes I do"

"_Alright then. I love you and the boys Elizabeth, I'm your brother and you know I'll be there if and when you need me. Put him back on please"_ she handed the phone back to Jason.

"_I just recently got a new cell phone I'll give you the number and don't hesitate to use it if things happen and you want me to get her out of the country."_

Jason walked to the desk and wrote the number down as Steven relayed it. Promised to keep him up to date and they said their goodbyes.

Elizabeth gave Jason a watery little smile and told him "At least I don't have to send Cam away" and Jason walked quickly to her side to embrace her as she cried softly.

"That is how I know how scared you were, that you would consider separating the boys and sending Cam away. amn! I hate to think about what was going through your mind" he said roughly.

A knock on the hotel room door, startled them both, and Jason smiled knowing who was behind it. He let go of Elizabeth and strode to the door, checking the peep hole to confirm the three burly men outside before opening it. He stepped aside and two of the men walked through the door, both spotting Elizabeth on the other side of the room at the same time. She was dumb struck. Jason offered Cody his thanks and told him he'd call him in the morning while the two men and Elizabeth eyed each other.

"Oh my God! Are they real?" Elizabeth exclaimed not knowing who to hug first she ran across the room and threw herself at both of them, catching each around the neck in her arms. "FRANCIS? JOHNNY?"

Both men held on to her until she fell backwards staring at them both. She threw herself again at Francis her old guard who held her high in the air, as her arms squeezed him to her.

"Okay okay..need oxygen" he murmured

"TOO BAD" she replied squeezing harder. Then loosened her hold to pull back and stare at him.

"Am I going to get an extra one of those too or is Frannie the only one you're happy to see" the other man spoke as Francis lowered her to the floor.

"Johnny" she sighed stepping in to his arms and squeezing him as he lifted her up to be level with her face.

"You look good Elizabeth" Johnny told her with affection.

"What? How? I don't understand Jason. I thought Johnny was dead and Francis took off, went in to hiding" she turned to Jason to ask.

"No. We just made it look Johnny was dead for his own sake. Francis went with him to look after business for us in South America." he replied knowing he'd done the right thing. Francis had guarded Elizabeth and there was a bond of trust and friendship between them, in fact the only condition Francis had given when he'd agreed to "disappear" was that if EVER Elizabeth needed him, they'd call him home. Johnny was here not just for Elizabeth but for Jason. Jason trusted Francis with Elizabeth implicitly and Johnny he trusted implicitly to help him find and deal with Helena and Tom. Johnny was the best back up Jason had ever worked with.

"We came back for you" Francis told her with affection.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth was moved beyond words. "I can't wait for you to meet Cam, he's my son and Jake, he's mine and Jason's together"

"We know. We've kept track of you" Johnny told her with a smile. "You and Morgan are the sly ones." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"Too bad it took you 9 years to get it together." Francis told her with a smirk.

"Don't discuss my private life like I'm not in the room" Jason warned.

"What are you talking about? We've always discussed your private life like that, because you are too stupid about women to know what's good for you. Talking about you like you weren't in the room was the only way to give you a clue" Johnny replied.

"Shut up" Jason growled.

Elizabeth giggled. "I kind of feel normal for the first time in 2 days. It's weird because you guys have been gone so long"

"Some things never change" Francis informed her as he held her hands.

"Enough! We can catch up tomorrow. Elizabeth needs to get some sleep. I got this room for you guys. Elizabeth and the boys are right through the adjoining door. I'll stay with them tonight so you guys get a good night sleep" Jason informed them.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't want to get her alone and get some action" Francis joked.

"Get some action? My boys are in there too moron." Jason told him, already sick of the Laurel and Hardy routine that Johnny and Francis had perfected over the years.

"Jason come on it's funny" Liz giggled she did feel normal with most of her favorite people in the room "but I am tired I think I'd like to go to bed".

"Alright lets go" Jason smiled his mood immediately lifted. As they headed to the adjoining door arm in arm.

"Oh man he's got it bad" Johnny stated.

"Can't remember a time when he didn't" agreed Francis.

"I can still hear you two" Jason warned not bothering to look at either of them.

"Good night and I'm so happy to have you both back home." Elizabeth said over her shoulder as Jason led her in to the room and shut the door. Jason told Marco that he and Andrew could go home and take a break. He was staying the night.

Jason stripped down to his boxer briefs and checked the locked door and the boys sleeping soundly. Elizabeth changed in to silk camisole and sleep shorts. They climbed in to the other bed in the room, Jason settling Elizabeth in to his arms stroking her arm and soon they'd both drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N The next few chapters may seem a bit choppy because they do move along quite quick. I needed to show several things happening at the same time...May 6th is a busy day_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Morning 6th**** May - Metro Court **

Jason woke early the next morning. He was exactly where he always wanted to be, content with Elizabeth in his arms and his boys sleeping soundly close by. His family was safe and under his protection. It was amazing how normal and right it felt to him. He spent the next hour watching Elizabeth sleep, until he heard a faint noise and looked over to see Jake and Cameron stirring in the room's second bed.

"Momma" called Cameron and Elizabeth sat bolt up right causing Jason's arms' to fall away. He smiled and wasn't overly concerned that she seemed a bit disoriented. He smoothed a hand through her hair and she looked at him smiling, confusion leaving her eyes. Then she leaned forward to look at Cameron and noted Jake too was awake and sitting up.

"Cam it's okay baby come over here with me and Jason" her voice husky with sleep, she put her hand out to him "you too Jake".

Jason and Elizabeth moved to the edges of the bed they shared leaving a space in between them. Cameron lifted the covers off himself and Jake and both got out of bed and made their way over to Jason's side of the bed. He reached down and helped each climb over him to take up positions on the bed between Elizabeth and himself. This is how his life should have been, he thought smiling.

"We're hungy momma" Cameron told her.

"Is that right? You too Jake" she questioned with a smile

"Yeth" Jake replied with a giggle as he snuggled up to her.

"We want pancakes. Do you JasUn?" Cameron asked turning to look over his shoulder at Jason.

"Sounds good to me Cam." he smiled and glanced a hand down Cameron's back. Jake smiled at him from his position snuggled under Elizabeth's chin.

"What about you Jake?" Jason asked.

"Yeth' Jake replied moving away from his mother to move closer to Jason and Cameron. Elizabeth eyes grew watery, this his how their life should have been she thought, turning loving eyes to Jason.

"How about we all get dressed and I'll call room service" she squeaked not bothering to hide the rush of emotion she felt.

******************************************************************************

It was a loud and boisterous breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs, orange juice, coffee and hot chocolate. Johnny and Francis had joined in after being officially introduced to Cameron and Jake who both seemed quite fascinated with their new friends.

Jason helped feed Jake while Elizabeth had her breakfast and Cameron led a lively discussion about everything from motor cycles to grasshoppers. Jason left the group and took his coffee in to the adjoining room to make a few phone calls. Sonny's European contacts had come up with several flight plans that had been submitted from Moscow to JFK and Athens to JFK by private planes for the previous month. All had several stopovers, some including Canadian airports. The information had been handed over to Spinelli to try and track. He'd hacked in to air traffic control systems and was in the process of eliminating the flight plans that had not actually been used. Then it was a matter of obtaining boarding manifest information for each "flown" flight plan. It was long and arduous work but Spinelli was confident. His other piece of work, to monitor the parolee register, had not come up with any information as yet but, Jason's instincts told him he was in town.

Max had set up a safe house and it was decided that they would stay in the hotel rooms for the day and move to the safe house under the cover of darkness later that night. Jason walked back in to the room he'd shared with Elizabeth and the boys. Johnny was answering Milo's knock at the door. Milo greeted Johnny informing him he was ready to work. "Hey Milo! Come in and sit with the boys for a while? I need to talk to Elizabeth , Francis and Johnny in the other room" Jason ordered.

"Sure Jason. Hey Cam, Jake are we watching cartoons?" Milo asked rubbing his hands together as he moved in to the room to take a seat on the floor next to Cameron and Jake.

"Yeah Spongebob" Cameron replied.

"Oh man that dude is freaky I love him" Milo replied. Jason gestured to Francis and Johnny to head in to the room as he took Elizabeth's hand to follow them.

"You want me here for this Jason?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Yes! I want you to know what I have planned to keep you and the boys safe so that you will be comfortable about it" he told her softly.

"Okay!' She smiled grateful that he was keeping her in the loop. She was more settled with Jason looking after them but it was still unnerving just waiting around.

Jason detailed his plan, that Francis, Johnny and himself would be their primary guards and go to the safe house with Elizabeth and the boys. Max, Milo, Andrew and Marco would be back up and support. When it came time to deal with Helena and Tom; Johnny, Jason and Cody would deal with them, leaving Max, Milo, Andrew and Marco to guard Elizabeth and the boys at the safe house.

Jason turned to Elizabeth.

"Max has left the gun you asked him to get for you at the safe house" he said closing his eyes at the thought, as both Francis and Johnny frowned.

"Is that necessary Jason? I don't like the idea of Elizabeth having a gun" Francis voiced his concern, and Johnny nodded in agreement "me either" Johnny told him.

"You think I do?" Jason sighed. Then shook his head "The truth is Helena is an unknown quantity. We know she has links to the Russian mafia, she has an endless supply of money. We have no idea who or how many she has brought with her. But it's important to me that Elizabeth feels safe, and she asked Max for the gun, she can shoot it, so it will be at the safe house if she wants it" the last spoken as his eyes conveyed his complete faith in her.

"Thank you" she told him.

"The other thing is" he swallowed "Elizabeth has already gone up against Helena. She knows what she's like and what she's capable of, I trust Elizabeth to be careful"

"Alright! So we sit tight until this evening? Those boys are going to go nuts being stuck in here all day" Francis observed

"Carly is organizing movies and extra toys" Jason told him with a chuckle "Hopefully it will be okay" to which Francis grimaced.

"Spongebob will keep them occupied for a while" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Great" Johnny grimaced "look forward to it."

*******************************************************************

He walked out of the bathroom of the dingy little room to hear a brief knock on the door. He moved quickly to look out the window and saw only Ari on the other side of the door. He opened and Ari pushed past him abruptly.

"We have some business to discuss" he informed him.

"I thought I had to go and register for parole?" Tom questioned.

"Yes but you have plenty of time and this will only take a few minutes" Air replied.

"I'm listening" Tom responded as Ari walked to the rickety desk and place the large brief case on it and opening it. He removed the billfold, the gun, the large hunting knife, the cell phone, the car keys, the packet of gauze and the chloroform placing them neatly on the desk.

"Keep this cell phone on you at all times. There is only one number programmed and that is me."

Ari picked the cell phone up and handed it to Tom who immediately inspected it. "Madam has supplied you with a gun and knife. She cares not how you kill Ms Mccall only that it is done." he paused for Tom to acknowledge he understood "Madam wants you to incapacitate Ms Mccall with the chloroform, then call me immediately for further instructions" he paused then reiterated "Do you understand that you are not to kill her outright until I give the say so? You need to grab her and get her somewhere that you can't be seen, the chloroform is perfect, then once you have her out of sight, you contact me for further instructions. Once those have been carried out you kill her. Go back to Jakes. Spend some money" he gestured to the bill fold "and then return here for the night. Any questions?"

"Are the car keys for me?" he asked not at all perturbed with is instructions.

"Yes the car is the grey compact parked outside room 20" Ari responded.

Tom Baker nodded "I need to get and register with a parole officer".

"Of course! Madam wants this done as soon as possible so that you can move on to Elizabeth Webber and her children" Ari reminded him

"If your surveillance information is correct about Ms MCCall's movements. It will be done tonight." Tom replied matter of factly.

"Good! Madam will be pleased" Ari nodded as he closed his briefcase and headed for the door.

A short time later with his small bag packed with Ari's gifts, he left the room to find the car and head in to Port Charles to register for parole.

******************************************************************

Jason laughed, he couldn't help it. The Gods must have been smiling when they'd found the Spongebob Squarepants marathon. Cam and Jake loved it and Elizabeth was amused and sketching everyone in the room. Jason just didn't get it, this Spongebob thing was freaky. He kind of reminded him of Spinelli and he could tell the outrageous cartoon was doing Francis and Johnny's collective heads in, where as Milo was as engrossed as Cam and Jake.

Jason shook his head chuckling again. His current position on the floor at Elizabeth's feet, leaning his head back against her knee, Cam and Jake within touching distance was most comfortable but he decided to take pity on his old friends and work colleagues. Knowing that Johnny and Francis never traveled without a deck of cards he challenged them to a game of poker.

"At last" & "God yes please" sighed Francis and Johnny respectively.

Jason's cell phone rang as he was settling in to a seat at the small table with Johnny and Francis. He leaned back in his seat, retrieved the phone and checked the caller ID..

"Spinelli? Have you got something"

"Yes Stone Cold! Tom Baker registered at Port Charles Police Station with a Brad Copeland" Spinelli told him chilled to the bone that the man would dare to enter Port Charles again and threaten the fair Elizabeth.

"Good work Spinelli" Jason responded. "Got an address for him?"

Spinelli hesitated and then swallowed the lump in his throat " ah yes Stone Cold, he gave his address as room 2" he gulped again " at Jake's bar. But when I checked with Coleman it's registered to a Sly Eckhart" he waited for the curse and wasn't disappointed.

"Son of a bitch" he ground out in a hushed voice. "Thanks Spinelli. Any word on Helena?"

"Nothing definitive yet Stone Cold. I have eliminated half of the flight plans"

"How much longer Spinelli?" Jason demanded.

"Stone Cold these flight plans may not yield any useful information." Spinelli countered.

"I know Spinelli" Jason's voice getting louder "Just how long to work out if any of them are useful?"

"I'd say another 3 or 4hours" Spinelli muttered not wanting to admit to the time frame.

Jason swore under his breath "Okay. Just keep me informed please"

Jason hung up before he heard Spinelli's response. He wasted no time calling Sonny and with out preamble told Sonny the situation.

"It's me. Spinelli got a hit on" Jason paused to see if anyone was listening to him and seeing Elizabeth's intense gaze on him continued with "the guy. He registered this morning and gave his address as Room 2 at Jakes. I need you to send someone over there to watch that room and when he returns to grab him"

"_I'll send Santo and Tommy over there. They can take him to the warehouse and we'll call you straight away" Sonny promised._

"Thanks Sonny" Jason relaxed. Soon one threat would be eliminated.

"_How's things there? Is Elizabeth more relaxed with the three of you there? How's the kids?" Sonny asked._

"Johnny and Francis haven't changed and Elizabeth was very happy to see them. I don't know if relaxed is the right word but she feels safer. Elizabeth is sketching everyone in the room, Milo, Cameron and Jake are watching a Spongebob Squarepants marathon" he paused as Sonny chuckled and continued "and I took pity on Johnny and Francis and we're playing poker"

"_Good!" Sonny responded "Sit tight and I'll be in touch. _

"Thanks again Sonny" Jason watched as Johnny dealt the cards.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

**6th**** May**

He smiled. After registering for parole early that morning, he'd spent the day reacquainting himself with Port Charles water front. He'd made his way to the office of Mccall-Jackal Private Investigators. His smile gave way to an astonished grin. There was really no challenge to this, it was ridiculous and hilarious how easy it was going to be. For a PI she was completely clueless. He'd been following her movements all day without her being any the wiser. He'd even orchestrated a physical encounter to arouse his interest in her. He needed it, she was nowhere near as interesting as Elizabeth. He'd followed her to the park and the smoothie stand. He'd walked up behind her just close enough that she wouldn't be suspicious. When she turned around, smoothie in hand, he'd faked an accidental body collision. It had done the trick, he was aroused and interested In the game of "hunt Samantha Mccall down and kill her". He'd paid a homeless kid $10.00 to go in to the office and ask for a business card. It would make a nice souvenir, especially since it had office and cell phone numbers imprinted. It may come in handy, he could play with her maybe. He hunkered down under the docks, and waited. According to the surveillance information he had, she would be the last one to leave the office and she would take the short cut passed his hiding place to Kelly's to have dinner. He placed his hand on his bag of tricks beside him and smiled.

************************************************************************

Elizabeth watched Jason closely through out the day. He'd taken several phone calls and kept herself, Johnny and Francis up to date. He had retreated inside himself. He played motorcycles with Cameron and Jake on the floor, he played cards with Johnny and Francis while the boys napped . Then every once in a while he would move close to her, absently stroke her arm and press his lips to her temple. She realized he was seeking comfort and reassurance, but probably wasn't conscious of actually doing it. When Cameron had woken from his nap, leaving Jake sound asleep, Francis had pulled Cameron up on his lap to read him his favorite book. Taking her opportunity she approached Jason where he sat playing cards with Johnny and lightly laid an arm on his shoulder. His gaze snapped up to hers in surprise and she nodded toward the other room. She ran her hand down his arm and, silently taking his hand in hers, led him to the room shutting the door behind them.

"Talk to me Jason. I feel like you're going to implode" she begged.

He looked at her frowning slightly and then collapsed to sit on the bed, his hands reaching out to her.

"I'm just feeling a little stir crazy. I want to get you and the boys to the safe house" he replied as he pulled her down to sit beside him and wrap his arms around her.

"You know where Tom is staying, you have men on him. Is it bothering you they haven't seen him yet?" she questioned him offering him the chance to voice his inner thoughts.

Jason pressed his mouth in to a thin line, he didn't want to scare her but he was done with keeping things from her, especially how he felt. He thought carefully and then in a low voice confessed his concerns.

"It does bother me that we haven't sighted him yet. But I'll be honest, it concerns me more that Spinelli hasn't come up with anything on Helena. Sooner or later we'll find Tom, but Helena?" he shook his head, unable to articulate properly his concerns about her.

Helena was almost supernatural in the way she got around and she was not only evil she was unpredictable. He wished he'd killed her all those years ago instead of just locking her in a closet when he went to break Nikolas out of Shadybrook for Emily. He should have walked in to the closet with her, snapped her neck and left her for someone to find. It was a big regret in his life.

"I trust you Jason. You'll find Tom and Helena. I believe you will protect us, me and the boys." she told him as she took his face in her hands.

He sighed, seeing the love and trust in her eyes and was overwhelmed with love for her.

"I will not let anything happen to you or the boys. I promise" her pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Today has been good Elizabeth. I think Johnny and Francis have earned Cam and Jakes trust. The boys will go to them if we need them too" he explained as Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"You wanted the boys to bond with Johnny and Francis today didn't you? That's why you haven't been monopolizing them" she whispered as comprehension dawned on her.

"Yes" he nodded "It was necessary. Remember in November? The boys were separated from you. I needed Cameron and Jake to trust Johnny and Francis enough so that if either of them called to them they would go, no questions asked and no fear." he watched as fear clouded her eyes.

"I believe that we can protect you at the safe house Elizabeth" he told her with conviction "but I need to ensure I have all my bases covered."

She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, then tentatively asked the question she had been longing to ask "are we going to our safe house?"

He smiled. "No a new one. It has an extra bedrooms because there will be 2 extra adults not to mention 2 children."

"I love our safe house you know" she sighed smiling as she snuggled in to him.

He tilted her chin with his finger and smiled "I do too" he kissed the corner of her mouth "and when this is over and you and I are properly out in the open with our relationship. I'll take you back there from time to time, when we want to be alone" he pressed another kiss to the opposite corner of her mouth.

She sighed raising her arms to wrap around his neck.

"Don't tease me Jason kiss me properly" she raised her face to his, her lips slightly parted. He looked at her for a moment, taking in her beauty and then pressed his lips to hers, tasting her. His lips parted to take her bottom lip, as her tongue brushed his lips in invitation. He opened his lips as she did and his tongue slipped in to stroke her own. His arms tightened around her to pull her closer to his chest, the kiss deepening further. Time stood still as they drank each other in. The tingle of Jason's phone eliciting a groan from Elizabeth as Jason pulled back and dropped one arm from her to answer it. She dropped her head to his chest rubbing her forehead against him.

Jason glanced at the caller ID.

"Spinelli? What you got?"

"News of a most disturbing nature Stone Cold" Spinelli replied.

"What is it? Helena or Tom?" Jason snapped as Elizabeth sat up.

"Well neither really Stone Cold, although it could relate to the evil demented royal one, I'm still working on it but the direction it is pointing to is most unusual"

"Spinelli" Jason snapped "You aren't making sense."

"Well this is not surprising to the Jackal, Stone Cold." her stuttered and then his voice faded "what I've uncovered makes no sense"

"Spinelli" Jason ground out "I'm going to get Milo, meet him out back of Kelly's and he'll bring you here. Bring your lap top I want you where Elizabeth and I can keep an eye on you" he ordered.

"I'll have to clear it with the fair Sama …" Spinelli started but was interrupted.

"FUCK SAM! Spinelli I want you here and working on what I need." he roared "I need to protect my family and you are going to help me whether Sam likes it or not." he looked down as Elizabeth put a comforting hand on his thigh and realized he needed to calm down "Don't worry Spinelli I'll clear it with Sam later."

"Alright Stone Cold I'll be there as soon as Prince Pectoral can deliver me"

Jason ended the call and immediately dialed Milo's number and instructed him to collect Spinelli from Kelly's parking lot and bring him to the Metro Court. He suggested a route that would be hard to follow, if anyone was watching Spinelli.

"What did he say Jason" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"He didn't make sense, he's probably been living on crisps and orange soda and not had anything else to eat. Dumb kid" he muttered.

"What?" she enquired squeezing his hand.

"He said he found something but he's not sure how it ties in to Helena." he smiled reassuringly at her "whatever it is he and I will figure it out. We work well together you know" he offered her a lopsided smile

"I know"

"It will be dark soon, once Spinelli gets here we'll move to the safe house" he told her as he put his cell phone back in his pocket and moved his arm back around her to pull her close.

"Well it won't be the same as ours, but I'll love it because most of my favorite people in the world will be there" she smiled at him

"Oh" he returned her smile "and who might that be?"

"Well Cameron and Jake obviously and I've become very fond of Spinelli" she teased "plus its sooo good to have Johnny and Francis back" she paused to continue teasing as his eyes narrowed in a mock scowl "God I never realized JUST how much I missed them Jason" she finished her eyes shining at him.

"You are a bad teasing woman Elizabeth Webber" he scolded "and I'm so in love with you I can't think straight sometimes" he finished emotion causing a lump in his throat.

Elizabeth's breath hitched in emotion "I love you Jason" she sighed "I love you so much" she pressed a kiss to his chin "you'll never know how much I love you". A sharp knock at the door before it opened had them looking it at the door, but not breaking apart.

Johnny smiled as he saw their closeness, relieved.

"Jake woke up and Cameron says they are both hungry. You want to get room service before we head out to the safe house?"

"Yes! I think we should eat. We have to wait for Spinelli now anyway" Elizabeth agreed. Elizabeth stood up and reached out for Jason's hand to pull him up off the bed and drag him behind her through the door.

*******************************************************************************

Sam drummed her fingers on the desk. She was bored, this PI business wasn't all it was cracked up to be. They had been open a month and had one case and it was going nowhere. It wasn't hard to figure out who Rebecca was and who was behind it but she had to act like she was investigating anyway. Now Spinelli had run off to do something for Jason, without a "sorry to leave you in the lurch" or anything. She was also pissed and still reeling because Jason's "FUCK SAM" was loud enough to carry through Spinelli's cell phone and reach her ears. "How dare he" she muttered "Spinelli and I have a business to run and he can't go off running after Jason at the drop of a hat." She had tried her hardest to prove to Jason she could be trusted and a friend. But he slapped her down every time. It hurt, she wanted their closeness back and wondered when he'd get over what she did. "Wasn't saving Jake from the Russians enough?" she said in to thin air. Obviously not because he still wasn't letting her back in and if he ever found out the truth about the Russians, well that promise of "I will kill you" would be a fact.

She glanced at her watch "Twenty minutes and she could close up and go get something to eat at Kelly's". She sighed, glanced around the office, "Oh screw this" she said aloud.

She stood, grabbed her jacket and switched the lights off as she opened the door, shutting it and locking it behind her. She headed for the stairs down to the docks, to take the short cut to Kelly's.

She had no idea that a man had stepped out from the shadows several minutes later and followed her. She didn't hear him and she didn't sense him, it was the last mistake she'd ever make.

**********************************************************************************

"She was early" he complained to himself. "No matter! Early or late he was going to get her" He slipped the phone out of his pocket and with one hand pressed the call button and then the hold button, quickly gaining on her without her ever knowing. He watched as her steps faltered on the steps down to the docks. She felt around in her pocket and struggled to pull the cell phone out of the pocket of her "too tight" jeans, as she stepped off the last step and moved toward the edge of the dock. "hello?"

He'd slipped the phone quickly back in his pocket and watched as she answered hers. He advanced on her just as she pulled the phone away from her ear to check the caller ID. He moved swiftly then, engrossed in his game of hunt. One of his arms came around her, to hold her arm immobile between her body and his, she was small enough that the hand of the same arm could snake around the front of her and hold her other arm in his large hand. Her cell phone clattered to the dock and slid in to the water. He used his other large hand holding the chloroform soaked gauze to cover her nose and mouth, before she'd had a chance to say a word, scream or even take a breath. She had no choice but to inhale and as she struggled against him she breathed harder. Within seconds she started to go limp. He didn't wait for her to go completely limp he just picked her up and headed under the docks, his hand holding the gauze still firmly over her mouth and nose.

***************************************************************************

Sam didn't want to open her eyes, her eyelids felt as though they were weighed down by bricks. Her whole body ached and her limbs felt weird and over stretched. A strong acrid salty smell was tickling her nostrils and her head was so fuzzy she was having difficulty focusing. She forced herself to blink but it was dark and she couldn't make anything out. She moved to retrieve her cell phone from her jean pocket and realized she wasn't able to move her arm or hand. Panic came with comprehension as she heard the male voice.

"Yeah I got her"

_Sam's heart started to pound and her breathing rate to increased. She had no idea what was about to happen to her but the possibilities filled her mind. Slowly she became more aware of her situation. She was incapable of moving or defending herself.. _

"She's bound and gagged, facing down like you instructed"

_As she'd heard the words she's realized herself she was naked and lying face down on her stomach. She hadn't an opportunity to face her attacker. _

"Yes I have the hunting knife you supplied"

_Her eye's bulged in terror, a knife? She was going to die, and she would die without ever knowing who had wanted it done._

"Yes I understand"

"Yes I know exactly how you want me to dump the body."

_She whimpered as terror engulfed her causing her to loose control of her bladder. In fear and humiliation she felt the warm pee soak her thighs. She was going to die and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. _

"Alright no skin off my nose. Dead is dead. Where I dump her makes no difference to me"

_She heard him move and sensed him coming closer, he knelt between her legs and she knew the urine would soak his jeans, and he grunted in disgust. _

"Little girl that's disgusting. You should learn to control yourself" he whispered as he leaned over her pressing his body on her, making her choke in fear.

"You and I are going to have some fun." he whispered again as she felt his body weight ease off her, and him move to straddle her hips. Her legs began to shake in fear.

"Not sure about my penmanship with this big motherfucker" he muttered as he looked at the hunting knife. "but I'll try my best"

*************************************************************************************

Jason's tension only began to ease as they hit the city limits. He reached over the seat in to the back of the car to offer Elizabeth his hand. She took it immediately and he squeezed it reassuringly. He could feel her shivering in delayed reaction. He moved around further in his seat to face her and leaned over the seat so that he could raise her hand and place a warm kiss to her palm. He looked at her and held her gaze, her stunned expression leaving her eyes large and vulnerable. He wished he could hold her, but instead retained hold of her hand and rubbed his thumb in to the palm of her hand slowly

The plan Johnny, Francis and he had come up with to move everyone had gone with out a hitch. No one was currently following them and he didn't care if the other men thought it was over the top. It was necessary. He knew Elizabeth had been shocked when they she came down the elevator to the car park to find several cars parked and ready. Cody and Marco had made a sweep of the car park and deemed it safe. The first car contained Cameron and Jake, with Elizabeth between them in the back. Francis drove and Jason was in the front passenger seat. Spinelli, Johnny, Max and Milo were in a second car. Cody, Marco and Andrew each drove a separate car as decoys. The route had been devised by Cody and Max to ensure they couldn't be followed. All in all, Jason was happy so far with the safe transfer of his family. It was a twenty five minute drive from down town Port Charles out of the city to where the safe house was that would be their home for the foreseeable future. They were already fifteen minutes in to the drive and he knew that the stress of the last hour had taken it's toll on Elizabeth. He was worried about her and hoped that when they got to the safe house and settled in to some semblance of a routine, where he could look after her and the boys she would at last be able to relax. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Spinelli but he would do that when his family was safe and settled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Evening 6th May**

Tom walked out of the bathroom of his dingy little hotel room and flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes as he lounged back. His instructions had been to go to Jakes, spend some money and make a show of using the room, but he decided it was best to come back to this room. It had been a while and he was uncharacteristically sloppy with that kill. He had included a change of cloths when he'd packed his bag of tricks and it was just as well. He'd ended up with more blood on him than he wanted. So the change of cloths had been necessary and welcome. He'd dumped his other cloths in a dumpster just near her office and set them alight. He smiled at the memory

_Flashback _

_By the time he got to the final act in his game his clumsiness had worn off. He stood over her and then leaned down close to hear her moans and whimpers of agony through the gag covering her mouth. He grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her head back exposing her neck. He'd pressed the blade to her throat, just under her ear and watched as her eyes bulged in fear, knowing what was about to happen. After enjoying her fear and her renewed struggles for a moment, he sliced the blade through the flesh of her neck in a half moon shape from one ear to the other. He stood back and watched her bleed out._

_He looked down at her blood soaked back and hoped they'd be able to read the words. He wasn't sure if it was anticipation or lack of practice, that had made his hand shake initially as he'd used the hunting knife to carve the words "Cassadine Imposter" into the flesh of her back. It wasn't very pretty or neat, she had no fat under her skin so it had been hard to do and it had taken him a heck of a long time to do it. But he thought in the end who ever found her would know what it said. When her body stopped twitching and he was sure she was dead, he'd dragged her body out of the pool of blood that was dripping through the boards of the docks in to the water below. He picked her up and checked the docks before stepping out running up the stairs and placing her naked body over the railing face down, the words he'd carved being the first thing the person who discovered her would see. _

_He slipped back under the docks grabbed his bag of tricks and headed back to her office. He changed cloths and dumped them and his shoes in the dumpster, setting fire to it. He walked swiftly away and when he was two blocks away dialed the number in his cell phone. His message was brief_

"It's done just like you planned"

End Flashback.

It had been so easy, no one had come anywhere near the docks in the two hours he'd been there working on Sam. He was tired now and needed to sleep. Tomorrow he'd wait for further instructions, and start planning what he would do to Elizabeth. For tonight he'd relive and enjoy the time he spent with Sam.

******************************************************************

On receiving the phone call Ari smiled at Madam Cassadine.

"It is done. All that we wait for now is the discovery of the body." he informed her.

"Excellent" she replied "Where's the files on Samantha Mccall?" she asked.

"Our special courier has them awaiting instructions" Ari assured her.

She smiled nodding her approval "Good. I want you to call Tom tomorrow and tell him to meet you in the room he rented at Jake's" she informed him the evil smile spreading across his face.

"But isn't Morgan aware that he is staying there?" Ari asked puzzled.

"Of course" she paused thinking "he or one of his thugs will abduct and kill Mr Baker to protect Elizabeth and allow her to feel safe"

"You want Baker dead?" Are questioned "Who is going to kill Ms Webber"

"I am" she told him chuckling.

"You Madam?" he turned shocked eyes to her "I didn't think you would want to sully your hands"

"Oh no I will kill Spencer's child, in front of her and then I will kill her" she stated.

He looked at her clearly in awe, she was amazing to him and she surprised him every day in her current quest to control Nikolas. She would systematically eliminate the Spencer's and their spawn, which would in turn send Nikolas insane. Helena would then swoop in to control him and his son. But first she had to eliminate Sam the Cassadine Impostor she had hired to help her control Nikolas. She was righting a wrong. Sam had gone too far when she conned her way in to Nikolas's heart by posing as Alexis long lost daughter.

"I want the files on Ms MCCall to be delivered to Mac Scorpio, Natasha and Special prosecutor Baldwin?" she questioned.

"I will make it so Madam Cassadine." he paused "Your plan is gong exceptionally well" he told her proudly.

"I know" she replied. "I wonder how long it will be before someone finds her body?" she mused.

"I do not know Madam. " he replied honestly.

"No matter. I'm a patient women" she replied.

*********************************************************************

Jason was pleased with the move. They hadn't seen many cars on the road and when Cody and Marco had both called in and reported no incidents he'd breathed a sigh of relief. He'd told them to relieve the guys watching for Tom at Jake's. The safe house Max had set up was set way back off the road and on a hill. It was hidden by a thick bank of trees which unusually gave an excellent view of the road up to the house. Max had taken them on a tour of the single storey safe house. There were no open fireplaces to draw attention to their occupancy, but the house was centrally heated with state of the art security cameras, and motion detectors all monitored centrally in one of the three bedrooms. There was a kitchen and dining room, a large lounge area and two bathrooms. The largest room had an over sized bed, and was modestly furnished with a table and a large reclining chair. Jason gestured Elizabeth to enter through the door and then followed her.

"We'll take this room for us and the boys." he told her.

Her head spun around from taking in the details of the room to look at Jason "All of us in here?" she asked. Jason nodded as he put their bags down.

"Yeah! You and the boys take the bed and I'll take the reclining chair. " he nodded toward the chair as Elizabeth's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I told you I'd be with you 24/7 until we find Tom and Helena. If I can't be here because of Tom or Helena then Francis will be with you, that includes sleeping in the chair in this room to be close to you. The goal here is to have you and the boys protected at all times. The other room will be used for the other guards who will be guarding the house itself and patrolling the perimeter. They will be on rotating basis and need somewhere to rest." He told her smiling reassuringly. His voice softened as he stepped closer to lay a hand against her cheek, his thumb rubbing circles gently over her cheek bone. She smiled and turned her head in to his hand.

"I know you'll keep us safe Jason" she whispered. "But all these guards just for me and boys? Doesn't it leave Sonny, Carly and the boys unprotected?" She asked her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"Sonny has pulled some men in from the warehouse and Jax has arranged his own security. Everyone is protected." he assured her as he moved even closer and leaned in to place a reverent kiss to her forehead. When he would have left it at that and pulled back, her hands moved swiftly to his arms holding him still. She raised her face to him her lips parted fractionally. With a soft moan he leaned in to press his lips to hers in a lingering kiss. It didn't last, the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway had them both turning towards the doorway questioningly.

Johnny smiled "Sorry Jason but you said you wanted to do a proper perimeter search of the property before we turn the sensors and camera's on."

"Yeah I do..but I want the cameras on now. I'm not sure they are positioned properly. We could record our perimeter check and make any adjustments to the camera angles." Jason told him as he reluctantly let go of Elizabeth and stepped around her, heading towards the door.

"Good Idea" Johnny nodded in agreement "I'm going to take Milo with me, I'd like to search the boundaries and woods" Johnny suggested.

"Okay! I'll come too" Jason agreed as he turned towards Elizabeth "I'll help you unpack when I get back, I won't be long. Francis will bring the boys in and sit with you until I get back" he stated.

"It's alright Jason I can unpack. The boys are exhausted, I think I'll get them in their pajamas, put them to bed and read them a book or two." she told him.

"Alright!" he told her over his shoulder as followed Johnny. "Francis! Will you take the boys in to Elizabeth she wants to get them ready for bed" she heard him tell Francis.

Elizabeth looked around, taking in her temporary home. All things considered it was very nice, not as nice as the other safe house but still comfortable. She sighed and forced a smile to her face as Francis walked in to the room with a sleeping Jake in one arm and yawning Cameron in the other.

"OH" she exclaimed. "I don't want to wake Jake." she pulled the covers down "If you'll just put him down here I'll take his shoes off and he can sleep like that this one time."

"Sure" Francis replied as he bent to one side and lowered Jake gently toward the bed. Elizabeth stepped forward to take Jake from him and lay him down, watching with a smile as the little boy snuggled down on to the pillow. Elizabeth sat down on the bed and started taking his shoes off and Francis straightened up.

"Come on little bud! How about we get your teeth cleaned and then I can help your momma put you to bed?" Francis patted Cameron on the back gently.

"Yes I sleepy" Cameron yawned as his head flopped on to Francis shoulder.

***************************************************************

Jason entered the safe house followed by Max, Milo and Johnny. All were satisfied that despite the remoteness they would be ready and able to defend themselves against anything Helena threw at them. He walked in to the communications room to find Spinelli huddled over his laptop mumbling incoherently.

"Spinelli"

"Stone Cold" Spinelli sighed.

"What did you find?" Jason asked. "Do you know where Helena is?"

"She and her evil horde of Orcs are most certainly in Port Charles" he paused

"Orcs? What the fuck is an Orc?" Jason snapped.

Spinelli rolled his eyes "Really Stone Cold have you never seen The Lord of the Rings? Orcs are a race of creatures who are used as soldiers and henchmen. They are evil and ugly and brutal and have no conscience" Spinelli explained.

"Spinelli?" Jason groaned "I don't care! Just tell me why you were so confused and not making sense on the phone call before?" Jason asked in frustration. The kid may be a genius and a friend but he was also annoying as all hell.

"Of course Stone Cold I apologize" he muttered "Well not only have I confirmed that she arrived in Port Charles with her Orcs" he gulped and continued "I'm almost certain Stone Cold that there is a connection between the demented evil royal one and the Russians that kidnapped Jake."

Jason's eyes bulged and hardened in rage "WHAT?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Evening 6th May Cont**

Jason opened the door to their room quietly and peeked in to find both boys sound asleep and Elizabeth reclining on the bed yawning. Jason entered the room and halted the friendly conversation that Elizabeth and Francis had struck up.

"Hey Francis! Take a break man I'm going to stay in here tonight" he told him softly noting the two sleeping boys. His head was still running through and trying to process the information Spinelli had given him. He thought of telling Elizabeth but decided against it until the information was all verified.

Francis stood and walked to Elizabeth's side leaning down to place a brotherly kiss to the top of her head. "I meant it Elizabeth, you don't have to worry about anything. You were always my favorite to guard. So get a good nights sleep, you and the boys will be safe." he smiled and nodded to Jason.

"Night" and left the room, closing the door quietly.

Elizabeth got up off the bed and walked slowly to Jason her arms raising as she got closer. She saw the loving smile tease the corners of his mouth as he watched her approach intently. She walked right in to his arms, and she heard him moan in satisfaction. He lifted her up and proceeded to walk backwards until he felt the reclining chair at his knees. Slowly he sat down on the recliner with Elizabeth in his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked

She shook her head "Not really. But I think I will be. I have you and Francis and Johnny to protect my boys. It hasn't sunk in fully yet. Maybe when I wake up tomorrow." she sighed sinking further in to his arms.

"Nothing will happen Elizabeth. I won't let it" he swore.

"I love you Jason."

"I love you too" he whispered his lips brushing her ear. "Just lay back and sleep. I've got you"

************************************************************************************

Some time later Jason had laid Elizabeth down in bed next to the boys and covered her up to the chin with the blankets. With all the information he had to process sleep was evading him, so he sat back down in the reclining chair and watched his perfect family sleep and thought about what Spinelli had uncovered.

Spinelli had zeroed in on a flight plan and believed that Helena had been in town at least a week. It was good work on Spinelli's part and Jason was grateful. It was the other information he'd found that Jason couldn't quite fathom. Two passengers listed on the boarding manifest for the plane had the same surname as one of the Russian bodies identified after the cabin exploded and Jason thought he'd killed Jake.

Spinelli checked and the Russian killed did indeed have two brothers with the same first names as the ones on the boarding manifest. Jake had been kidnapped by the Russians. Sasha had said that it was because of Elizabeth and her connection with Jason and Jason had accepted that at the time. It seemed logical. But this new information made him doubt it. Spinelli also recognized another name on the manifest but he couldn't remember from where. It didn't jog Jason's memory either, so Spinelli was researching that as well.

Jason didn't know what it all meant but he sure as hell would figure it out with Spinelli's help.

******************************************************************

**Morning 7th May**

Francis came in to relieve Jason at a little after 4am. Jason walked in to the communications room to find Spinelli asleep in the corner. Jason bent over his laptop and watched the information speed over the screen. Restless he walked back out to the lounge room and sat on the over stuffed sofa leaning back he closed his eyes and in no time was asleep. At a little after 7am Jason was startled awake by the sound of his secure cell phone chirping.

"Morgan"

"_It's me Cody. I just got a call that something has gone down at the docks"_

"Do you know what? Or can you find out?" Jason asked.

"_Yeah I got a call in now. I just wanted to keep you informed. Oh and no sign of Baker yet" _

"Yeah well that bugs me. Why rent a room in someone else's name if you aren't going to use? He must be somewhere else?" Jason grumbled.

"_I know. I was going to suggest we reduce the number of us on Jakes' and maybe put a spare person on the Parole officer then we could follow him?"_

"Good idea why don't you head over to the PCPD and hang around somewhere that you can keep an eye on him" Jason warmed to the idea.

"_Will do and while I'm there I might be able to find out more what happened down at the docks"_

"Good work Cody I appreciate it"

"_No problem boss"_

Jason closed the phone and turned to the sounds coming from the bedroom where Elizabeth and the boys were. He stood as the door opened and pajama clad Cameron and Jake emerged in Francis arms.

"Good Morning Cam, Jake" Jason called.

Cam turned still sleepy eyes to Jason and held his arms out. Jason walked straight over and took him and held the little boy close as his head flopped on his shoulder.

"Are you still sleepy Cam?" Jason asked.

"No but my eyes won't open" he told him as Jason and Francis chuckled. Jason turned to see Jakes' intense blue eye focused on him.

"What about you Jake are you still sleepy?" he asked. Jake smiled and shook his head, looking bright eyed and wide awake.

"Where's momma?" Jason asked and Jake pointed over Francis shoulder towards the bedroom. Jason passed Cam back to Francis.

"Why don't you go with Francis and get washed up and then we'll make pancakes for breakfast."

"Yeah" said Cameron.

He watched Francis walk away with both boys and then slipped inside the bedroom shutting the door behind him. He crawled across the bed to the still sleeping Elizabeth, and laid down next to her. She sighed contentedly in her sleep and turned towards him awarding him a view of her beautiful face. He longed to touch her, wake her up so he could loose himself in her eyes. The urge to touch he became so strong Jason was unable to resist it. He reached over and pulled the covers from her watching her shiver slightly and grumble about the loss of warmth. He moved closer and pressed himself to her and she snuggled seeking out his warmth. He slid an arm under her and the other around her lifting her up in to his embrace, and moaned slightly as she hooked a long slender leg over his thigh. She rubbed herself against him and he groaned and hardened in reaction. He started pressing kisses along her jaw and down her neck until he found her pulse point and started to lick and suck the spot.

Elizabeth moaned "hmmmm what a nice way to wake up" and Jason lifted his head from her neck to find her sapphire blue eyes concentrated firmly on him. He sat up with her still in his arms and dragged her over to half sit in his lap "I would love to take this further but we can't. The boys are expecting me to make pancakes for breakfast" he told her huskily. She smiled softly and then pressed her lips to his. "I know"

He reluctantly let her go and backed off the bed, smiling all the time.

"Soon" he promised.

"Soon" she promised back.

He watched her scramble off the bed and wondered when would be the right time to tell her what Spinelli discovered. He watched her dress his gaze intent but his thoughts full of Spinelli's information. How much he knew and how much he didn't know.

She frowned "What is it?"

He thought for a moment "Spinelli found some stuff out, and I want to tell you" he paused and her eyes widened "but there is still so much we don't know, it's confusing. I want to tell you but until I know more maybe I shouldn't" he looked at her confused. She took a deep breath and approached him reaching out to put one hand on his shoulder and run the other through his spiky hair.

"Jason you'll tell me when the time is right. I trust you, don't beat yourself up over it"

"I've made so many mistakes in the past, not telling you things when I probably should have. I don't want to do that again" he admitted.

"and you won't. You'll tell me when you know all the facts. I trust that" she leaned over and kissed his forehead. His hands shot out to grab her wrists and he brought them to him, kissing the palm of each hand.

"Thank you" he said huskily.

"Now!" she shot him a sexy smile "where are those pancakes you promised the boys? I want some too". She dragged him off the bed and towards the door. "Oh and this the last day of pancakes, you are spoiling us. Tomorrow we start with the healthy breakfass"

"Elizabeth?" he stopped her before they reached the door and she turned around to him questioningly. "You seem more relaxed" it was half a question and half a statement. He needed reassurance that she felt he was doing the right thing by bringing her here and not asking for police protection.

"I am" she assured him. "I trust you to do what's right to protect us. I wish I'd trusted you and not Lucky" he stiffened and she squeezed his hand "You are with us, you haven't left and you brought Francis and Johnny back. You admitted you needed help and people you trust. I love you Jason and I'm afraid but I'm okay"

He nodded satisfied "so how many pancakes do you want?" and drew her close in to his side as the headed out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**7****TH**** May**

Once again breakfast was a loud and boisterous affair. Although a part of it, Elizabeth felt as if she was watching the scenes in the dining room through a TV screen. Cameron and Jake had completely accepted all the men in the room. While they seemed to be constantly laughing at and entertained by Johnny and Spinelli, both boys seemed to gravitate to Francis and Jason. Jason was constantly sought out for approval, and she noted the adoration and hero worship in Cam's and Jake's eyes every time Jason spoke to them. With Francis it was also there but to a lesser degree. Elizabeth realized she hadn't been lying or trying to comfort Jason when she said she felt relaxed, it was true she was completely comfortable with the her life at the present despite the fact that it was under threat. She knew without a doubt that Johnny, Francis and Jason would fight to the death to protect the boys and that made her world right. While it frightened her the things they would do and the lengths they would go to, she also knew they were the best at what they do and would always come back to her. Her biggest fear now was that one or all would be injured on the unthinkable happened, one would die.

Jason also observed the interactions between the group. He himself felt relaxed knowing Elizabeth's mind was at ease and that she trusted everyone in the room. His heart swelled with love and pride every time Cam asked him a question or asked for his approval, or Jake smiled at him. His phone chirped to alert him to an incoming call and he checked the caller ID, excusing himself to the lounge room.

"Cody! Got any information" Jason asked without preamble.

"_Yeah! Baker turned up to check in with his parole officer this morning and I'm now tailing him. He appears to be heading towards Jakes. I've already called Marco we'll pick him up in the car park at Jakes. Where do you want us to take him?"_

Jason hissed in appreciation "Warehouse 58. There is nothing there but an office. Let me know when you've got him and I'll meet you there."

"_Will do. I was also able to speak to my contact"_

"Did you find out about the commotion on the docks" Jason asked only half curious, his mind was already wandering to what he'd do to Baker.

"_Uh Yeah." Cody paused and decided there was no easy way to say it and plowed on ahead "Sam Mccall was found dead. She was murdered."_

"What?"

"_Yeah whoever it was really did her over. She was naked, her throat cut and something was carved in to her back. They are doing an autopsy, but I'd say having your throat cut and left to bleed out would be the cause. Apparently, the forensics at the scene is really sketchy. No trace, no footprints, no finger prints of any kind"_

"Alexis must be going insane" Jason replied.

"_That's just it Jason, apparently some evidence by the way of a file has turned up at the same time. My contact said he hadn't seen it, but the rumor is that she had multiple aliases and one of them was Russian. He's trying to find out more"_

Jason's sixth sense kicked in, "Thanks Cody. Let me know if your contact comes up with anything more and I'll see you at the warehouse"

"_Sure boss"_

"SPINELLI" he yelled as he walked in to the communications room.

Spinelli jumped up from the table and yelled "COMING"! Oh what is it?" He asked

Jason didn't beat around the bush "Sam was found dead this morning" he paused for Spinelli's shock "Some file turned up at the same time and it included Sam's aliases. One of them is Russian"

Spinelli frowned in confusion for a moment and then slowly comprehension dawned.

"oh my! OH MY"

"WHAT?" Jason snapped.

"Now I remember why that other name on the manifest was so familiar" he paused and gulped "it was the same name as one of Sam's aliases that she asked me to delete" Spinelli told Jason in distress.

"FUCK" roared Jason.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**PCPD DA's office**

Alexis paced the office, tears of anger and sadness pouring down her face. Ric Lansing, Scott Baldwin and Mac Scorpio watched her intently.

"I don't believe it" she muttered for the tenth time "I simply don't, I would have known" she looked imploringly at Ric "a mother would have KNOWN. SURELY" she demanded understanding.

Ric cleared his throat "Look I'm not the best person to ask Alexis, Sam and I had issues"

"FUCK YOUR ISSUES" Alexis swore interrupting him "You read that file. It can't be true."

"We have to find the source of it Alexis and then we'll know if it's fake or not" Mac tried to comfort her.

"Jesus Mac I know who the source is, she's trying to get at me through my daughter" she paused thoughtfully "and I have no doubts she had her killed as well. I mean after all she cut her throat just like my mother. Only question is if she did it herself or got someone else to do it." Alexis let out a distressed laugh "But all that other stuff, the aliases, her criminal record, her real name, her links to the Russian mafia. That can't all be real" she paused and looked at Ric again appeal in her eyes "can it?"

"Ah fooey, did you ever have a DNA test?" Scott asked and as Alexis looked at him dumbfounded

"obviously not. You only have yourself to blame" he accused.

"BALDWIN SHUT UP" Mac roared.

"No he's right" Alexis interrupted. "I need to know. I will not mourn a woman who was sent here to replace my dead baby and run scams on my whole family." she swore.

"Alright I'll make sure the ME does a DNA test" Mac sighed as he got up and left the office. Scott got up and followed, he was already bored with the theatrics.

"I need to talk to Sonny and Jason" Alexis muttered and Ric sighed in resignation.

******************************************************************************

Jason waited impatiently to hear from Cody and for Spinelli to try and hack in to the PCPD mainframe and get a copy of the file about Sam's murder. Jason called Sonny.

"_How's it going there?"_

"Good. The boys have settled in and they have completely accepted Johnny and Francis. Elizabeth is more relaxed with us all here together" Jason reported.

"_You have your family all under one roof," Sonny observed "Despite the circumstances, that must feel good"_

"It does. I know it's selfish of me but it feels great" Jason cleared his throat "uh I have something to tell you, bad news"

"_What?"_

"Sam was found dead on the docks last night, her throat was cut" he related quietly.

"_FUCK! Alexis must be going nuts"_

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. She may contact you or you may want to go see her" Jason suggested.

"_Yeah Yeah I'll call her see if I can help" _

"That's not all Sonny a file turned up at the PCPD on Sam this morning. I don't know a lot, but it includes her criminal record and aliases." Jason paused "one of them is Russian and Spinelli said it was the same name on a manifest that Helena came in to Port Charles on"

"_That doesn't sound good, makes it sound like Sam was involved with the Russians long before she began investigating Jerry" _

"I know. Spinelli is trying to get access to the file now" Jason informed him

"_Hold up a second Jason someone is here to see me" _

There was a pause for several minutes.

"_Jason? Alexis is here. She wants to see you and me. Can you get here?" _

"Yeah Cody and Marco are grabbing Baker. But he can wait to die. Something tells me what is in that file is going to help me track down Helena. I'll be there in 25minutes"

Jason ended the phone call to find Elizabeth standing in front of him, her mouth hung open in shock. She walked straight to him and wrapped her arms around him. Jason moved her to the sofa and they sat down. Succinctly he told her exactly what had happened to date.

"Firstly, Spinelli found the flight that Helena came to Port Charles on, she's been here at least a week. Two of the men traveling with her have the same name as one of the Russians who had Jake in the cabin." he watched as Elizabeth absorbed that information and then continued "Cody has found Baker and I'll deal with him later" Elizabeth closed her eyes knowing what that meant and realizing she didn't care. She opened them again to stare intently at him

"Go on" she urged.

"Sam was found dead this morning and a file turned up at the PCPD about her. Sam had a Russian alias, the same last name as another man who traveled to Port Charles. Alexis is at Sonny's now and she wants to talk to me and Sonny about it." he finished. He'd watched the play of emotions across Elizabeth's face and expressive eyes.

"I want to come with you" she told him. He'd anticipated this and was against it.

"No Elizabeth" as she began to protest he continued "I understand why you want to and under different circumstances I'd agree. But I need you to lie low, I can't risk someone seeing you. I can't take you with me and it's for your protection"

For a moment she looked mutinous, but then he saw the unflagging trust take over. "Alright"

"I'll tell you everything when I know it" He assured her.

"Okay"

"I'm going to head out now." he told her and then informed Johnny "You're in charge while I'm gone"

"Sure" Johnny replied. "How long do you think?"

"Not sure exactly. I have to see Sonny and then Baker and I don't know how long Baker will take" he muttered.

"Jason" Elizabeth called and he looked at her "About Baker, just do it quick so you can get back here to me" she told him with conviction. He sighed and then nodded.

Johnny watched her face as Jason walked out the door, he walked over to her putting comforting arm around her.

"It's okay little sis" he crooned "It doesn't make you a bad person"

She let out a distressed sob and turned her face in to his chest mumbling. "I don't care, I just don't care and that's why I'm crying"

"Shhhhhh"

*****************************************************************************

Jason entered Sonny's study to see a red eyed and distressed Alexis drinking a whiskey.

"Oh hello Jason! Join us" she sing songed.

"Sonny" he nodded to his boss "Alexis" he turned his gaze to her in concern.

Sonny stood and handed him a file. "I've just read it. You should find it interesting"

Jason glanced at it "Cassadine Imposter. Samantha Mccall" he read out loud.

"That was carved in to the skin and flesh of her back" Alexis informed him. Jason looked at her questioningly.

"Oh it was very crude but that was the message "Casa dine Impostr"" she clarified.

"Jesus" Jason muttered.

"Read it" Sonny told him.

Jason opened it and started to read it.

The file contained birth and adoption paperwork, and her criminal record in Russia. Sam had been born in 1974 to a maid in the Cassadine employ, her father was listed as unknown on her birth certificate. She had been taken by Helena as a baby from the maid and adopted out to a Russian family by the name of Stepanov who had links to the Russian mafia as well as corrupt links to the KGB. She was given the name Tanya by her adoptive parents. Jason recognized the name immediately and muttered "FUCK ME". An Ivan Stepanov was one of the men traveling with Helena. Sam used the alias Tanya Stepanoff and worked as an escort for the upper echelon of the Russian mafia. She had several arrests and convictions for prostitution and possession of drugs under other aliases. Then in 1994 a high ranking Police office and would be Politician was murdered and it was believed Tanya aka Sam was responsible. A warrant was issued for the arrest of Tanya Stepanov aka Tanya Stepanoff aka Tania Stepanoff aka Maria Stepanoff. She escaped to Greece and changed her name there to Tania Stephens. The person who had gathered the file then had sketchy details about her movements. But Samantha Mccall became her legal name a year after entering the US in 1996, although there was no record of Tania Stephens or any other of her aliases entering the US. The next few years of her life were already known to Jason so he skimmed them, until he started to read about her arrival in Port Charles. It seems that Jax and Sonny were targeted, and that a third person was pulling the strings. These men were on the periphery but they were to bring her in to the orbit of Alexis and The Cassadines. Her mission was to isolate Nikolas from the rest of his family and friends. At some point she decided the best way to do this was to pose as a Cassadine. She knew about Alexis's dead baby and faked her birth certificate and records to prove she was Alexis daughter. It seems that 3months before the Russian's came to town she was contacted and saw a chance to make some money. Her posturing about bringing Jerry down was in fact a cover up to get closer and steal his share.

Jason looked up, it was unbelievable, yet he knew EVERYTHING now made sense.

"So what do you think?" Sonny asked Jason as he heard him mutter.

Jason shook his head "I don't know what the hell to believe. How could Stan have missed this?"

"Well he missed the Angela Monroe stuff, so I guess why not this too? Amelia didn't have any of this either"

"I did an initial check there is no official record of her birth in Russia" Alexis gulped "Yet the documentation is authentic. If I had to guess I would say this is the work of Helena. For whatever reason she had her records expunged. Which would leave Sam in Helena's debt." Alexis voice held no emotion and no life, the reality had started to crash in on her.

"When she came here she was involved with Jax and Sonny" Jason's mind started to churn trying to process "Now I know that Jax has some connection to Helena but not Sonny and not me, not really. Why would Helena have Sam come after us?"

Sonny made a face "Well there is the fact that I helped Elizabeth fake her death." he reminded him.

Alexis sighed "Again if I had to guess I would say that she sent her here pre-emptively with no real agenda except to find a place for herself here and then when she needed her she would be useful. I guess a "sleeper" would be the right terminology. I suspect that everything that happened between Sam and Jax, Sam and you" she pointed at Sonny "Sam and Jason and actually with anyone Sam had dealings with was all SAM"

"What so? Wait you think Helena brought her here knowing that one day she would use her for whatever reason and in the mean time Sam has just been playing with everyone's lives? How

f*cking sick is that ?" Sonny exclaimed.

Alexis mumbled "What I want to know is did either of you have a clue?" the effects of her third whiskey slurring her speech.

"That she was some "connected" Russian?" Sonny asked "FUCK no, we knew about the stuff since she arrived here. But the rest of it no freaking clue"

"We need to find Jerry and see what else he knows" Jason told them.

"Yes I agree! I have Jax trying to track him down for me and the ME is doing a DNA test" Alexis told him.

"I don't think there is any need Alexis" Jason began as Sonny and Alexis looked at him in shock "Spinelli was able to track down the flight plan Helena used to get to Port Charles, along with the flight plan a boarding manifest was logged. It included the two brothers of one of the men who abducted Jake and also one Ivan Stepanov."

"FUCK" spat Alexis "Then that means Jake was kidnapped because of Sam?" she shook her head in disgust.

"Or Jerry or both of them" Jason added feeling the anger rise in him. He stood and stalked to the door.

"Jason" Sonny called out. "Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of Tom Baker" he paused and glanced at Alexis "Forget you heard that" he ordered.

"Forgotten" she waved a hand nonchalantly.

"Then I need to get back to Elizabeth" he continued on as if Alexis hadn't spoken. He glanced at the file he'd left on the coffee table and glanced at Alexis "do you have any objections to me taking that? I want Spinelli to look in to it while he is trying to track down Jerry"

"Take it." Alexis replied.

Jason walked back to pick up the file and nodded at Sonny "I'll be in touch"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Jason walked briskly through the warehouse that had been gutted during the war with the Russians. It had yet to be re-built and was the perfect place to deal with Tom Baker. As he approached what used to be an office he heard Cody's low voice through the door and the whimpering Tom Baker. Jason smiled and opened the door and stepped inside, the stench of fear and excrement permeated the air. A naked and bleeding Tom looked up, fear and appeal in his eyes.

"Please" he started and then realized who he was facing. He'd long since relieved his bladder and bowel on the floor during one of Cody's beatings.

Jason moved closer wrinkling his nose and examining Tom's injuries. His eyes were gouged, he was missing an ear and some digits from his feet and hands. By the way one shoulder hung limply Jason knew that Cody had dislocated Tom's shoulder to disable him and make the abduction that much easier. He turned to Cody and stated loudly.

"You've been having some fun, taking out some frustrations?"

Cody snickered "Yeah sorry boss it was hard to resist with the fucker bragging about Ms Webber and making Ms Mccall pee herself before she died. I kind of saw it as a challenge. He needed to empty his bladder **and **bowel. Just sorry for the stench."

Jason's eyebrows rose in surprise. Tom knew about Sam? Knew details about her last few hours? Could only mean he was responsible or knew who was.

"It's alright Cody I appreciate that you've laid the ground work but left the main event for me" he smirked as he squatted in front of Tom Baker.

"I know you here for Elizabeth" he paused as Tom Baker nodded "and I want to know who sent you after her and what Sam has to do with" Jason ground out.

"Ari Theodos was the go between" he mumbled "But some woman was giving the orders."

"What woman?" Jason prompted

"I don't know her name. I met her when I arrived but she wouldn't give me a name" Tom wheezed. "They told me I could have Elizabeth if I killed Sam Mccall first" Tom gasped in pain "they decided on how she was to be killed and when."

"and in exchange they gave you information about Elizabeth?" Jason ground out through clenched teeth.

Seeing the emotion in the man Tom realized he was a dead man. "yes" he whimpered.

"The woman giving the orders…what did she look like?" Jason demanded standing.

"Older woman, blonde graying hair, small petite, well dressed, lots of expensive looking jewellry. A lady I guess." Tom attempted to describe Helena but as sketchy as it was Jason knew who he was describing.

Jason's head bowed, so everything led back to Helena Cassadine and her insane fucking war with the Spencer's.

"Good Tom" Jason muttered as Tom sobbed and begged to be let go. Jason locked his knees and reached behind him to retrieve his gun from it's place tucked in to the waistband of his jeans. He raised his leg and rested his motorcycle boot clad foot on Tom's injured shoulder. He listened as Tom whimpered in pain, he then kicked and watched Tom and the chair topple over. Tom's head thwacked against the cement floor with a sickening noise leaving Tom momentarily stunned.

Jason leaned over him aiming his gun at the spot on Tom's forehead that he was going to put a bullet in.

"What I'd really like to do now Tom is torture you a bit more, pay you back for what you did to Elizabeth when she was 15" Tom whimpered and closed his eyes as Jason continued "Think yourself lucky I love Elizabeth and because she wants me back with her as soon as possible and I like to make her happy, you have to die quick"

Jason paused long enough to see Tom's eye's flash open and then the trigger. Tom Baker died with his eyes wide open looking in to Jason's eyes.

"Get rid of the body and call a clean up crew." Jason ordered as he straightened "Let me know when it's done. I'll need you and the others at the safe house. You can rest up and eat there."

"Will do boss" Cody replied.

Jason walked to the sink in the corner and washed his hands. He needed to get back to Elizabeth and tell her everything he learned about Helena.

The man watched Jason, unseen, stalk to his motorcycle. With great stealth the man moved out of the shadows to retrieve his own motor cycle and follow Jason Morgan at a distance, with no headlights that could be detected by the enforcer.

* * *

Jason rode straight in to the shed and shut the motorcycle down. Taking a deep breath he dismounted and headed towards the house. He felt relief that he could tell Elizabeth that she had nothing to fear from Tom Baker ever again. But despite what she had said as he was leaving he still felt he would need to protect her from what exactly that meant.

* * *

He pulled up as he saw the red light on the back of Jason Morgan's motorbike slow and turn in the distance. He knew he was close to where they were hiding Elizabeth Webber and it was time to report to Mr Theodos and Madam Cassadine.

"It is Ivan" he stated as the call was answered.

"Do you know where they are?" Ari replied

"Yes! What do you want me to do?" Ivan asked.

"Return here and await Madam's instructions." Ari ordered as he ended the call and turned to Madam Cassadine. She smiled in anticipation.

"Madam. Ivan knows their location"

"Good! Soon Ari we will send the men to where she is and get my dear Elizabeth and we will kill anyone including that brain damaged thug Morgan who gets in the way." She planned.

"You don't want her dead now?" Ari asked confused.

"All in good time Ari but she is the key to the Spencer's and Nikolas. They will do anything to protect her and that nasty Spencer brat"

* * *

Jason opened the door and stepped in to the living room to see Elizabeth curled up on the sofa between Francis and Johnny watching TV. Jake had dropped off to sleep on Francis's broad chest. Jason smiled.

"You all look comfortable. Where's Cam?" he asked not seeing the boy.

Elizabeth shifted to lift Jake on to her shoulder and stood with Francis assistance.

"He's with Spinelli. I suspect he's teaching him how to hack in secret" Elizabeth laughed.

"How about I put Jake to bed. I'll stay with him, you two probably need to talk" Francis suggested as he took the still sleeping infant child from Elizabeth's arms. As he stepped around Jason, Jason decided to lean in and plant a loving kiss on his son's head feeling the silky soft blonde hair tickle his nose.

Francis smirked at Jason "Good thing you got good aim man, I thought you were leaning in to plant one on me"

Jason grunted, Elizabeth failed to stifle her giggle and Johnny let out a guffaw.

"Very funny" Jason grumbled. Elizabeth stepped forward and took hold of his hand leading him toward the kitchen.

"I'll make you and sandwich and you can give Johnny and me an update." she told them.

Some time later, after Jason had finished his roast beef, mustard and cheese sandwich and a beer, Jason had filled Johnny and Elizabeth in on everything that he had found out that day and the demise of Tom.

"God" Elizabeth mumbled "What a way to die?" thinking of Sam's last hours and minutes and the details of it that Jason hadn't told her that morning.

Johnny and Jason nodded, agreeing it was a horrible way to die but neither able to muster up much sympathy considering the way she'd played so many for so long.

"Wait" Elizabeth gasped "that means Jake's kidnapping" she stumbled over the reality of what was behind Jake's kidnapping.

"Don't go there Elizabeth" Jason demanded moving to take her in his arms. "I want us to concentrate on what is happening now. Helena is still out there and I have to find her."

Elizabeth nodded numbly and she clung to him.

"Right well" Johnny began. "now that Tom has been taken care of, it's time to concentrate on Helena and we need to get more men up here. So I suggest we get the men you used to monitor Tom up here ASAP." Johnny suggested matter of factly.

Jason glanced at Johnny over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I'd already planned on it. Cody is arranging" he paused "the clean up and then I'll get him and the other's up here. We know how many men Helena brought with her but have no idea how many men she has on the ground here in the US"

Johnny jumped up "I'll get Cam and put him to bed" and left the kitchen to let Jason and Elizabeth have some time alone. She raised her eyes to his when she knew they were alone.

"Jason, you had to kill a man to keep me safe, it doesn't seem right to say thank you but I want to say it anyway" she whispered.

Jason sighed "I understand and I make no apology for doing anything I need to do in order to keep you and our sons safe." she nodded "and it's not over Elizabeth. There will be more killing" she shivered in his arms and he stopped.

"I don't want you or Francis or Johnny or anyone else that is protecting me hurt or killed Jason" she sobbed "I'm so scared I will loose you"

"Elizabeth I'm not proud of what I do but I am damn good at it. It's what I know and you need to trust that I'll always come back to you"

"I do I do" she sobbed "I just love you so much Jason" she lifted her face tears blinding her and lips sought his looking for love and assurance. He lowered his head and took her trembling lips with passion.

"Soon my love this will all be over and we can start our life together. I love you Elizabeth, never forget it." he promised.

He held her close, kissing her and whispering his love and he felt relief when he realized her shivering had stopped. "Let's go to bed" he suggested softly "I feel the need to hold you in my arms and watch you sleep"

She smiled and nodded "I love you Jason"

"I know" he replied "and I love you.

* * *

Jason heard the cars announcing the arrival of Cody and the other men.

He had laid down on the bed, between his two sons, with Elizabeth wrapped

In his arms. They'd talked quietly and Jason in an effort to take her mind of what lay ahead had told her that he planned to take her and the boys on a trip to Italy. As soon as this mess was over, he was packing up his family and taking them far away. He hadn't told Elizabeth but he'd hoped to marry her in one of the beautiful churches in Rome or Venice.

But it would be a surprise. She had snuggled closer at the suggestion and said it sounded perfect, and then asked for how long. His reply of at least a month was met with a soft sigh of contentment.

"I would love to spend a month with you in Italy. In fact anywhere we can be together is good"

She'd then begged him to tell her the old stories about where in Italy he'd been, his favorite city, his favorite place for coffee or food or gelato. He'd told her everything again in a soft soothing voice and much later realized she'd fallen asleep. He was content to lay there with her in his arms until he heard the cars.

He gingerly moved Elizabeth out of his arms and into a comfortable position and got up and left the room. Francis nodded to him from the couch and got up moving around him to take up his position in the room to watch over Elizabeth, Cam and Jake.

Jason walked to the front door and out on to the balcony greeting the men as they alighted from the vehicles and unloaded stuff from the trunk of the car. Jason felt the hair on the back of his neck rise in alarm, something wasn't right. He scanned the long driveway back down to the road and swung it around to look searchingly out in to the trees as the men filed passed him and in to the safe house. The last of the men to dump his stuff outside the door was Cody, who had noted his bosses stillness. Cody being military trained and with his own 6th sense highly developed had learned to respect those of his bosses as even more rapier sharp. Cody shook his heard Jason Morgan would have made an awesome special ops specialist.

"You okay boss" he enquired softly.

"Nope"

"I know I feel it too" Cody explained.

Jason glanced at him. "How about you and I do a little reconnaissance work?"

Cody shook his head "How about I do it?"

"Why not both?" Jason asked curiously. His instinct was to never do that kind of thing alone but he recognized and respected Cody's opinion.

"We'd be tripping over each other. Better Idea is, if I go on my own. You need to get the kid to check the surveillance feeds." He moved in to the house and stepped back out to the porch a few moments later rubbing ash from the open fire on to his face and bald head to blacken it. He was already dressed in black and bent to retrieve a large knife and night vision goggles and a torch from his knapsack. He shoved the knife inside his boot, turned the safety on his glock off, pulled the goggles down on to his head, tucked his gun back into his leg holster and tucked the torch under his arm.

"I'll use the goggles until I can determine if anyone is around. If it turns out I can't find anyone I'm going to look for evidence that someone has been here" Jason nodded "I'll be back" he stated as he headed off in to the night with Jason watching him as long as he could. He hurriedly moved in to the house and made his way to the computer and communications room. Spinelli was spluttering over the blacked figure on the surveillance cameras moving away from the safe house.

"It's Cody. We both have a bad feeling so he's checking for me. I want you to go over all the security camera feeds with me.

Almost two frustrating hours later, Jason's hackles were still raised. Something was not right he felt it in his bones. He and Spinelli had found nothing suspicious on the surveillance cameras. Cody appeared in the doorway wiping ash off his face.

Jason jumped up "Well?"

"I found fresh tire tracks about a mile down the road, I followed them to where they came off the road and then retraced them back." he swallowed "there is an excellent view of the house from there"

"Damn it" swore Jason.

"We need to get the fair Elizabeth and your progeny out of here and to a safe place Stone Cold" Spinelli squeaked, fear for the safety of Jason's family in his eyes. He felt the steadying hand on his shoulder and looked up in to Cody's eyes.

"No time Spinelli. We have to bunker down" Cody told him. Cody looked at Jason, who nodded in agreement.

"They've lost the element of surprise we know they are coming and we'll be prepared" Jason's stone cold mask came down.

"Oh I BEG to differ Stone Cold. We have no idea how many the evil twisted grandmother is sending, we could end up woefully out numbered and…" his voice sputtered in to silence at the look of determination on Jason and Cody's face.

"Kid this is what I was trained to do" Cody explained "and this is what Jason does best."

Johnny strolled in to the communications room rubbing his eyes after dozing in front of the TV.

"What's all the noise about?" he enquired.

"Oh jovial enforcer dude please speak to Stone Cold, we've been breached we must move the fair Elizabeth and Stone colds progeny post haste" Spinelli informed him

"What the hell did he say?" Johnny asked Jason in confusion.

"Cody found fresh tire marks down the road veering off the road. Where they stopped has a great view of the house. Spinelli wants to move everyone" Jason translated.

"Bad idea. There is nowhere to take them at short notice, besides we know they are coming so we can plan" Johnny rejected Spinelli's idea whole heartedly. Jason smiled knowing he had the right men with him.

"I know. " he paused "Johnny and Cody can you alert the men and get them in the house we need to strategize" he paused "Oh and tell Max I need to see him" he added

"Sure thing boss" Johnny replied as he and Cody moved to gather the men up.

"Spinelli come with me" Jason ordered as he grabbed Spinelli's arm and dragged him towards the room where Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake were sleeping. He opened the door and dragged Spinelli in behind him, pushing him towards Francis. Francis looked at Jason's face and then at Spinelli's fear and was immediately concerned.

"What is it Jason?" but Jason raised one finger to his lips to shush Francis. He maneuvered himself on to the bed and up close to Elizabeth he ran a hand down her arm and moved closer so that his lips were close to her ear.

"Elizabeth baby wake up" he whispered still rubbing her arm. She shivered and stirred to look up at him.

"What? What is it?" She asked trying to wake up fully. He calmed her instantly

"Shh baby it's okay. I just need to tell you, Francis and Spinelli something" he whispered.

"Okay" she nodded.

"I need you and the boys to move to the day bed in the communications room."

"I'm not sure they'll sleep there Jason" she told him.

"I know and I'm sorry. There is one thing I didn't tell you about this house. Under the day bed is a door to the basement. It's kind of like a panic room"

"But Jason why?" she asked fear entering her voice.

"They are coming for us" Francis stated with no emotion. Jason glanced at him and nodded.

"You may not have to go down there right away or even at all. Francis and Spinelli can monitor the surveillance and Francis will make the decision on when you should go down there. I don't believe it can be breeched but you will be heavily armed in case it does"

Franics nodded solemnly. He understood that he wouldn't get to fight alongside his friends, instead he was being entrusted with Jason's most precious things his family and he would fight to the death for them.

"I understand Jason"

"I don't. Where will you be Jason" she asked dread and fear lacing her voice.

"Holding them off. We have to take it to them Elizabeth the guys are out there strategizing now."

Francis made a move around Elizabeth and headed out the door.

"I don't like this Jason" she mumbled moving into his arms.

"I concur with the maternal one" Spinelli spluttered moving closer.

"Elizabeth you said you trust…" he started only to be interrupted.

"I know what I said and I meant it. But I also said I was scared you'd end up dead because of me and you know I can't take that" she whispered.

"If I end up dead its because Helena Cassadine is a psycho bitch that I should have taken out years ago." he joked and she raised stricken eyes to him "Oh baby don't be scared"

"Ask me anything but not that. I get to be scared for you" she snapped.

"Alright I'm sorry I know you are scared. I just want to comfort you and I don't know how with the threat on our doorstep. We've got some time though, so lets not argue, lets move the boys to the other room"

She nodded, clinging to him a fraction longer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One **

Ari Theodas snapped his cell phone shut and frowned, trying to process the information he'd just been given. He glanced at Helena Cassadine who was sitting serenely, eyes close, a slight curve to her lips.

"Ari everything is falling in to place" she sighed. Then sensing his tension as he moved closer she opened her eyes questioningly. "What is it?"

"I've just been give some information Madam" he began.

"Information?" she asked sitting up offering her full attention.

"Well you know I've had people on the inside at the Police Department monitoring the reaction to Samantha Mccall's murder"

"Yes YES Ari spit it out" she replied in anticipation.

"It seems Elizabeth Webber petitioned the caught to change Jake Spencer's birth certificate and her lawyer filed a custodial agreement at the same time. It's not common knowledge at the moment but it seems it will be in the papers tomorrow"

Helena stared at Ari waiting.

"Jake Spencer is not Lucky Spencer's son." he paused to gauge Helena. "Jason Morgan is the biological father of Jake Spencer and there is DNA paternity test included in the petition as proof"

"OH MY GOD" Helena gasped. "Elizabeth you naughty naughty girl" she looked up at Ari questioningly "when was the paternity test done?"

"Back in 2006 very early in the pregnancy" Ari responded. "Do you still want to go after the child?"

"Why of course!" she replied "But I need to think"

"I'm sorry Madam I'm guessing this has ruined your plans and we may need to re-strategize"

"Well we do need to re-strategize but this could play in to my plans for Port Charles" she stated.

"I don't understand "Ari responded.

"My plan has always to been to take over Port Charles eventually Ari. I wanted to bring the Spencer's down and weaken my Grandson. But I also intended to take down the Corinthos Organization too. The attempted Russian infiltration was a pre-emptive strike and never meant to succeed. Andre Karpov was an incompetent but he did serve one purpose, to highlight the strengths of the Corinthos Organization, namely Jason Morgan, and to cause tension between Sonny and Jason. It caused Sonny to get in to bed with the Zaccahara's. This could actually serve my purpose Ari, I could take down the Spencer's along with Sonny and Jason all at once."

"Madam I urge you to re-think. That would be a very ambitious undertaking and Jason Morgan is well known and I believe.." she interrupted him with an imperious wave of her hand.

"HUSH Ari…I have to think" she hissed "We may need more men Ari"

"Certainly Madam." he paused then continued "There is one other thing, The Spencer's and your grandson are on the Cassadine jet returning to Port Charles"

"Good Good" she told him distracted and then smiled an evil smile "I'm feeling generous. Call off the planned attack on the house where Elizabeth is tonight. Give the little family time together and let Morgan wonder when we are coming for them. He'll become complacent"

"Madam " he cautioned "I feel compelled to remind you, Morgan is renowned for being anything but complacent, I think we should go…"

Again she interrupted him "ENOUGH" she ordered "We will take the fight to them on our own terms, MY terms. Call it off NOW"

"Yes Madam"

* * *

At the last minute Jason decided not to move the boys to the day bed in the communications room just yet, preferring to let them get as much sleep as possible. Instead he asked Johnny to watch them and took Francis and Elizabeth to check out the "panic" room. Jason pulled the day bed out from the wall in to the center of the room, and kicked the rug underneath to the side revealing the latched door to the basement. He opened it and then gestured for Elizabeth and Francis to go down the stairs and have a look at the room.

"Once the stairs are pulled away from the opening you'll find the second door, the one that locks from the inside." Jason explained.

Elizabeth glanced around, it was comfortable but she shuddered at the idea of being locked in there while other people were being shot at. She looked at Francis and he smiled reading her thoughts.

"I know kid. I feel the same way but it's all about protecting you and the boys. Maybe it won't go this far".

"I hope not Francis, I think you can safely say I will go certifiably insane." she responded. Heading back up the stairs quickly to Jason, with Francis following.

"The locking mechanism is the same as the one in Sonny's house. Different keycode though" he glanced at Elizabeth "Elizabeth knows it".

"I do?" she smiled wearily.

"Yeah" he smiled back "the date we met at Jakes"

"Ahh Stone Cold, the Jackal is somewhat claustrophobic and would prefer NOT to go down there unless it is at gunpoint" Spinelli stammered.

"It's okay Spinelli" he told him as he pulled him aside. "If the time comes I'll shove you down there"

"At gunpoint?" Spinelli requested.

"If that's what you want" Jason nodded.

"It is" He replied.

"Spinelli in the mean time, we got this from Tom Baker's things" Jason told him as he handed him the cell phone. "See if you can track any phone calls to and from it. We may get lucky and get a location for Helena."

'Certainly Stone Cold" Spinelli smiled and gesturing at Jason "This is good" as he trotted away to start his search.

Jason moved to over to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her, while Francis closed the door and repositioned the rug and the day bed.

"You want to check on the boysand try to get some more sleep, while I make some phone calls?" he asked turning her towards the room where the boys were safely sleeping.

"Yes" she questioned wrapping her arms around him for a brief hug, before turning away to go check on the boys.

* * *

Cody waited for Elizabeth to close the bedroom door and then approached Jason.

'Hey boss I got something I want to discuss with you"

"What is it?" Jason looked at him, his attention diverted from the small bedroom where his family were.

"I think we need some more men" Cody stated flatly.

"Agreed, but I think we've exhausted the suitable ones from the warehouse and I can't pull guards off Sonny. I think we have to make do and hope for the best. Helena and her men have lost the element of surprise now and hopefully that will play in our favor" Jason responded.

"Ahh well no we haven't exhausted all the suitable men" Cody offered.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Well while you were in charge I've done a lot of the hiring of men for the docks and warehouses"

Jason nodded "Yeah and I am pleased with the way you've handled it. To a man they have all been great choices, hard working efficient and disciplined"

"Ever wonder why" Cody asked as he saw comprehension dawn on Jason's face..

"Yeah" Jason paused then smiling "they're all ex-military aren't they?"

"Yeah! Guys I trained with, or fought with. Some who were injured in Iraq and pensioned off. But all men I knew I could count on if we were ever forced into another war like the one with the Russians" Cody explained.

"Well I'm surprised I didn't figure it out earlier." Jason nodded. "Are they all aware they are working for the Mob" Jason asked

"Yes! I'll be honest Jason every last man understands what your business is about and they are trust worthy. As long as you don't ask them to attack and kill unarmed civilians or innocents they are okay with whatever we ask them to do. I explained that you only fight when attacked or threatened or to protect your family. That is a ethos they understand and can operate under"

"You say some were injured and pensioned off" Jason queried.

"Nothing serious, just the sort of thing that would hinder constant training and military exercises. The military can be pedantic about things. But they are all fit and capable enough for what we need them for, and all highly trained. There isn't one of them that I wouldn't trust to watch my back" Cody assured him.

Jason nodded again "Well I don't like that you are discussing the business with everyone Cody" Jason shook his head "but at this point in time I'm going to trust you to find the ones who will want to help out with this"

"Already done." Cody smiled. "I've set up a meeting tomorrow for you to meet them, and to tell them what we are up against. They'll have questions but they can be trusted"

The bedroom door opened and Elizabeth slipped out.

"Jason? I think this call is from Nikolas" she held up the her cell phone that was ringing.

"Come in to the communications rooms and answer it babe" he responded, following her.

Over his shoulder he asked "Cody are they all single men?"

"All except one, he's divorced, no kids" Cody replied, following Jason and Elizabeth.

"Thanks" Jason replied as he prepared for the phone conversation with Nikolas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Claudia sat serenely watching Sonny pace the floor of the study. After several minutes she sighed in exasperation.

"Sonny you are going to implode. Sit down and tell me what you are thinking" she patted the space on the sofa beside her.

Sonny stopped pacing and stared at her for a moment, then walked to the armchair and sank in to it, ignoring the space beside her.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about all this." He stated.

"In what way? Elizabeth and her children are in a safe house somewhere. You have Alexis, Kristina and Molly here they are safe. Carly and the boys are with Jax. I personally think you have all your bases covered" she pointed out.

Sonny glanced at her "Normally I would agree but this is Helena Cassadine, I don't think there is such a thing as having all your bases covered"

"She's just an old woman Sonny, give it a rest" Claudia told him smirking.

"You have no idea what this woman is capable of." Sonny accused and proceeded to give her an abridged version of the things Helena and her family had perpetrated on the Spencer & Cassadine families not to mention the citizens of Port Charles.

After a moment of stunned silence Claudia mumbled "God that's is all so twisted, even more twisted than my fucked up family"

"Exactly" Sonny confirmed "But you can relax, she won't go after you I believe you are relatively safe. Although she may see you as a clean slate someone she can work on to turn against me" he smiled.

"Sonny I would never…" she started

"She has ways and they aren't all conventional." he muttered and then making a snap decision "It's not safe here. I'm going to call Jax and arrange for him to take Carly, Alexis and my kids to the island. There are more guards down them to protect them without pulling the guys we have here off them to help with finding Helena. We can move them tonight or in the morning, Helena won't waste time going after them. Then I can go and help Jason." at her stunned expression "you I want you to go and visit your Uncle Rudy until this blows over"

"I thought you said I was safe" Claudia questioned.

Sonny shook his head "I don't think anyone is safe" he paused "Where the FUCK is Luke? And why hasn't he checked in? We need to make sure Lulu, Lesley, Bobbie and Laura are all safe as well"

"Maybe I should stay and help" Claudia suggested.

"No! But I may need your brother, think he can set aside his hatred" Sonny asked..

"Can you?" she countered.

"Hell yes"

"Then he can too" she assured him "I'll call him."

"I'm going to call Jason"

* * *

"Nikolas where are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"_We're in my jet on our way back to Port Charles. We've tracked Helena to there. Luke and I both have had a bunch of messages from you, Sonny and Alexis. So we need to check in with them but are you okay?"_

"I'm with Jason now. I've got you on speaker" she told him as Jason moved closer to her, angry at Nikolas's cavalier tone.

"Nikolas it's Jason and you are a late to the party, Helena has been in Port Charles for a few weeks"

"_How do you know that Jason?" Luke spoke up._

"Well not that it fucking matters now…but Spinelli tracked them by flight plans. We know when she arrived and how many she arrived with".

"_Why am I only just hearing this now?" Luke demanded_

"What the FUCK? We've been trying to contact you for two days, we found this information out yesterday. You left Port Charles what? A week ago and didn't think to give me or Sonny a heads up that Elizabeth would need protection?" Jason accused. Elizabeth put her hand on his knee.

"_There wasn't time to let everyone know, I told Natasha and I knew Elizabeth would go to you for protection" Luke replied._

"I'm worried about other people though, where's Lulu and Lesley" Elizabeth interjected as she could feel the tension and anger in Jason about to explode.

"_Don't worry about them. I sent Lulu, Lesley and Bobbi to Laura in Paris, they are being guarded there" Nikolas interrupted. _

This information made Jason fume, he looked out for them, but what about Elizabeth and the boys? Jason reared back trying to control his temper and Elizabeth whispered to him "forget it just tell him what we know"

Jason drew in a shaky breath in an attempt to calm his temper.

"Forget about it. Look! Shit has gone down here Luke. Helena arranged for Tom Baker to be released from jail" he paused for the audible shocked curses of Nikolas, Luke and Lucky who interrupted.

"_Elizabeth are you and the boys okay" Lucky asked._

"We are fine Lucky, Jason is looking after us." she assured him smugly.

Jason proceeded to tell Luke, Lucky and Nikolas about everything they found out in the last few days. Sam and Helena's connection, Sam's true paternity and manner of death at Tom Baker's hands, Helena's links to the Russian mafia and possibly to the kidnapping of Jake and the war Jason had fought with the Russians.

"_Well it seems my beautiful viper has been busy" Luke mused._

"You know what Luke I know this shit you and Helena do is a game to both of you, but no more. She IS going to die and I'm going to kill her. She is a direct threat to Elizabeth and Jake and she is not allowed to live."

"_Jason it's not up to you" Nikolas started to protest._

"FUCK YOU!" Jason roared "You! all three of you, left Elizabeth alone and vulnerable here. You were all more concerned with this fucking game you've been playing. Well no more. This is my game now and I call the shots. You can help or stay out of it."

"_You don't get to order us around Jason" Lucky protested in his best intimidating voice._

"No but if you don't stay out of my way, or if you try to stop me. You'll be dead too" Jason warned.

Elizabeth gasped "Jason?" and he turned to look at her.

"No one threatens my family and anyone not willing to help or who tries to stop me, I consider a threat also"

"_Alright alright calm down tiger" Luke cajoled. "We are due to land tomorrow at 11am and we'll be ready to fight alongside you"_

"Good" Jason replied "in the mean time Nikolas is it possible Helena is on Spoon Island?"

"_I'd say it's a guarantee" Nikolas replied "There is any number of places on the island and in the mansion she could hold up undetected.."_

"Right I need some sort of map or schematic of the island and the mansion. I may decide to take the fight directly to her rather than hold up here waiting" Jason asked.

"_Have Spinelli call Alfred…he'll supply him with everything he needs" Nikolas replied and then abruptly ended the call.._

All present in the room looked around at each other but only Elizabeth put voice to what all was thinking.

"What a bunch of dumb asses!" she muttered. Leaving Jason grinning and the rest of the room chuckling.

* * *

Sonny grabbed at his phone and called Jason.

"_Hey" _

"I know it's late I'm sorry, but things are starting to get to me. How's things going there ?" Sonny mumbled.

"_Good we just heard from Luke and Nik. They finally figured out Helena was back in Port Charles and are on their way home. Nik thinks Helena will be on Spoon Island somewhere and Spinelli is getting maps of the island and mansion, which hopefully have all the secret tunnels and caves etc. I know of one where Sam and I hid out once but I think the place is probably like a rabbit warren. Plus we have Tom Baker's cell phone, Spinelli is trying to pinpoint a location for Helena by tracking the incoming and outgoing calls." Jason recounted._

"Why do we need to know that? Have we decided to take it to her?" Sonny questioned.

"_Yeah, I don't like being a sitting duck. Things are quiet here at the moment but If she doesn't come after us tonight then we take it to her tomorrow night. The more we know the better prepared we are" Jason stated._

"Alright. I'm going stir crazy here Jason and I don't feel I've done enough to protect everyone. I'm going to call Jax and get him to take Carly, Alexis and the kids to the island. There are plenty of guards down there that I trust, and we won't be left short handed here. Plus I figure Helena won't want to waste the time or send some men after them there." he paused "I don't know if she is even after my family I just have this bad feeling and I need to get them OUT of Port Charles"

"_No NO I think it's a good idea. I take it Jax hasn't heard from Jerry yet?" Jason questioned._

"I don't think so or he would have let one of us know. I'll know soon enough when I call him." Sonny replied.

"_Okay will you head up here when they go?" Jason asked._

"First thing tomorrow. I'll see you then" Sonny ended the call head down, marginally calmer after talking to Jason.

He glanced up as he heard Alexis enter the room with yawning Kristina and Molly.

"Hey" he smiled going over to put an arm around Kristina and place gentle hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Hey Uncle Sonny" Molly mumbled and he smiled

"Dad what's going on?" Kristina asked.

"You know what's going on Kristina your mother told you" Sonny replied.

"Yeah that psycho Helena is on the warpath, but I mean specifically now that we had to get out of bed at nearly 2 in the morning".

"Kristina" Alexis warned.

"No it's alright. I want you close to me in the house. I know it's not ideal and you wanted to stay with your mother and Molly at the gatehouse but I want you here and as soon as I can arrange it, you are going with the boys to the island"

"Sonny" Claudia interrupted as she came down the stairs.

"yeah" Sonny replied.

"Uncle Rudy wants us on the first commercial flight tomorrow back to Milan"

"We?" questioned Sonny.

"He wants John too. He said it's not his fight and he wants John to stay out of it" Claudia replied.

"Fine whatever" Sonny waved his hand.

"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight" Claudia offered, lingering to see if Sonny would follow her.

"Goodnight" he dismissed her. So she reluctantly trudged back up the stairs.

"So when do we leave?" Alexis asked, only to be interrupted by Sonny's phone ringing.

"Yeah" Sonny answered.

"_Sonny it's Jax" _

"Hey you heard from your brother?" Sonny queried.

"_No and I'm starting to worry. You left a message was it about Jerry?" _

"No I'm a….I'm having a bad feeling with everyone here in Port Charles scattered. I was hoping you would take Carly, Alexis and all the kids to the island." Sonny suggested.

"_What about Jerry? Do you still need me to find him?" Jax questioned._

"_No need brother dear…what on earth is with all the frantic phone calls and messages?" Jerry questioned as he appeared in Jax's line of vision._

"_Sonny? My brother just walked in. We'll be right there with Carly and the boys" Jax stated and ended the call._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three - NC 17**

Elizabeth woke slowly, still exhausted. This broken sleep pattern was unnerving to her equilibrium, which was already shaky considering the events of the last few days. Sleeping for 2 or 3 hours at time before her dreams and nightmares dictated she wake up was exhausting. She checked her boys, snuggled up sleeping soundly beside her. It was good that despite the turmoil and the cloud of uncertainty they were all living under that the boys didn't seem affected. She reached out a hand to smooth a curl from Cam's eye, and again to run a hand over Jake's spiky hair, and felt herself calm. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Francis was awake and he smiled at her. She rolled off the bed and moved to whisper to Francis.

"I'm going to find Jason, I need to speak to him" Francis nodded as she turned and quietly left the room.

She saw Jason asleep in an armchair and smiled, watching him for several moments. Then unable to resist she quietly approached him, uncrossing his arms from across his chest.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he whispered, instantly alert.

"No! I need your arms around me" she confessed as she climbed in to his lap and settled against his chest, his arms enclosing her.

"Did you sleep?" he asked content to hold her.

"A little bit. But its not a restful sleep Jason, I'm sure you understand that" she murmured.

"I'm sorry baby" he kissed her on the temple.

"Why? You can't control my dreams and nightmares"

"No but I wish you felt safe here with me" he replied regretfully.

"I do, I do feel safe here, especially in your arms. It's the only place I do feel safe. The dreams and nightmares are not about you Jason, they are about me." she sighed.

"Well there has been no sign of anyone, no traffic on the roads. I've had Trey and Enzo watching the roads from both directions. I can only think she is either waiting us out or waiting for more people to arrive." he told her.

"More people? God Jason" she shivered.

"Don't worry Cody has arranged for me to meet some ex military buddies of his. We'll be better prepared and armed than they are" Jason assured her. An idea popped in to his head and he voiced it "I'm going stir crazy in here just like you. Let's take a walk outside?" he suggested.

"Can we?" she asked.

"Yeah! I'll show you the old Apple tree behind the house here." he said as he stood with her in his arms. Slowly lowering her to the floor and taking her hand he lead her to the communications room.

"I'm taking Elizabeth for a walk out back" he announced to Andrew who was monitoring the surveillance cameras.

"Okay boss"

They strolled hand in hand around the front of the house and for the first time Elizabeth was able to appreciate the outside beauty of the house and the grounds. They walked around the back of the house to where the apple tree grew. Jason leaned against the tree and tugged her in to his arms. The sun was just starting to come up. Another twenty minutes or so and it would be up fully, and he would need to make plans and strategize with the men. But for this moment he needed Elizabeth in his arms. She settled against him and he dipped his head to take her lips, softly at first with reverence and then slowly more demanding and with passion. She met his demands and passion with some of her own, her hand straying underneath his shirt to stroke his heated skin, she leaned against him and felt him harden against her stomach and felt an answering heat between her legs.

Reluctantly she pulled back and he murmured his own reluctance to let her go.

"What is that?" she pointed over his shoulder.

"What?" he glanced over his shoulder "You mean the barn? With the extra men we brought up here they are sleeping and hanging out in there" he explained trying to re-capture her lips. But she pushed at his chest.

"Not the barn the other little building?" she asked.

"Oh that used to be some kind of workshop, I got the bike in there" he replied swooping in to nibble at her lips.

"I'd like to see it" she told him as she grabbed his arms and held them in front of her.

Jason heaved a big sigh "Okay." he took her hand and led her to the old workshop which was now a storage shed. They walked inside and he turned to pull the door shut and instantly felt Elizabeth's arm's encircle him from behind. He moaned as he felt her hands move underneath is shirt to stroke his chest and then again as her left hand dropped to cup the bulge in his jeans making him harden even more. His head dropped back at the sheer pleasure of having her hands on his skin again. She dropped her hands and stepped away from him allowing him to turn. He watched as she dropped her jacket to the floor and slowly rid herself of her own shirt. She then dropped the straps of her bra to expose her breasts to him, the nipples pebbled hard and begging for him.

"So beautiful" he murmured as he dropped his own jacket to the floor and wrenched his t-shirt from his body. She dropped her hands to the fastening of her jeans and let them drop to the floor leaving her in her panties.

"Elizabeth" he breathed mesmerized.

She walked back to him wrapping her arms around him and rubbing her breasts against his naked chest.

"mmmm" she moaned as his hands roamed her back tracing a path to her panties slipping inside to massage her buttocks. Her own hands found the fastenings of his jeans and slipped inside to stroke him.

"GOD Elizabeth you feel so good. I need to be inside you" his eyes searched the workshop frantically and spotted the workbench. He let go of her long enough to find the blanket he kept in the saddle bags on his bike and spread it on the work bench. He stalked back to her lifting her high in the air so she could wrap her legs around his waist and rub her center against him. His mouth found hers again in a mind numbing kiss as he carried her to the work bench and gently sat her on the blanket he'd laid out. She locked her legs around him and dragged him closer to her. Lips parted she kissed him and her tongue invaded his mouth overwhelming him with her passion. He stroked her thighs and coaxed her to loosen her legs until they fell away from him. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties and stepped back to strip her free of them. He dropped to his knees between her legs and hooked a leg over each shoulder and feasted on her. He licked and sucked at her center, her clit, while she moaned and panted in appreciation. He felt her getting close and she grabbed at his head pulling him away from her.

"Inside me now please" she gasped. He stood and shoved his jeans and boxer briefs out of the way. Stepping back between her legs she raised them to lock around his waist again. Her arms pulling him closer, he ducked his head to kiss each nipple. She reached between them to guide him to her.

As he entered her she whispered "Jason it's been so long and I've missed you so much. I need you, I love you"

He pushed in until he was full inside her, completely surrounded by her. He gazed at her and sighed, "I'm home baby. I love you so much"

Their movements started off slowly reverently enjoying the feeling of being one again. But soon the erotic pleasure took over and they were rocking together in frantic rhythm. Elizabeth stared in to Jason's eyes and then found herself staring at his lips, as Jason continuously licked his lips seeking out the taste of her. She moved in to kiss him again, their tongues flicking against each other. She was so consumed by the pleasure of Jason pounding inside of her, soon her own tongue was mimicking his actions thrusting in side Jason's mouth. He felt surrounded and consumed by her and he knew nothing on this earth would ever feel as good as that feeling. He was hers mind, body and soul and he'd never let her go again.

Her head fell back and all he could hear was her panting and moaning, her words of love only half formed and incoherently whispered as she writhed against him accepting all of him. Her back arched putting her nipples within reach of his mouth. As he felt himself getting closer to orgasm, he tried to control it. He wanted them to go over the edge together. He sucked her pert nipple into his mouth and reached between them to tease her clit and with one last thrust they both let go, shattering together, crying out each other's names. For long moments after, they did not move. Although exhausted her legs never lost their strength and remained locked around him, holding him inside her. Not that he wanted to leave, he was happy right where he was. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent, her head still thrown back. Soon her breathing calmed and she lifted her head to kiss his shoulder, working her way up his neck to his cheek until their lips met in a slow sensuous kiss.

"The sun's up" she whispered with a smile.

"I know" he replied still nibbling kisses at her lips.

"I feel complete now Jason" she confessed.

He looked at her, the face he'd loved for so many years, he'd seen so many expressions on her face over the years he knew and loved them all. He felt complete also.

"I love you and I know that's hard to believe in when I've hurt you and pushed you away so many times. But I will never do that again. I can't function like a normal man without you Elizabeth, you are as essential to me as breathing" he paused "I don't think there is any possible way you could understand how much I love you, and I have no one to blame for that but myself. But I will make it up to you someday, I will show you. One day you will understand"

"I do understand, it's the same for me Jason, and I've hurt you just as much. But never again." she promised. "I suppose I should let you go and get dressed" she murmured. "But I don't want to".

He chuckled "I don't want you to either, but soon you'll sap all my strength and I won't be able to walk".

"Okay" she agreed reluctantly. Slowly he pulled himself out of her and she let out a soft sigh.

"I miss you already" he kissed her lips softly. "Do you need some help?"

"I think I may do" she laughed.

* * *

A little while later Jason and Elizabeth walked in to the house hand in hand to find Francis holding Jake and Cam sitting on Johnny's knee. They were still clad in pajama's and still sleep eyed and they were trying to negotiate chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast again.

"Cereal, toast and juice for my babies" Elizabeth stated. Walking over to kiss each boy.

"Well don't you two look bright eyed and bushy tailed" Francis observed.

"You would too if.." Johnny started but was interrupted by Jason's glare and Elizabeth's saucy giggle.

"EVERYONE should start the day like I did" she commented to which Jason smiled broadly.

She took Jake from Francis and grabbed Cam's hand "Lets get you guys washed up and ready for breakfast. Jason needs some time with Johnny and Francis"

Jason stopped her to kiss both boys good morning and winked at Elizabeth.

All three men watched her exit the kitchen. Then Johnny turned to Jason with a scowl.

"You are with out doubt the luckiest son of a bitch to walk this planet"

"I know it" Jason smirked.

"Well don't fuck it up again." Francis warned.

"I don't intend to" Jason replied.

"Intend? Don't be so fucking mealy mouthed Morgan. You WON'T FUCK it up ever again" Johnny growled.

"I WON'T FUCK IT UP AGAIN. EVER" Jason growled back.

"Good" Francis growled, not wanting to be left out. "Spinelli has something for you I think. He was yahooing before it woke the boys".

"SPINELLI" Jason shouted as he headed for the communications room.

"Ah Stone Cold did you enjoy your walk? You were gone a long time! Did you go far?" Spinelli asked innocently.

Jason grabbed his shoulder in a death grip to shut him up.. "Have you found Helena?"

"Well indeed I have Stone Cold" he paused to bring up some information on the screen in front of him. "See all the calls were made and received at this location. The once abandoned property of one Lorenzo Alcazar".

"I thought that property was seized by the FBI or IRS?" Jason queried.

"It was but it was put on the real estate market two months ago and has since been purchased by an undisclosed buyer" Spinelli informed them with a smile.

"When?" Jason asked holding his breath.

"Contracts and money, in cash, were exchanged two days after the uber evil demented grannie arrived on our hallowed shores" Spinelli told them proudly.

"Can you…" Jason began but Spinelli interrupted him.

"Can I trace the money trail? Already done Stone Cold. It is a little used Cassadine subsidiary company in the Caymans"

"Spinelli you are a genius" Francis told him in awe.

"You've out done yourself this time Spinelli" Jason patted him on the back.

"Right! We have breakfast, then Johnny, you and I go with Cody to meet these ex-military guys he's hired. Francis you are in charge while we are gone. Then we meet back here, we have to set a plan in motion. I'm going to call Sonny, he wanted to come up here today, so I'll send Max for him. Helena won't make a move today." Jason told those assembled.

* * *

Sonny had wanted to meet Cody's men as well, so Max had been dispatched before breakfast to pick up Sonny and take him to Jakes where Cody had arranged to meet them. Jason, Cody and Johnny would ride together to the meeting.

During breakfast Jason had noted that Cam and Jake were extra rambunctious in an attempt to gain Jason's attention. They both had stolen pieces of bacon of Jason's plate both receiving scolding words from their mother. He realized he had not spent a lot of time with them and he wondered if their behavior was a cry for attention. When Jason noticed the lips on both boys wobble he knew that something had to be done.

"Cam and Jake I've got a surprise for you" he told them. Immediately both boys lips stopped wobbling and their eyes lit with happiness. "But you have to finish your breakfast"

"Yes Jason" Cam replied.

"Yeth"Jake echoed.

"You can meet me outside when you are done ask Francis he'll bring you" Jason told them kissing both boys on the head as he headed out the door, to the workshop. He kicked the stand on the bike up and rolled it out of the workshop and down in front of the house. He kicked the stand back down, slung his leg over the seat to sit and wait. A little while later Elizabeth and the boys came out of the house with the rest of the guards following.

"YOUR BIKE JASON" Cam yelled in delight knowing better than to ask for ride. Jake clapped his hands jumping off the porch to run down to Jason.

"That's right" Jason smiled "Want to go for a ride Cam?" Jason asked.

"Can I?" Cam whispered not wanting his mom to hear.

"Yes! Your turn next Jake" Jason told them, never once looking at Elizabeth who never uttered a sound. He scooped Cam in to his arms and sat him on his lap astride the bike. He was wearing his leather jacket and he pulled Cam close to his chest and wrapped the edges of the coat around him and zipped him up tight.

"Okay Cam?" Jason asked.

"Oh yes" Cam replied. Jason kicked the stand up, started the bike and set off at a slow pace down the drive way. At the bottom he made a turn and headed back up the drive way and came to stop at the spot where they started. He unzipped the jacket and lowered Cam to the ground. Cam staggered a bit and then righted himself.

"Mom MOM did you see?" he yelled

"I saw baby. You looked so good" she yelled back.

"Thank you Jason Thank you." Cam breathed.

"Anytime buddy. Your turn Jake" Jason said as Jake rushed towards him his arms up in the air.

Jason repeated the process with Jake. When Jason brought Jake back, and set him down. He jumped and clapped and yelled. Clearly to happy and excited to form any words.

Jason turned the bike off and finally looked at Elizabeth for her reaction. She smiled beautifully at him, and mouthed "Thank you. I love you"

Jason smiled broadly in response. She hadn't been scared, she'd trusted him completely.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Jason entered Jake's with Cody, Johnny, Max and Sonny following close behind. Cody moved up to stand beside Jason, as he stopped to take in the six men sitting around two tables. All of them looked relaxed but suddenly tensed as Sonny stepped out from behind Jason to stand at his other side. Two of the men shook their heads and leaned forward to rest elbows on their knees. Sonny surveyed them curiously noting their change in demeanor and then groaned inwardly. He recognized them as men he'd tried to turn against Jason.

"It may have been a mistake for me to come here" Sonny whispered.

"They'll be reasonable once they know Jason is in charge" Cody responded.

Jason slowly walked towards them recognizing all but two of the men. Cody had filled him in on each man during the drive to Jakes. He knew their ages, marital status and military background. All of the men except Shawn, who had been Cody's Captain, had never been married and had no children. Shawn was 37years old and had been divorced for 10years after a brief 6month marriage. He too had no children. Jason had never met any of the men but he'd seen most them around the warehouses. All of them, except Shawn, were under six foot, lean muscled and obviously fit. Shawn looked to be about Cody's height, he wasn't overly muscled but he was obviously fit and wore an aura of authority about him. Jason understood instantly Cody's faith in them and hoped that he could count on them too.

"I'm Jason Morgan" Jason initiated introductions "this is Johnny O'Brien, Max Giambetti and Sonny Corinthos" he nodded to each man as he introduced them. "My associiates."

Cody stepped forward and gestured to the group "Introduce yourselves" Cody nodded to the man closest to him. Each man stood and shook Jason's hand.

"Neil Gordon" Jason knew from Cody's information he was 27 and had been a MP with Cody in Iraq.

"Lee Harris" he was 27 and gone through basic training with Cody.

"Mark Phillips but everyone calls me 'Pipes'" he was the youngest of the group at 25 and had gotten his nickname in Iraq when he discovered a love of smoking water pipes there. He too had been an MP with Cody.

"Keith Beckett"

"Ray Barry"

Both Keith and Ray were 28 years old and had gone through Special Ops training with Cody before Cody had decided to become a MP. Both had been superficially wounded in Iraq, and had left the military when their bosses had wanted them out of special ops.

The last man stood, his air of authority palpable. He was tall and Jason had to look up at him. The man offered his hand to Jason and Jason readily took it.

"Shawn Doherty, Mr Morgan" he paused they shook hands. "I can't speak for the other guys here Mr Morgan but if I'd known Mr Corinthos would be hear I wouldn't be"

"Cap" Cody began warningly.

"No Cody it has to be said." Shawn replied never taking his eyes of Sonny. "I need to understand the extent of Mr Corinthos involvement before I go any further. I don't work for him and I don't want to work for him." he turned to Cody "You said this was about Mr Morgan and his family's protection, so WHY is he here?" he nodded in Sonny's direction.

Jason cleared his throat. "Firstly, this IS about my family and their safety. Secondly, you do work for Sonny since I gave the business back and went back to working for him"

"Well technically Jason they work for both of us, since we are still partners in Corinthos Morgan" Sonny interjected.

"Whatever" Jason replied annoyed, but continued. "and thirdly Sonny is a friend and he is showing his support. That should be enough for you"

"Then there is no more for me to discuss" Shawn replied "I'm out of here, consider this my resignation" he made to move around Jason.

"Wait" Sonny stepped forward "if my presence here is going to cause an issue I'll leave, I just wanted to help. This is about Elizabeth and the boys." he said to Jason and then turned back to Shawn "You can't just leave. Elizabeth and the boys need you and I…" But Sonny never got to finish what he wanted to say as his personal space was invaded by Neil Harris. He pushed close to Sonny, pure intimidation oozing out of his skin and growled at Sonny.

"Are you or are you not the snake that slithered in to a dark alley and tried to get myself and Ray to join you against Mr Morgan? He's supposed to be your friend and your partner and you turned on him? Why would I listen to you? Why would any of us? You have no loyalty." he nodded towards Shawn "I'm with you Cap"

Cody swore "HEY! I brought you guys in to this. I thought I could trust you to help out and do what needs to be done"

"ENOUGH" roared Jason "I don't have time for this shit Cody".

"Cap come on. Ms Webber and her kids are great, they don't deserve to die. Jason is trying to protect them" Cody pleaded with Shawn.

All the men seated had stood to leave with Shawn, and they looked to him now for guidance. Shawn glared at Cody.

"Just ask him whatever you need to ask and then make up your mind. Don't make it up because Mr Corinthos is here. That doesn't equate to him calling the shots"

"Ask what you need to, but make it quick I need to get back to my family. I've already been away too long" Jason warned.

"I have two questions and then we can set some ground rules?" Shawn offered, noting for the first time the enforcers eyes showing fear when he mentioned his family. Jason nodded.

"Who is calling the shots?" Shawn asked.

"I am. You will get orders from me, Cody or Johnny" Jason replied.

"and I only take orders from Jason" Johnny interjected receiving a scowl from Sonny.

"Is this Mob related?" Shawn asked.

"No it's a crazy old woman with a lot of money and clout behind her who has gone after my fiance and my sons as part of a vendetta" Jason replied.

Shawn looked at him astounded "a crazy old woman?"

"Young man she is pure evil and she is supernatural in her powers. Do not under estimate her. If you do you will be deader than dead." Luke Spencer announced as he strode in to Jakes with all the arrogance he possessed, flanked by Nikolas and Lucky

"Are you freaking serious an old lady has got you all scared" Lee Harris wondered confused.

'Son this old woman, has stolen fortunes, kidnapped women and children, brain washed my son. She faked her death and sent her own grandson to jail for it. She has murdered in cold blood more people than you can count" Luke instructed "and she does it with a smile. There is nothing she won't do to bring my family down."

"I don't like killing women" Shawn stated.

"She's not a woman she's a vampire" Luke informed him "and if you are in the position to kill her you better do it quick or she'll kill you first".

"If she's so bad why haven't you killed her before" Ray asked Jason.

"No one would let me" Jason growled in Nikolas and Luke's direction, wondering how in the hell they knew where he'd be and surmising one of them had spoken to Elizabeth or Spinelli. "But I'll do it this time. No one stops me this time"

"So you have how many men to go after 1 old woman?" Shawn asked incredulously.

"She's not by herself. We believe she has at least 12 men, probably more working with her. She laid ground work by springing out of a jail a man who raped my fiance when she was 15. That man abducted and murdered a woman who I used to be involved with and who we believe may have been working for her since she came to Port Charles. She was going to hand my fiance over to that sick bastard as payment" Jason spat out.

"So she has enough money to raise a small army against you, to get at your fiance?" Shawn asked for clarification sake. When Jason nodded, he continued "So you have a war to fight before you can get your hands on her?" Shawn surmised.

"Yes" Jason confirmed.

"Alright" Shawn replied. "Where is your family now?"

"They are at a safe house, it's heavily guarded and there is surveillance, but it has been compromised" Jason told him.

"Hmmm and no time or safe way to move them I take it?" Shawn questioned as Cody smiled, knowing Shawn was getting involved no matter what Sonny's part would be.

"No" Jason shook his head.

"What about Mr Corinthos family are they in yanger from this?" Keith asked.

Sonny stepped up "Yes my daughter is related to her and for that reason alone Helena would want her dead, and my ex-wife is a Spencer the family she has the vendetta against. But Elizabeth is the first target we believe so I had time to send them to my private island, they'll be safe there, so we just need to concentrate on Elizabeth, Cam and Jake"

"Sonny did you speak to Jerry?" Jason asked.

"Yeah he knows nothing, he was suspicious of Sam because he heard her speaking Russian to Sasha, when they were supposed to be working together. He got a clue she was not who she claimed to be, but that's all. He and Jax went with Carly, Alexis and the kids as extra protection. Plus I didn't think he'd be useful, he's just as likely to side with Helena." Jason nodded knowing Sonny was right and was thankful that was something he'd didn't have to worry about.

"Do you know where this Helena could be? Or have any idea where we can start searching?" Shawn asked as the other men moved closer realizing Shawn had made up his mind and they were all in.

"Windermere" Luke spoke up.

"What's that?" Ray asked

"It's my home on Spoon Island" Nikolas replied.

Shawn looked back at Jason "We need to search that" he suggested as Jason started to shake his head only to be interrupted by Luke.

"No need. You'll just get lost. The boys and I will be better off searching it alone" Luke gestured to Lucky and Nik and headed towards the door "We'll let you know when we find her" Luke shouted to Jason as he, Lucky and Nikolas exited Jakes.

"Mr Morgan…I " Shawn started with some urgency to his voice, but Jason interrupted him shaking his head in the negative.

"Let them go, they'd only get in our way." Jason grumbled "She's not there anyway we know where she has been staying since she arrived and it's not Windermere" Jason informed him.

"Mr Morgan, why did you let them go?" Shawn asked puzzled by Jason's attitude.

"Because their priority is the game Luke has been playing with Helena for 30 odd years, not Elizabeth or my sons well being. Plus Nikolas is the reason no one has killed her, she's his grandmother. I don't want any of them getting in the way. Let them search Windermere, we don't need them." He paused "Who knows maybe some of Helena's men are hold up there and they can feel useful taking them out. But when it comes to protecting Elizabeth and the boys and taking Helena out, I want them away from it."

"Alright we need to work out some strategies Mr Morgan" Shawn begun only to be interrupted by Jason.

"My name is Jason, and that goes for all of you" Jason told them. "But we need to get back to the safe house. I have a bad feeling."

"Alright Jason. The place where she has been staying, how big is it? What is the surrounding area like? Do you know how many men there are?" Shawn asked.

"Cap it's a house, a mansion in fact. We have a floor plan to it and a map of the grounds. I want to take Lee and Vinnie with me, and go scout it out. See if we can make a pre-emptive strike and take her out as a best case scenario or worst case work out how many men she has. The rest of you should go back to the safe house with Jason so he can run through the security we've set up there." Cody told them.

"Good idea" Jason nodded "I'd come with you to Alcazar's but I need to get back to Elizabeth and the boys"

"Alright lets head out. Lee and Vinnie you are with Cody. The rest come with me and Jason" Shawn ordered.

"Wait Jason, does Cody know what Helena looks like?" Johnny asked.

"How hard can it be to recognize her? She's old you said?" Cody replied.

"Well I don't know her as well as dumb, dumber and dumbest but I'd hope I'd recognize her" Johnny replied.

"Johnny, I'm going to need you" Jason replied smiling at Johnny's description of Luke, Nikolas and Lucky. Jason then turned to Cody "Be prepared for anything, Luke wasn't wrong when he described her as supernatural.'

"Okay boss" Cody replied."

"Lets go" Jason ordered.

* * *

Robin absently collected the newspaper from the front lawn and glanced over at Elizabeth's house. It look deserted, and Robin wondered what was going on with her. She and Patrick had just gotten off a 12hour shift that had extended to 24 after several emergencies had come in. Patrick had asked for Elizabeth to scrub in on a surgery and been told she'd taken a few personal days off. Robin frowned now, again noting the deserted feel of her neighbor's house and wondering if Elizabeth had taken the boys away for a few days.

Maybe Sam's murder had freaked Elizabeth out. It had freaked Robin out when she had heard about the murder of Sam Mccall and shuddered at what she must have endured. She was no fan of Sam's but no one deserved to die like that. She entered her front door as Patrick came down the stairs with a fussy Emma.

"My little girl is hungry I think" Patrick commented.

"So is your big girl" Robin replied as she followed him in to the kitchen.

"When we've had breakfast I'll go and see if Elizabeth wants to come on the picnic with us" Patrick suggested.

"She's not there, the place is deserted." Robin replied absently as she unfolded the newspaper and gasped.

"HOLY SHIT" she dropped in to the nearest chair in shock.

"WHAT?" Patrick asked covering Emma's ears.

"I should have known…I mean I guessed. But never dreamed. How could I have not figured it out? It all makes perfect sense now..and whoa he needs a kick in the ass that's for sure." Robin stopped and glared at Patrick. "Men are such morons. I have to call Elizabeth" she cried as she threw the newspaper down and headed out of the kitchen to find her cell phone.

"WHAT?" cried Patrick in confusion, startling Emma. He grabbed at the paper which had folded down again with the force of Robin's throw, and opened it out and gasped at what he read.

**"Alleged Mob Enforcer Jason Morgan's Love Child With Elizabeth Webber Named"**

"Holy Shit" Patrick muttered as he sat down and proceeded to read the article.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**General Hospital - The Hub**

Monica reached up and behind her to cup her neck, massaging the stiffness out of it. She'd already been on duty for 3hours and was in need of a break. Epiphany glanced at her from the file she was making notes in.

"Dr Quartermaine aren't you about due for a break?" Epiphany asked.

"Yes I am Epiphany. I'm going to finish writing up the instructions for these two files and then I'll head down to the cafeteria for a coffee and a muffin. But then I have to get straight to my office. This double duty, practicing surgeon and Chief of Staff is starting to wear thin." She replied.

"Both are demanding jobs Doctor but I would think one would have to give sooner or later, or your health will suffer" Epiphany suggested.

"I know. But the workload has been good for me. Kept me busy and away from the house with Edward and Tracy's constant bickering. But I have been thinking about finding some candidates to present to the board so they can start to make enquiries" Monica sighed.

"Good. I have been…" the "ding" announcing the arrival of the elevator and the muffled shouting that could be heard from within, interrupted Epiphany's speech. Both nurse and doctor turned towards the elevator recognizing the sound of Edward Quartermaine as the doors slid open.

"Oh Lord" Epiphany mumbled.

"What now?" Monica wondered as Edward's tirade began in earnest when he spotted Monica.

"Oh GOOD GOOD..You are here. Well what do you think? That delinquent son of yours and that young Webber or Spencer woman or whatever she is." then enlightened as to the cause of Elizabeth's problems he blurted out "That's it ! It's the Spencer influence she learned to lie and deceive just like they do. She's corrupted beyond saving." Edwards face was beet red and he gesticulated at Monica with a folded down newspaper. "Well what do you have to say?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what you are babbling about Edward" Monica sighed In frustration.

"THIS" Edward roared gesticulating with the newspaper again. "It's in all the papers. I can't believe they did it. Kept him from us with all we've lost and been through"

Monica snatched the newspaper out of his hand murmuring. "I haven't seen a paper I got here to the hospital at 6am" she unfolded it, reading the headline and the first paragraph. A shaky hand raised to cover her trembling lips. "Oh My GOD" as she handed the newspaper to Epiphany.

"Oh THAT" Epiphany scoffed. "I thought everyone knew. You only had to look at that dear sweet boy to know he had Jason Morgan's DNA. Then there is the way Jason looks at Elizabeth and vice versa. I knew Lucky Spencer had nothing to do with that boy"

"You did?" Monica gasped. "I guess I'm the last to know"

"Well it doesn't matter we are going to get that baby and raise him right" Edward swore. "I asked her straight out after that trial if Jason was her little baby's father and she looked me in the eye and said no. A lie! A blatant lie! I will not let my great grandson be raised by a liar"

"That's rich coming from you Edward" Monica mocked "Look Elizabeth is a wonderful mother she must have had her reasons." she sighed sadly "I just wish she had trusted me enough with the secret. Jason must know, mustn't he?" she mumbled.

"Don't think you can insult me out of this Monica" Edward shook a threatening finger in her direction. "I will get my grandson and raise him right"

"You will do NO SUCH THING" Epiphany interrupted. "Who to you think you are? You leave Jason and Elizabeth be. They've been through enough and don't you think you would have known if it was safe to know? Jason Morgan loves that woman yet he's not with her or his son. There is a reason for the decisions they made about their son. Elizabeth and Jason have the right to decide what is right and wrong when it comes to their own child and how he should be raised."

"Don't you speak to me like that..you have no right. I'll have your job" Edward threatened.

"SHUTUP Edward" Monica interrupted. "You will do nothing, you and I will wait until we can speak to Jason and Elizabeth" she paused "Epiphany can you contact Elizabeth and I'll contact Jason. They should be warned it's in the papers."

"Well the story was leaked to the newspaper by someone at the courthouse. It says that Elizabeth petitioned the court for Jake's legal name to be changed." Epiphany informed them as she scanned the article.

"Okay well she wanted to make it a matter of public record otherwise she wouldn't have changed the birth certificate. But leaked to the papers? That I'm not sure of" Monica replied.

"True! Okay you call your son and I'll call Elizabeth" Epiphany agreed as she and Monica simultaneously called Elizabeth and Jason.

"_Morgan"_

"Jason it's your mother"

"_Hey how are you?"_

"Um tired and a little bit shell shocked."

"_Why what's wrong?"_

"Jason it's all over the papers that you are Jake Spencer's father" Monica told him without preamble

"_OH" Jason replied "Ummm I guess I owe you an apology I should have told you before but…." _

"Jason forget about that now. You did know? Elizabeth told you?" Monica sighed with relief.

"Yes Monica I knew when Elizabeth was pregnant" he replied.

"Okay! Good! Jason, Elizabeth took a leave of absence but she and her boys are going to be bombarded with media, you need to send some people over to her house"

"_Monica, Elizabeth is with me. Helena Cassadine is in town and I'm protecting Elizabeth and my sons. They're safe"_

"Your sons? Cam too? I thought…"

"_I think of him as my son too" he replied simply._

"Well okay then. Let me know if you need anything"

"_I will and as soon as this is over Elizabeth and I will bring Cam and Jake over to meet you and the old man. But I've got to go now"_

"Okay and thank you"

Monica glanced up with moistened eyes to report to Edward and Epiphany.

"Helena Cassadine is in town and Jason has Elizabeth and his" she gulped as emotion grabbed at her "sons" she said the word with emphasis "with him and he's protecting them. He said that when it's over he'll bring them over to meet us"

Edward stared at Monica his own eyes moistening and she saw that he struggled to find his voice.

"Well" it came out scratchy and he cleared his throat "well. I'll just go home and wait then."

"Elizabeth's home number went to voice mail and her cell was engaged and went to voice mail too" Epiphany told Monica as they watched Edward move to the elevator "but I guess it's all okay, she's with Jason." she paused "about damn time too".

* * *

**Same time the safe house**

Elizabeth had set out paper for an art project on the coffee table for Cam and Jake. Both boys had decided to draw a picture of Jason's bike. She'd left her cell phone on a side table and it began to chirp to alert them of an incoming call. Francis handed it to her.

"Hello?"

"_Elizabeth? MY GOD! Have you seen the papers?" Robin shrieked,_

"Wow Robin my ears" Elizabeth winced "I know it's a horrible way for Sam to die"

"_FORGET SAM! Jason is Jakes' FATHER? Seriously?" Robin asked in excitement._

"Well yeah but..wait what did you say?"

"_it's the headline in the morning papers" _

"Oh My GOD" Elizabeth gasped a little in shock "well that was quick"

"_A source inside the courthouse said you'd filed a petition to change Jakes birth certificate and named Jason as father with a DNA paternity test to back it up"_

"Well for once the papers got it right" Elizabeth mumbled "Look Robin I'm sorry I didn't.."

"_Oh forget THAT! Does Jason know? What am I saying? Of course he knows. He's known all along hasn't he? Are you two going to be together now that its out in the open? I mean he'll want you with him now right?" Robin babbled._

"Well actually yes. A lot of things have happened in the last few days Robin and the decision to stay apart for the sake of the boys safety is just not an option anymore. The boys and I are at a safe house with Jason and some men and we are under his protection. Robin you should probably be careful too. Helena Cassadine is in town."

"_Thanks for the warning. I need details Elizabeth so when this is all over you'll spill right? Promise?" _

"I promise"

"_Okay well then I'll let you go. I'll see you soon then" _

Elizabeth glanced at a questioning Johnny and Francis. "Seems Jakes' paternity is the big news headline" She shrugged.

* * *

Helena sat watching the morning news coverage on TV. Her rage slowly increasing, as details of Jake Spencer's paternity became public knowledge and wiped the murder of Samantha Mccall from the main story of the day.

"How I ever thought you were worthy of my darling Nikolas, I'll never understand. Elizabeth you proved to be the gutter snipe that your dear friend Emily was by sleeping with that thug Jason Morgan." she sniped.

Ari approached slowly. "Madam does this affect your plans?"

"No not at all. The ultimate goal was to seek revenge, I've waited a long time and I will not change now. It is a surprising development but in the long run it will help destabilize Morgan to know his son and his sons' mother are dead. Then the Corinthos Morgan organization will collapse and I can move in and control Port Charles. The way it should have been controlled. Nikolas and Lucky will be devastated and ripe for the picking. I do need to think of something suitable for Luke though and I can then move in and take back the Cassadine family fortune. I will have everything."

"Of course Madam. Then I believe we shall be ready to move in the next 3hours" Ari confirmed.

"Really? They have found a weakness?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Good".

* * *

The rest of Port Charles became aware of Jake, formerly Spencer now, Morgan's paternity thanks to the newspaper, radio and TV coverage and most assumed the news meant that Jason and Elizabeth would end up together. People with knowledge of, or a vested interest in the lives of Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan had varying reactions.

Audrey Hardy, closed her eyes and sighed in resignation. She'd been suspicious but hoped never voicing it would mean it wasn't true. Ric Lansing trashed his office in a jealous rage, cursing Jason Morgan for defiling his perfect Elizabeth. Mac Scorpio laughed harder than he had in a long time. Maxie Jones, with a smug smile, filed the knowledge away as ammunition for the next time she got in Elizabeth's face. Mike Corbin and Bobbi Spencer's reactions were identical. Both smiled and silently wished them well. Bobbbi because she had seen the connection from the beginning and watched the bond strengthen over the years. Mike because he genuinely liked both Elizabeth and Jason and had seen with his own eyes what they meant to each other.

Although they never saw the media coverage, the visitors to Sonny's private island were all informed of Jake Morgan's existence, courtesy of a rambling tirade by a tipsy Carly. Jax shook his head in exasperation at his wife's attitude, Alexis empathized with Elizabeth's decision to stay quiet and then make it public, having been in a similar situation. Jerry being totally disconnected from the conversation and information, couldn't help but wonder at Sam's true motivation for being in Port Charles. Lulu Spencer of course knew the truth but had been sent to Paris to be with her mother as soon as Nikolas realized Helena's intentions.

It was during their search of Windermere that Lucky Spencer got a call from Cruz to warn him of the media coverage and inform him, he was no longer Jake's legal father. His initial reaction was blind red rage at Elizabeth for going behind his back, but after 30 seconds of quiet fuming while Cruz read the story from the paper to him over the phone, Lucky calmed down. Then miraculously Lucky felt lighter, the burden of being father to two boys who weren't biologically his lifted. He snapped the cell phone shut after thanking Cruz for the heads up, as Luke and Nikolas looked at him questioningly.

"Seems I'm no longer a daddy" he joked "I'm officially divorced father of none"

"Elizabeth and Jason went public" Luke questioned.

"Yes" Lucky smiled.

"Are you okay?" Nikolas asked, a supporting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's way past time Jason accepted responsibility for Jake" Lucky assured him.

"and Elizabeth" Luke added " that little girl has been in love with him for years"

Both Lucky and Nikolas stared at Luke and then nodded in agreement.

"Jason's been just as in love with her Dad" Lucky pointed out "used to piss me off. But now after everything that has happened I'm just relieved I'm out of it. I only agreed to the lie for Jake and Cam"

"You did good Lucky." Nikolas told him admiringly knowing he could never do the same.

"Nah! If I'm honest with myself I did it to stick it to both Jason and Elizabeth. If I'd refused they'd have HAD to come clean months ago. But I protected them and tortured them in the process because they couldn't be together." he finished with a smug smile.

"Spoken like a true Spencer" Luke clapped him on the back as Nikolas glanced in shock at his brother.

"Come on lets find the old battleaxe" Lucky quipped.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N Sorry for the delay. I've agonized over the next 3 chapters and rewritten them about 50 times. I finally decided they weren't getting any better with re-writes and to just take the plunge. I hope they are NOT too bad. Thanks for hanging in with me._

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Jason was understandably on edge, his outward "borg" demeanor could not stop the waves of controlled aggression coming off him. Each of the men in the car accompanying him, and in the car following, was trying to control their own aggression. The closer they got to the safe house the more on edge Jason became. All of a sudden he moved and grabbed for his cell phone.

"Spinelli have you heard anything from Cody yet?" he asked apprehension rolling off him.

"_About 5minutes ago he reported being 15minutes out, Stonecold."_

"Okay"

"Umm Stonecold I regret to report _that some of the surveillance has been disconnected the evil ones hideout. My ability to guide the brave ones through the grounds and house has been severely compromised." _

"The camera's have been disconnected or your feed to them? Can you re-establish those cameras ?" Jason asked the tension palpable in his voice.

"_I am attempting that now Stone Cold as I deem it important to the success of the uber large military one's mission. I had already counted 14men Stone Cold, far too many for his mission to be successful without sufficient technical support"_

"14? Shit! Spinelli you tell him to give up and come straight to the safe house I don't want to waste anymore time and 14 men is to many." Jason ordered. "Forget it I'll call him and tell him myself." Jason ended the call and immediately dialed Cody's cell.

"_Jason?"_

"Forget about going to Alcazar's come straight to the safe house. Spinelli isn't getting accurate information from the surveillance camera's and I want you out of there now." Jason ordered

"_Sure thing boss. We'll be there in about 20, 25 minutes" Cody replied_

"Make it 15" Jason corrected him as he ended the call.

Jason snapped the cell phone shut as the car turned off the road and headed up the long sheltered drive to the safe house. Sonny, Max and Johnny watched as Jason physically relaxed.

He jumped out of the car before it had come to a complete stop and started to run up to the house. He stopped and turned abruptly to speak to the men as they all exited from the vehicles.

"One thing to remember guys as well as my fiancé, there are two small boys in the house, so no serious stuff in front of them. We try to stay calm and normal around them, joke and kid around even. If you have something of concern or that is serious to discuss we go to another room" Jason told them. As they all nodded Jason continued "Max and Johnny bring the men to the house as soon as you show them where to put their stuff, I want them to meet Elizabeth and the boys. They need to see who this is all about. We'll go through security after."

He turned and run up the steps to the house, opening the door of the safe house to find Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake kneeling on the floor working on their art projects and Francis seated in a chair by the window.

"Jason" Cam greeted.

"Jason" Jake copied his brother. Both boys jumped up from their kneeling position and ran at the legs of Jason who picked a boy up in each arm to squeeze them gently.

"Jakey and me drew pictures of your bike for you" Cam announced. Jake giggled and tucked a hand under Jason's chin to get his attention. Jason looked in to his sons eyes, so like his own and his grandmothers.

"Bike" Jake confirmed with a shy smile.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you" Elizabeth informed him, her eyes bright as she attempted to smile but failed as she stood and moved close to him. Jason leaned in to kiss her, satisfied to see the tension in her frame slowly relax with the soft connection of their lips.

"Well thank you guys. Can I look yet? Or are you going to be like your mom and make me wait until you're finished" Jason asked, jiggling both boys in his arms.

"Have to wait until we finished" Cam confirmed.

"Yeap just like your mom" Jason smiled.

"Come on boys I'll help you out, Mommy wants to talk to Jason" Francis interrupted as Jason reluctantly put both boys on the floor and watched them toddle back to the coffee table. Jason looped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Cody got us some good men, you'll meet them soon" Jason told her as Sonny came through the door at a leisurely pace.

"Sonny" Elizabeth extricated herself from Jason's arms to hug Sonny to her, her shock at seeing him evident. After an initial hesitation Sonny hugged her back. "You've come to help keep me and the boys safe?"

Sonny nodded self consciously, realizing her question came from a place of surprise. He mentally smacked himself in the back of the head. What had he done to their friendship over the years that she would be surprised he'd want to help protect her and the boys? He wasn't much of a shot anymore, but Jason was his best friend, his partner and he was family and he was determined to help him to protect their family.

"You are looking good Elizabeth and yes, I'm here to help if I can" Sonny told her.

"How are Carly and Alexis? Have you heard from them?" Elizabeth asked. It had been on her mind that Helena being back was a threat to a lot more people than just herself. She was the first target, but more than likely not the only one. She may not particularly like Carly but knowing she helped bring Jason back to her, however reluctantly it was done, was important to Elizabeth. She also knew that when all this was over she wanted to try and live a peaceful life, which would mean finding a way to coexist with Carly.

"Yeah they're safe I sent them to the island with the kids and Jax and Jerry are with them" he replied.

"Jerry?" She questioned, eyebrows raised, to which Sonny chuckled. She was obviously thinking the same thing he and Jason had, that Jerry couldn't be trusted.

"Yeah I figured here we couldn't trust him but down there he has his brother to keep him in check and just enough loyalty to Jax and Alexis that he won't throw in with the enemy" Sonny said.

"Hmm I think you are right" Elizabeth looked up as the door to the Safe house opened. Max and Johnny filed in and following them was 5 men.

"Spinelli" Jason yelled. Spinelli came bumbling in from the communications to see the room filled with big men.

"OH" Spinelli mumbled completely intimidated as the room shrank when accommodating the new men. "Does the large military-esque one not know men of normal stature?" he mumbled.

"Alright I'll make the introductions." Jason took charge. "On this side of the room we have my son's Cameron and Jake" unable to contain his pride as he gestured to and announced their names, Jason's voice cracked on Jake's name. He cleared his throat to continue "their body guard Francis Corelli and my tech guy Damien Spinelli' He then turned to Elizabeth with a proud smile "and this is my sons mother and my fiancé Elizabeth Webber" Elizabeth stepped forward and then as each man was introduced stuck her hand out to shake each hand.

"Well I'm very pleased to meet you all and I'm very grateful that you are here to help Jason." she smiled.

Mumbled words of your welcome were spoken in response. She turned concerned eyes to Jason "Where is Cody and Vinnie? Didn't they go with you?"

"Cody and Vinnie are on their way here with one more of Cody's men you have to meet." Jason replied. As she nodded and mumbled "okay". It was all so overwhelming that these men would all come to help protect herself and her sons and may even die.

"I can speak on behalf of everyone Ms Webber" Shawn started only to be robbed of speech by when Elizabeth smiled directly at him.

"Oh please call me Elizabeth" she asked.

"Sure" croaked Shawn and then promptly forgot what he was going to say. Everyone looked at him expectantly until Johnny started to chuckle.

"Don't worry Shawn everyone falls a little bit in love with Elizabeth when they are protecting her." Johnny O'Brien informed the now embarrassed Shawn. "But a few scowls, growls and death stares from Jason cures it" Johnny smirked.

"WHAT?" Jason demanded quietly and Johnny shrugged. "Is that true Francis?" Jason turned to ask Francis.

"Oh don't act like an infant Jason you know it is. You have been giving death stares and "do not touch my perfect woman" looks to anyone who looks even remotely interested in Elizabeth since you met her" Francis replied enjoying the slightly lightened atmosphere.

"My mommy is the most beautiful girl" Cam announced moving across the room to grasp at her hand. Not wanting to be out done Jake toddled over to his mother.

"UP" he demanded, burrowing his head in to her neck "My mommy" he declared offering every man in the room a replica of Jason's death glares.

"I meant do all the guards fall in love with Elizabeth?" Jason asked, amused by Cameron and Jakes possessiveness.

"Maybe it's more of a crush" Johnny corrected "cause she is never any trouble, she's pleasant to be around, friendly, she never ignores us and always includes us when she bakes brownies"

Not wanting to be left out and wanting to relieve some of Shawn's embarrassment, Sonny couldn't resist adding his own observations with a dimply smile "Plus she's got a killer smile"

Jason growled in earnest. Elizabeth blushed beet red dipping her eyes and nuzzled Jakes head. "OKAY enough of embarrassing me, and put those dimples away Sonny. Now that I've met everyone I'm going to keep the boys occupied while you guys do what you have to do"

Jason paused to look in to her eyes and noticed the shimmer of fear. It made him gasp silently, she was so good at covering her feelings, but she was scared he could see it. His eyes focused in to hers sending her his love and strength. She nodded and graced him with a smile as she turned her attention to the task of distracting the boys.

"Okay enough. Lets go through to the communications room" Jason muttered.

* * *

Jason spent the next 20 minutes going over the layout of the house and surrounding buildings and the security cameras set up around property. He was explaining the basement panic room when Cody, Vinnie and Lee arrived. Cody had filled Lee in on the way and it only took Lee a few minutes to familiarize himself with the maps of the property. As Jason was talking he noted that two of the men Ray and Keith were distracted and kept looking out the window of the room and then back to a particular spot on the maps spread out in front of them. Their distraction was noticed by Shawn who looked at Jason and then back to the men.

"What is it? What do you see?" Jason asked knowing these guys were Special Forces and had probably picked up something Jason and Max had missed or from sheer instinct could sense something.

Ray and Keith looked at each other and Ray nodded for Keith to speak knowing they both had the same concerns.

"That hill!" Keith nodded toward the window where the hill could be viewed "behind us. It bothers me. What's on the other side? Any access roads? These maps don't seem to have that detail"

Cody stepped forward with Max who spoke up "There is a ravine, very steep and not accessible by vehicle, it's very rocky to a point and then it's just lots of vegetation. There is no other access to the property. There used to be a river but it was dammed further up stream and it now runs dry"

Keith nodded in understanding and turned to Cody "You checked it out at all? The hill and the other side?"

"No' Cody replied starting to get a bad feeling.

"Jason asked you a question Keith. What are you thinking?" Shawn asked.

Keith winced and asked "Does this old lady have access to a helicopter?"

Cody shook his head the feeling of dread that he and Max had screwed up starting to take control. Jason jumped in before Cody had a chance to answer.

"We have to assume she has access to ANYTHING and everything. The Cassadine's have more money than God"

Keith frowned again "Hill's like that with dense vegetation can act as a kind of noise protection. If a chopper approached from the front, the way the house is situated and with the acoustics out there we'd hear it a good 20 minutes maybe more before it arrived."

"But it's possible if a chopper approached from the other side of the hill it could only be heard once it had crested from behind the hill…meaning we'd have 3-5 minutes warning" Ray finished off.

"In all honesty Jason if I was running the old lady's attack I'd bring my men in that way, dump a bunch on the other side of the hill then land the rest in your back yard. It would give me 2 waves of attack." Keith added "I guess it depends on how many men she actually has though and who is planning her attack." He looked at Jason.

"14 last count" Jason ground out.

"Jason I'm sorry I screwed up" Cody muttered

'Hey not yet Cody man" Ray slapped him on the back "This is what Keith and I do best" he smiled at Jason.

"Yeah that's right." Keith agreed "Ray and I will head out now and check out the other side of that hill. If we think it's a good staging area we'll wait. That way we can warn you and once the attack starts we should be able to take a few out on our way back down here to help you. If we don't we'll head on back and strategize with you." Both men stalked over to the backpacks they'd brought in to the house.

"Do you have everything you need? Ammo, guns?" Jason asked following.

Ray looked up and smiled as both he and Keith opened their backpacks to pull out large curved knife to strap to their legs.

"FUCK what is that?" Johnny exclaimed.

"My Kukri" Ray smiled.

"You're what?" Johnny gasped looking at the lethal knife.

"Kukri" repeated Spinelli in awe "it is a close combat weapon favored by the Gurkha's".

At Johnny's clueless expression Spinelli went on to explain "The Gurkha's? Nepalese men who fought with the British in many wars. It is lethal"

Ray smiled at Spinelli "Lethal is right. The silent kill. If you can sneak up on your enemy, the curve makes it perfect for slitting the throat or severing the spinal chord. Keith and I trained with Gurkha's and they are silent and deadly, they can sneak up on you and you don't know they are there until they touch you on the shoulder"

The rest of the men in the room stood silently as they watched them get ready.

"Okay we have cell phones we'll stay in contact and let you know what we find" Keith said as he and Ray moved out. Jason and Shawn followed them out of the kitchen and past where Elizabeth and the boys were working on their drawings.

"See you later boys" Keith and Ray chimed as they walked past them and headed for the door of the cabin "Later Ms Webber". Elizabeth watched them go with troubled eyes. Jason and Shawn followed close behind. Once on the porch they stopped and watched the two men head up towards the hill.

"What do you think?" Jason asked Shawn. His voice soft, but his tone and body language demanding the truth.

"We could be vulnerable and they know it." Shawn replied. "Come on I need to know how many men we have and we need to set up some kind of defense"

"Damn it" Jason muttered. "I shouldn't have brought them here, I'm gonna get them killed".

"No you aren't. You did what you thought was right and we'll make it work" Shawn assured him, his admiration for Jason increasing by the minute. "Look Jason we can't plan for what we don't know. But we can estimate and plan based on what we do know. Give Keith and Ray some time to find out what is over that hill. We'll go from there" Shawn told him. Jason raised concerned eyes and nodded. "How many men do we have?"

"Counting you and your guys, me, Sonny and Francis we have 24 men. It's not enough." Jason replied.

"It will have to be, we just need to plan right." Shawn replied. "Look Jason as soldiers, we're used to fighting for faceless and nameless people without question. This is different, we know them now, Elizabeth and your sons. We know who we are fighting for. " Shawn observed. "You have a beautiful family, you're a lucky man"

"I know" Jason looked towards Shawn "and we can't loose. She is everything to me, and those boys are everything to both of us."

* * *

For the next 20 minutes Jason, Shawn and Cody worked on a plan to strategically place the men in the grounds of the house. Francis, Sonny and Spinelli were to remain inside the house with Elizabeth and the boys and take them in to the safety of the panic room when the need arose. Keith and Ray had not reported in but Jason knew that they would be soon and they could be counted on. Jason had decided on a position outside the house that allowed him to defend the house and if need be get inside it quickly, Shawn would be along side him. Each man was assigned a position by Shawn and each man was aware that they were defending the occupants of the house at all costs. They were all in the process of checking weapons and ammunition getting ready to take their positions. Elizabeth had started making sandwiches and getting coffee for everyone when Shawn's cell phone rang.

"What have you got?" Shawn asked as he switched the cell to speaker.

"_Big trouble man. We are staying put, it's the perfect approach" Ray replied._

"Damn it" swore Jason, Cody and Max collectively.

"_If you get attacked from the front let us know and we'll head back" Ray promised as he disconnected the call. _

Elizabeth moved to Jason's side, her arms encircling him "I think you and the boys should go down in to the panic room" he sighed not looking at her.

"We will just not yet" She squeezed him. "Cameron! Jake! Come on we have to go and decide what toys we are taking to the clubhouse" she called out.

Jason stopped her as she went to walk away "The Clubhouse?" he questioned.

"I don't want them to be scared so I told them you had a clubhouse in the basement and we'd play a game there" she smiled weakly. He smiled leaned in and kissed her hard and quick.

"Everything will be fine" He promised. Elizabeth glanced around the room at all the men.

"I hope so" she smiled and moved away only to stop abruptly as Shawn's cell phone rung again.

"Talk to me" Shawn announced as he pressed the speaker.

"_They're coming Cap. About 15minutes out I'd say, I can hear it coming" Ray replied._

"One? You think just one?" Shawn asked.

"_Yeah a big one. I'll know for sure in about 10. I'll be able to see it in the distance" Ray reported._

"Okay! Call us back" Shawn told him and disconnected.

"Should we start taking position" Max asked.

"No" Jason replied and Shawn nodded in agreement.

"We'll have about 10minutes from the time Ray calls back, that's plenty of time to get you all in place. We each need to know approximately how many men we are up against' Shawn told him.

"I hate sitting around waiting, my finger gets itchy" Johnny muttered.

"There will be plenty to do in about 12minutes Johnny" Shawn assured him.

Shawn looked at Jason and with relief noticed he was calm and focused. His determination etched in every line of his body.

Jason looked around and noticed the difference between Shawn's men and his own. All were wearing a look of determination, yet where Shawn's men were calm and focused like he himself was, his own men were chomping at the bit to get out there and fight. Jason wondered if the combination was right, and which group of men would be more effective.

Shawn moved back to the maps of the property.

"Here" he pointed with a blunt finger "is the perfect place to land the chopper and stage their attack. That means the men here, here and here" he pointed to the map demonstrating the positions "will be defending, the rest of you will be attacking." Shawn looked up from the maps to Lee and Cody "I want you two to find a way to disable the chopper without compromising your positions or anyone else fighting. We can't have that chopper taking off to get more men"

"What will you need to do that?" Jason asked Cody and Lee.

"Depends on the type of chopper" Cody replied. "Don't worry Jason we'll handle it"

Jason nodded as Shawn's cell phone rang again, he hit speaker before answering.

"_JesUS CHRIST Cap this ole bitch ain't messing around it's Sikorsky CH53 troop transport. So Keith and I are staying put, guaranteed we are about to get a few of them dropped right in front of us" Ray reported._

"Okay Ray. Follow them over and take out what you can" Shawn instructed.

"_Will do Cap" Ray disconnected._

"How many troops does that thing transport?" Jason asked.

"Supposed to be 38 or 42 with crew." Shawn replied.

"FUCK" Jason swore.

"Easy! We have the advantage of being on the ground already and we know who and what is coming. They don't know what they are up against AND they still have to land that sucker."

"Is it armed? You know like a gunship" Milo asked.

"It can be." Shawn replied. Jason's head shot up. "So Cody and Lee are going to have to take those out first."

"What if they fire on the house first?" Max asked as Cody grabbed Lee and started to pull him towards the door.

"We have grenades we'll take the chopper out as soon as it lands" Cody said over his shoulder "we'll get them and take up our positions."

"You have grenades?" Shawn asked Jason quizzically.

Jason shrugged "I have anything and everything I need. Mob wars can be huge. Arm's dealers have access to all kinds of shit, you have to stay ahead of the game." he paused then added "Grenades come in handy"

The now familiar ring tone of Shawn's cell phone signaled another update from Ray.

"_It's hovering and they've dropped 12ropes. Looks like Keith and I got 6 each to take care of" _

"You do what you can and just get back here. One thing Ray do the guns on the chopper look armed for use?" Shawn asked.

"_Hard to say Cap but if she went to the trouble of getting a Sikorsky chances are those guns are loaded and ready for use."_

"Okay"

"_Got to go Cap the men are down and spreading out. The chopper is moving off you got about 4minutes. Keith's already picked his first and wow yeah he got him. Later"_

"Move out and take your positions." Jason ordered moving through the house with the rest of the men .

"Francis you need to move Sonny, Elizabeth and the boys down to the clubhouse now" he told him.

"Okay Jason" he replied as Jason knelt down, gathering both boys close and kissing each on the forehead. "Have fun with mommy in the clubhouse"

He straightened looking at both Sonny and Francis, then turning to Elizabeth who had moved close to him, he kissed her hard and said "No matter what you hear you and the boys stay down there until I come get you"

"Yes Jason" she tried to smile as Jason pushed her towards Francis and headed for the door after the rest of the men.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N I wanted to write a full on battle for this chapter. But I could never get it to work. _

_But you hopefully get the drift of how it played out._

Chapter 27

For Jason what followed seemed to take hours to play out but in reality lasted no longer than 25minutes. The defend and attack strategy Shawn had set in place worked perfectly.

As the chopper landed and men started to exit, Jason and Shawn's men were able to pick them off one by one, until they stopped exiting and used the chopper as cover. They tried to pick Jason's men off from the safety of the chopper, but that gave Cody and Lee time to disable the aircraft with Johnny's help. The cockpit was systematically fired on by Johnny, as Cody and Lee fired on the men manning the guns of the helicopter. Johnny was successful in wounding both pilots, and Cody and Lee had the gunners retreating out of their positions. Cody threw grenades in to the gun positions to disable them. As Johnny and Lee dragged the wounded pilot and co-pilot out with a minimum of fuss.

"No pilots, no fly" Johnny cackled.

"Not good enough" Lee told him as he fired rounds in to the console of the chopper and as they stepped out of the way Cody threw a small grenade in to the cock pit.

"No cockpit, no fly" Cody told Johnny with pride.

"Smart ass" Johnny retorted as he grabbed a pilot by the collar and dragged him away. Johnny and Lee stayed with the too injured pilots and readied themselves to continue defending in their assigned positions. Cody moved out too continue the attack on the occupants of the helicopter.

They still had an unknown number of men in the Chopper firing on them, but Jason felt it was under control.

"We need to send some men to find Keith and Ray" Jason said to Shawn.

"I know we got this covered down here" Shawn replied "Neil you, Pipes and Milo head up the hill to head off the men that were dropped on the other side of the hill. Keith and Ray will be grateful"

"Sure Cap..lets go" Neil called out as Jason watched them head up the hill. Jason glanced up and saw the first of the Russians dropped on the other side break through the trees.

"Heads up" he yelled and pointed him out to the men.

Jason's only moment of panic had come as the chopper was landing when he watched in horror as it opened fire on the house setting part of it on fire. Jason's immediate reaction was to run to the house, but then remembered his family were safe in the panic room. He knew he had time and the remaining unknown number of men in the chopper and the men still advancing on them from the other side of the hill had to be dealt with. He also needed to see how many of his men had been wounded. He'd already seen Max take a bullet in the arm and leg and wondered how many others were in similar shape.

* * *

Elizabeth sat leaning up against the wall of the bathroom, Francis semi-conscious body held in her arms as she watched the locked door, her gun aimed right at the handle. Jason was going to be so pissed with her and Francis, not to mention Sonny.

_Flashback_

_Spinelli and Sonny had raced to the back room to open the panic room, while Francis and Elizabeth had watched Jason disappear out the front door of the house. They had turned to each other and then both looked down at the same time to grab the boys. Only to find them nowhere in sight. _

"_What the?" Francis swore looking around._

"_Oh no! OH NO Cam, Jake where are you? Come to mommy" she called softly._

"_ELIZABETH?" Sonny yelled._

"_Are the boys out there with you?" She yelled running to the door only to see Sonny standing looking confused._

"_What?" he questioned._

"_Cam, Jake come out now Uncle Frannie needs you to come to me now" Francis called looking frantically around the room with Elizabeth. And then they heard it the increasing thud of the chopper as it came closer. Sonny came to the doorway._

"_Spinelli is down there already where are they?" Sonny asked._

"_I don't know how could they disappear so quick" Elizabeth asked stricken._

_Francis moved to the door of the bedroom as Sonny beyond panicked roared._

"_CAMERON AND JAKE COME OUT NOW." Then two small heads appeared from behind the armchair in the corner._

"_We here don't be mad" Cameron grabbed Jake's hand and ran over to them._

_Sonny grabbed Jake and walked in to the communications room and handed him down to Spinelli turning to take Cameron from Elizabeth and hand him down to Spinelli. Francis stepped to the window just as the chopper fired on the house. The noise and impact threw Sonny, Elizabeth and Francis in different directions. Sonny hit the wall and bounced off unconscious. Francis being the closest to the window felt the impact hte worst as the glass of the window shattered and peppered his body. Elizabeth landed on the other side of the room stunned but still conscious. Spinelli came up the steps to call them._

"_I'm alright Spinelli" Elizabeth mumbled as she got to her feet "Help me I'm going to maneuver Sonny around and you'll have to help him down. Francis is bleeding, I'll check him out in a minute" _

"_Alright fair one" Spinelli replied as they gingerly moved Sonny towards the panic room and he helped him down the steps. _

"_Fair one I believe Stonecold will be mad but I care not the slightest. Additional help is on it's way" Spinelli informed her. She looked at him questioningly and he continued. "I sent a APB out describing the attack on the safe house. I believe the Police will be arriving soon."_

"_Good work" mumbled an injured Sonny. _

_Elizabeth rushed to Francis's side, he was groaning, he had a contusion on his forehead and was bleeding from small cuts all over his body. She could see the glass protruding from some of them. Just then she heard the next attack on the house and smelt the fire. She jumped up and raced to the panic room._

"_Lock it now Spinelli" she screamed as she closed the door and locked it from her side. She could hear Spinelli yelling to her and she yelled back "LOCK IT NOW SPINELLI PROTECT MY BOYS". Racing back she collected Francis gun from the floor and tucked it in to the back of her jeans. Francis was coming around._

"_Come on come with me" She ordered as she half lifted and dragged him towards the bath room. _

_End flashback_

"I hope we'll be okay here Francis" Elizabeth murmured looking around the windowless bathroom, plucking pieces of glass out of Francis body.

"I'm okay Elizabeth but we can't stay here we have to get out" Francis tells her sitting up.

"We have no idea what is on the other side of that door I think we need to stay here"

"We are fucking sitting ducks here Elizabeth" Francis replied "and Jason is going to kill me"

"We have our guns if anyone tries to come through the door we shoot them Francis" She told him handing him back his gun as she retrieved her own from the back pocket of her jeans.

"Well yeah what a plan" Francis responded sarcastically "I just hope it's Sonny or Jason who walks through the door first. And when they do that I have enough time to decide NOT to shoot"

* * *

Helena looked anxiously through the front window between the driver and the body guard.

She could see the house had been hit and small fires were burning on the lawn the porch and seemingly from the back of the house.

"Why is that house on fire? I do NOT want Elizabeth harmed yet" Helena demanded.

"There is a panic room madam we believe she is in there. We just have to coax her out" Ari replied.

"So the fires won't hurt her?"

"No madam"

"Good"

The car slowed and pulled up right in front of the house and Ari exited the vehicle as the driver jumped out to assist Helena. Once out of the vehicle she looked at the house, grimaced and headed for the door.

"Elizabeth dear where are you?" she called.

* * *

Jason never heard the car approach but Shawn did at the last minute. He watched silently as it stopped and seeing his stillness alerted Jason, who on seeing Helena get out of it, took off at a full run with Johnny right on his heels. Helena and her goons were already inside the slowly burning house when Jason hit the porch and started screaming.

"ELIZABETH"

In the bathroom she heard his frantic cry and jumped up to open the door flying through it and straight in to Ari's arms.

"Oh my dear! What a welcome Ari" Helena scoffed as he wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's neck and raised his gun to her temple.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N This fic is almost done just another couple of chapters. I have two other fics I'm about to publish in the next few days. In the mean time there is a petition on Facebook to get Liason re-united on GH. I signed because I know there is a lot more stories for Liason to be told. Steve and Becky deserve the chance to tell them and we the fans deserve to enjoy them. The link I was given is _

_?aid=9507&add=1&id=110978098935056&__a=7&htmlup=1!/pages/Liason-Petition-Site/110978098935056?v=wall&story_fbid=109086272465240_

**Chapter 28**

_"ELIZABETH_"

In the fraction of a second it took Elizabeth to open the bathroom door and rush for Jason, only be caught in Ari's arms, Jason realized his mistake. In all the years Jason had known Elizabeth, her life had been in danger many times. Some of those times were because of him and his business, some due to the Cassadine's or outside forces. Her life had been under threat or at risk because of him, but never had he put her in a position where she was in danger. Thankfully he had been on hand to save her when she needed it. He had saved her from a bomb placed in her studio as a message to him. He had saved her from the crypt where the goons who had tried to send him a message had put her. He had saved her from Manny. He had saved her during the Metro Court hostage crisis. He had saved her from Anthony Zaccharah during the Black & White Ball and finally he had saved her from Diego Alcazar when the car she was trapped in was dangling over a bridge. He had never put her at risk, until now and he hated himself for it. He should never have called her name. If he hadn't then Jason, Johnny and Shawn, who had also followed them, would have been man for man in the small room. Johnny and Shawn had guns trained on the driver and the bodyguard, who in turn were aiming at Johnny and Shawn. Jason's gun wavered in panic between Helena and Ari. Ari was now holding Elizabeth in a choke hold, his gun resting against her temple. Elizabeth was bent backwards at an awkward angle and was struggling with Ari. Both her hands attempting to pull the beefy arm from around her neck. He had done this and he had to fine a way to save her.

"Let her go Helena" Jason warned, his gun continuing to waver between Helena and the man holding Elizabeth. He tried to determine if he had a hope of taking out Ari with a single bullet without his reflex causing him to pull the trigger of the gun aimed at Elizabeth's temple. He wondered if he shot Helena, how Ari would respond. Would he immediately kill Elizabeth or would he react to Helena's killing in a way that would allow Jason time to aim a better shot and then take out Ari, again without Ari's reflex causing Elizabeth to be shot.

Helene chuckled, loving the drama of it all and the fact that she had to think fast to get Elizabeth away.

"Or what? What will you do? Shoot Ari? That could cause a reflex action in Ari Mr Morgan. Ari's finger could squeeze that trigger and blow her temple out" Helena pointed out with a laugh laced with contempt for Jason, as he turned the gun back on Helena.

"Or I could shoot you" Jason told her.

"Either way Elizabeth is dead" Helena pointed out "because Ari will shoot her."

Elizabeth could see the uncertainty in Jason's eyes, the way he tried unemotionally to weigh up his options and failing because this situation was not unemotional for him. He was scared he'd loose her and he was blaming himself. Elizabeth wanted to comfort him and let him know whatever he did she knew it would be right. He would save her, he always did, but first Helena had to be taken care of.

Jason's gun wavered back to Ari. He looked at Elizabeth, and saw her eyes were desperate to convey some message to him which he couldn't quite understand in his current state of tension and fear. He looked back at Helena.

"This is what we call a standoff" Helena mused. "Where are those boys of yours Elizabeth?"

"SHUTUP" Jason roared "Don't talk to her talk to me"

"Your hands are shaking Mr Morgan" Helena observed with a smile. "You really don't know what to do, do you? You are weighing up your options and calculating your potential success. Don't waste your time, I'm taking Elizabeth with me"

Then he looked in to Elizabeth's eyes, he saw faith and confidence in him and he knew in that instant his course of action. Helena had no gun, and he knew Elizabeth would understand what he was about to do and she would counter any reflex Ari had. She'd done it before, with Manny on the docks. Jason eyes glazed over as his hand steadied to aim directly between Ari's eyes. Ari's eye's were now focused on Helena to await instructions, and Jason saw the gun he held move slightly. Peripherally, he saw one of Elizabeth's hands' let go of Ari's arm and reach behind her, her lower body still avoiding contact with Ari. What happened next was over in the blink of an eye. Jason saw the gun appear in Elizaabeth's hand from behind her back and aim at Helena. Helena's attention was focused on Jason, and she saw something in his eyes realizing he'd made a decision about his course of action. Helena turned to give instructions to Ari and glimpsed the muzzle flash from Elizabeth's gun. Ari too, realized his mistake and screamed to Helena.

"FIRE" Jason roared as the recoil from Elizabeth's gun firing, bumped her back in to Ari and causing her to throw her head back slightly catching Ari's chin. It was enough to make Ari move the hand holding the gun to her temple fractionally and the bullet Jason fired entered between his nose and cheekbone. He fell backwards taking Elizabeth with him. Johnny and Shawn fired simultaneously taking out the driver and the bodyguard who had been momentarily distracted by the other guns going off.

"Elizabeth" Jason rushed forward pulling Elizabeth away from Ari.

Helena fell to her knees clutching a bullet wound in her stomach and rolled to her side on the floor groaning in pain but trying to reach for Ari's gun which had fallen from his hand on the ground. Elizabeth with Jason's help scrambled away from Ari's body. She turned to see Helena reaching for Ari's gun. With horror stricken eyes Elizabeth watched as Helena's fingers touched the handle of the gun. "Jason" she warned.

Jason turned slightly and stalked to where Helena lay, her fingers grazing the gun but unable to wrap around the handle to take hold. With his foot Jason rolled her on her back and leaned down. "Elizabeth beat you again" he whispered "and I'll finish you off". He rested the gun between her eyes and squeezed the trigger. Then looked in to her cold dead eyes as the blood pooled beneath her head from the exit wound.

Elizabeth sat stunned on the floor, her gun still clutched in her hand.

"Jason?" she whispered. He moved quickly to her falling on his knees beside her to scoop her up in to his arms. He lifted her shaking body and moved to the sofa in the room, sitting down with her on his lap.

"Where's Francis?" he asked as they clung to each other.

"I'm here Jason" a clearly injured Francis whispered as he leant up against the bathroom doorway.

"You don't look good" Jason observed.

"He's not Jason" Elizabeth confirmed.

"I'm okay" Francis countered as Johnny and Shawn rushed to his side and helped him to a chair.

"Where are the boys?" Jason asked

"With Spinelli and Sonny in the panic room" Elizabeth told him. "Sonny's injured too Jason".

"What the hell happened? Why weren't you all in the panic room?" Jason ground out. How close he came to loosing Elizabeth was starting to sink in and knowing it was his fault, shock was setting in.

"The boys decided to play hidings. We couldn't find them until Sonny scared them out. We were going down to the panic room and something hit the house. Francis, Sonny and I all went flying from the impact. I never had time to get everyone down there so I locked them in and dragged Francis to the bathroom. I thought we'd be safe Jason. I only came out when I heard you" She explained. Jason closed his eyes, as it was reinforced to him by her simple statement, that Elizabeth being in a position to have to kill Helena was his own fault.

Max limped through the door of the cabin holding his wounded arm. "Police are coming up the drive Jason. Everything is contained out there and I just got a call from Milo, they met up with Keith and Ray they are headed back down the hill with a few of the Russians still alive." Max reported.

"Thanks Max." Jason replied as Max leaned against the wall for support.

"Oh My GOD Max! Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked as she moved off Jason's lap and made an attempt to go to him, only to have Jason stop her and pull her back down beside him on the sofa.

"Flesh wounds. I'm fine. They just burn like hell." Max smiled at her.

"Johnny help Francis in to the communications room. We need to check on the boys, Spinelli and Sonny. You come too Max so Elizabeth can check your wounds. Shawn, think you can deal with the police until I make sure my boys are okay?" Jason asked.

"Sure go ahead" Shawn confirmed.

Elizabeth watched as Jason's eyes closely as he reached for her hand. It was then she noticed the blood on his arm. She took his hand and felt it shaking. She looked up at him. "Jason? Your arm…"

"I'm okay, another flesh wound. I just need to see the boys are okay too" he reassured her.

* * *

Jason sat in the communications room with a son on each knee. Elizabeth was fussing over Sonny, Francis and Max's wounds, after tending to his own flesh wound. Spinelli recounted the story of Sonny waking up to find Elizabeth and Francis missing. He had not been happy but concentrated on both Cameron and Jake's peace of mind. Both boys had been very brave and did everything Sonny and Spinelli asked of them. Neither seemed traumatized by the events, in fact both were very proud of how they looked after Uncle Sonny and his sore head.

Jason more silent than usual avoided Elizabeth's gaze. She knew he was shutting down on her and she couldn't fathom why. She needed to talk to him, but with the police waiting to question them and dead bodies in the living room of the cabin she had nowhere to take him too.

Mac stalked through to the communications room with Shawn following closely behind. He stopped and surveyed the scene.

"Well looks like you had yourself a mini war here Jason" he opened with.

"Mac I have two small boys here, you want to think before you make statements like that?" Elizabeth countered.

"No Elizabeth I don't. This is what you signed up for with Jason so they'll need to get used to it" Mac replied snidely.

Sonny, Spinelli, Francis and Shawn all rose to Mac's bait in protest but were silenced by Elizabeth hand slicing through the air.

"MAC! outside now" Elizabeth said as she stood.

"You aren't giving orders here Elizabeth" Mac told her standing his ground.

"I said NOW" she roared as she punctuated her demand with a swift kick to Mac's shin.

"owwww jesus" Mac muttered as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through the door and out through the living room to the front porch.

"Now where is your notebook?" She questioned.

"My notebook? Why? And why did you kick me? That's a assaulting an officer of the law you know" he asked angry and in pain.

"You are lucky I didn't shoot you." she muttered gesturing to the gun tucked in to her waistband. "Get your stupid police notebook out and start writing. I'm about to give you the one and only statement you will ever get about this whole series of events. You WILL NOT question anyone else involved, you will not harass anyone involved. This is your one and only chance Mac Scorpio, and if you don't take it there will be no other. I will go to every paper, every radio and TV station and I will bring Edward Quartermaine down on your head for the incompetence of you and your Police department." she told him with barely contained fury.

"Don't you threaten me Elizabeth, I'm an officer of the law" Mac stated his anger and frustration rising.

"Then act like an officer of the law and stop acting like the horses ass you seem to favor

when it comes to Jason Morgan" she told him. Mac's head snapped back in offense and her eyes widened daring him to deny the truth.

"FINE" he yelled as he pulled out a notebook and began to write. "What…"

"NO questions" she interrupted "I will tell you everything but I won't answer questions" she told him her tone steely and conveying the message that she was not to be messed with.

"Yes there was a war here. But it was Helena's war with me. All Jason and his men did was to protect and defend me." she began. One by one she went through the details of the previous days, some of which Mac knew and some that he didn't.

By the end of her statement Mac had all the facts and was contrite in his tone when thanking her for her information.

"Spinelli sent out the APB you know. He knew what Helena was sending for us may be too much even for Jason and his men. She sent men in a helicopter Mac" Elizabeth told him still astounded at the lengths Helena had gone to. When Mac made no response she continued "Jason did the right thing, Mac. You can't blame him for how this all turned out. You can't blame the men who came here to help protect me and my boys. They are all good men. This" she gestured around the cabin and the grounds "everything that happened here to day was about Helena and her vendetta against me and the Spencer's."

Mac sighed in resignation "I get it Elizabeth. There will be no charges laid, I'm not sure I'd know where to begin anyway. I may need help in identifying the Russians though. They snuck in to the country under the radar."

"I'm sure Spinelli will help you out there" she assured him.

"Some of Jason's men as well as the Russians are injured. We'll arrange to get them to GH" Mac told her.

"Thank you Mac' she replied.

"I'm not forgetting you kicked me." he told her.

"I'm not forgetting you were a horses ass" she countered.

He frowned "I will need statements from some of the others"

"I know, I just wanted you to shut up and get the truth from me first. I had to deal with your bias up front"

"I'm not bia…" he started.

"Don't even deny it Mac Scorpio or should I call Robin for back up" she called him out.

"I'm not scared of Robin" he groused.

"Yes you are" she responded tartly as he spun away from her.

"Wish someone would defend me the way you defend Morgan" He mumbled as he walked away.

"What was that Mac?" She asked smiling.

"Nothing" he mumbled again. Elizabeth sighed as she walked back in to the house. The bodies had been removed.

"Time to deal with you now Jason Morgan and what ever stupid thing is going through your head." she mumbled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Liason facebook petition link **

**.com/pages/Liason-Petition-Site/110978098935056?ref=ts**

**Chapter 29**

As the PCPD had rolled up the mini war had ended abruptly. It allowed some of Jason's men and some of the PCPD to put the fire at the back of the house out in a relatively short amount of time. Mac had surveyed the scene while the occupants of the cabin had gathered in the communications room away from the dead bodies in the lounge room. Mac Scorpio, much to Elizabeth's annoyance, had insisted on taking the details of all of Jason's men, and told them to make themselves available for questioning the following day. Mac had arranged for all of the injured men to be transported to hospital. Including Sonny and Francis despite both protesting that they were fine to Elizabeth. She had won that battle though, and both men were spending the night in hospital for observation. Only one other of Jason's men, apart from Max, had been seriously injured. Trey had taken a bullet to the shoulder and one to the stomach and both required surgery. He was listed as serious but would make a full recovery, and Elizabeth vowed to visit him the following day. When a final count of Helena's men was taken, there had been 45 men in Helena's private army. More than half were dead and the rest were either wounded or captured to hand over to the police. After initial questioning it appeared all the remaining men were in the US illegally and Mac had informed Jason and Elizabeth that he had called in the FBI and US Immigration to handle their deportation. They were to be deported within the next two days and handed over to Russian authorities.

Jason remained quiet and uncommunicative through out, and Elizabeth was worried. She felt him distancing himself from everyone but Cam and Jake, who he seemed to cling to. For Elizabeth his behavior was like dejavu and she knew she had to speak to him, for there was no telling what strange thoughts were racing through his mind. Despite all her attempts though, the opportunity to talk to Jason didn't present itself to Elizabeth until much later that night. Mac had finally given clearance for all to leave and Johnny had driven them back to Elizabeth's house. Jason had left his bike for Shawn to ride back. Alarm bells rang for Elizabeth when Jason had asked Johnny to wait while he settled Elizabeth and the boys down for the night, but she never said a word.

They quietly and efficiently put both boys to bed kissing them and both were asleep as the light was switched off. Elizabeth headed downstairs with Jason following silently behind her. She moved off to the lounge room, leaving Jason hovering near the front door. The longer he hovered there the more her temper was stretched, until finally she snapped.

"Right out with it" She told him her voice dangerously low.

"Out with what?" He said looking longingly at the door.

"What's eating you? Why the silent treatment? And why are you behaving like the condemned man?" She demanded.

"Elizabeth you're exhausted and emotionally drained" he began only for her to interrupt.

"So are you"

He paused and shook his head "I'm okay."

"Bullshit" she replied. His head snapped up at her profanity. "You are not okay'."

He took a deep breath "Okay you're right I'm not okay. I almost got you killed this afternoon and I…."

"Oh my god" she whispered her face contorted in pain "You are going to do it! You are going to give me the "danger, danger, danger" crap again aren't you? After promising me more than once in the last few days you were in this for the long haul, that you would stick it out and not break a promise to me AGAIN." she paused watching Jason's face twist in pain and confusion, so she decided to hit him right in the heart. "Actually Jason, you swore that to me while you were inside me, making love to me." his head snapped up and for the first time in hours he looked her directly in the eyes "But you are going to do it. You are going to walk away. You asshole"

"What? WHAT? WHAT are you rambling about? I'm not walking away." he demanded.

"I'm not rambling. You just said and I quote "I almost got you killed" that little statement is the precursor, punctuation and full stop mark for ALL of your "danger danger I can't be with you" speeches over the last decade" She accused.

He looked stunned "OH" he mumbled.

"OH? Is that all you have to say for yourself" she asked annoyed. He looked at her hurt.

"I have real fears about your safety and you or the boys getting hurt, I don't think it's necessary to make fun of me" he vented.

"Well too bad. If that what it takes to wake you up, that's what I'll do. You are not walking away from me and the boys" she paused and then remembering another grievance she continued to vent. "and while we are at it I don't appreciate you shutting down on me like you did this afternoon."

"I'm sorry." his apology was heart felt "I didn't realize I was doing that, but I needed, no I need to get it straight in my head where I went wrong and not make the same mistake again." Jason admitted.

Elizabeth absorbed that piece of information slowly, still not convinced he wasn't going to end things and walk away, but he said he wasn't so what was he doing and how could she get the man notorious for saying nothing to tell her.

"WHY did you ask Johnny to wait for you?" she asked with suspicion.

"I didn't want to presume…" he began.

"Jason" she warned, not in the mood for any prevarication.

"Alright, alright. Like I said I haven't gotten it straight in my head and I knew we needed to talk about this afternoon and well I didn't feel up to it right now. So I guess I was going to go back to the PH get drunk and try to figure it all out. But I wasn't walking away from you and the boys" he confessed "I was taking some time out."

"What is there to talk about? You and your men saved my life and the world is rid of Helena. End of story. Oh and just so you know, you don't get time outs in this house unless you do the wrong thing or break the rules" she clarified.

"Elizabeth! Don't act like nothing happened you almost died and were forced to kill someone because I screwed up" Jason told her, his voice cold.

"What? NOW who's babbling. You are talking about one incident in a series of things that happened today. How can you bring it all back to one thing, considering what we went through?" Elizabeth demanded not at all phased by the exasperated look on Jason's face. "Forget it! GO and tell Johnny to go home, you are staying the night here with me".

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Oh My GOD JASON If you don't go and tell him now I just may kick you like I did Mac Scorpio"

"Okay I'll tell him." Jason mumbled as he headed for the door.

While he was gone Elizabeth poured two glasses of whiskey. She downed hers to calm her nerves and then poured herself another one taking a seat on the sofa to await Jason's explanation. He appeared not long after and closed the door behind him, spying the glasses on the coffee table. He walked towards her and sat down reaching for the glass and downed it in one gulp. Elizabeth watched and then mimicked him. He turned slightly towards her, the expression in his eyes vulnerable and Elizabeth melted. Whatever was on his mind was causing him pain and they needed to deal with it.

"Jason" she sighed and he reached for her and pulled her on to his lap and in to his arms.

He buried his face in her neck, his arms holding her close and she wrapped one arm tightly around his body and the other around his head to hold him close. For long moments they stayed locked together, just enjoying the silence and the comfort of each other.

"You saved me and the boys, Jason, I don't know why you can't just pat yourself on the back for that. Or let me" she whispered pressing a kiss to his ear.

He pulled back abruptly "That guy had a gun to your head all because I called you. You came out of the relatively safe bathroom because I called you" anger at himself rising.

"Yes and I don't regret it. I'll always come when you call, Jason, no matter our situation" she responded. He dumped her abruptly on the sofa and stood quickly to pace, tension and barely controlled emotion radiating off him in waves.

"But don't you see, I let my emotions get the best of me. I should have done what I always do, approach the house after Helena entered with my usual control" he muttered as he paced.

"Jason you killed the man with a gun to my head" Elizabeth pointed out.

"and his gun could have gone off and killed you" he ground out harshly.

"But it didn't" she reminded him. "I'm fine and that's thanks to you. I wouldn't change a thing about how it went down" she assured him. He stared at her in disbelief, then she saw the muscle tick in his jaw his emotions playing out on his face and in his eyes.

"YOU had to kill Helena. I never wanted that to happen. I never wanted you put in a position like that. But I not only put you at risk I made it so you had to take a life to save yourself" he told her as he remembered the fear that had swamped him when he saw Helena enter the cabin. His anger directed at himself was palpable and she wanted to take it away and make it right for him.

"Why shouldn't I take a life to save myself?" she countered in a soft voice.

Jason stopped pacing, the war within him between his emotions ending abruptly.

"I…don't know. I just know you shouldn't have to do it." his voice low like hers.

"Besides technically I didn't kill her. You did" Elizabeth reminded him.

"She wouldn't have survived those wounds Elizabeth. I just put her down like a miserable injured dog" he denied.

"How long are you going to beat yourself up over calling me out of the bathroom? I'd really like to know because I don't blame you. It worked out." she asked him.

"Look I just don't want that to happen again. I don't want to ever make a mistake like that again" he told her as he knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"Okay here is my version and it's gospel from now on. You saved me and the boys. Helena had to be dealt with and I'm glad I was there to participate, considering the crap I've put up with from her over the years. Jason, I was a scared, an emotional mess when I found out Tom and Helena were both after me. But you came for us, you helped me be strong and to fight back. SO no more thinking about it and no more beating yourself up over saving me and the boys. End of story. Now I'd like to move on and start our life together. What do you think?"

Jason stared at her for a moment, not sure he wanted to give the subject up so soon. He needed her to see what he'd done wrong. But as he continued to look at her, her eyes softened, the love she felt for him made her eyes darken, her lips stretched in to a loving smile and slowly Jason's gave in to her demand that he let it go. His own eyes softened with love and when she saw it her thumbs started to stroke his knuckles as his hands tightly held hers. She leant forward and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you Jason and I really don't appreciate you beating up on the man I love" she teased.

He chuckled, relief and love washing over him. He moved to sit beside her and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"I can't believe you thought I'd walk away from you again. After everything we said to each other" he stated.

She moved her head to look at him "I'm not the one who had the car revved and Johnny primed for my get away" she countered.

"I felt" he started "I felt uncertain" he told her awkwardly. "I screwed up. No matter how you look at it I did" he countered as she started to protest. "I guess I didn't want you to see me uncertain about what happened."

"I know, I've known it all afternoon. But you never said anything and I was a bit annoyed you didn't open up. I know you have fears about our safety. I have fears about your safety too, doing what you do. But you have to talk to me about it. Don't shut me out." she told him.

"I know I do. It's just not easy for me. But I'll learn, I promise I will"

"Alright so end of topic NOW?" she asked.

"Yes" he smiled.

"Good we have a few decisions to make." she told him.

"I know like a wedding date" he responded smiling.

"Yes that but there are lots of things like where we'll live?" she asked.

"Here! I don't want to uproot the boys. The house will need to be extended and security included, but Max and I can make it work."

She smiled "I love that you always think like a father. I didn't want to uproot them either, but I would have if needed. I do love this house though, I have some happy memories here and Emily found it for us"

"I love this house too. Mostly because you and the boys are here, but also because Emily picked it" he agreed.

"Jason we have to go see your family tomorrow, and introduce Jake. Explain what we've been doing the last two years lying about him. Are you up for it?" she asked.

"Yeah! I think a grilling from Edward is called for" he joked.

"OH MY GOD JASON!" she yelled in distress.

"What? What?" he asked straightening in alarm

"What day is it? The date I mean?" she asked staring at him with wounded eyes.

Confused he tried to remember the date Mac told him when he signed his statement

"It's" he began and then stopped abruptly "tomorrow is the 10th, we missed Jakes birthday" he muttered, himself wounded. They stared at each other for long moments and then both began to chuckle.

"It's not like we weren't occupied" Jason laughed.

"Yeah a war with the Russians can do that for you" she laughed back "The good thing is Jake will never know"

"I feel awful" Jason muttered.

"Don't worry I'll call Robin first thing in the morning and well do a surprise party in the park in the afternoon" she told him. "OR" she enthused as she warmed to a new idea "Why don't I call Monica and Edward now and see if they'll get Cook to bake a cake and we can do a little surprise party for him at the mansion tomorrow. You know introduce him to his family and give him a party, kill two birds with one stone"

"I think they would love that" he responded.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and making plans before finally retiring to Elizabeth's room, their room now. Both were exhausted, but not too tired to make love.

The Following Day Quartermaine mansion -

Elizabeth sat back drinking lemonade with Emma cuddled up on her knee. Jake's belated party was a roaring success. Not surprisingly, Monica and Edward were overjoyed at the prospect of hosting an impromptu birthday party for Jake. Cook had outdone her self with party food and a birthday cake for Jake. Edward and Monica had outdone themselves with presents for Jake, even one to Jake from Cameron. Jake of course did not realize it was belated and enjoyed every second of the jumping castle Edward had managed to organize that morning. He'd also hired a pony for an hour so Cameron, Jake and Emma could take turns having a ride. Elizabeth decided the pony was the best part and every second of the hour had been utilized. Photographs galore were taken of the children individually riding the pony and a couple with all three kids on the pony. Elizabeth seeing all three of the children perched atop the pony for one photograph was inspired and knew her next painting would recapture that moment.

Introducing Jake to Monica and Edward had gone off surprisingly well. As Jason attempted to explain, Edward to everyone's surprise had cut him off saying he knew they had their reasons and while he may not agree it was in the past and he wanted to look forward to the future. Edward and Monica were equally as welcoming to Cameron, which made Elizabeth and Jason happy. When they had arrived Jason had immediately gone to see Michael and invited him to come down and meet Jake and then come to his party. He did come down and stand in the background as Jake met his family. Afterwards, Michael excused himself to go back upstairs. Jason, Monica and Edward all tried to persuade him to stay for the party, but as had happened so often before with Michael he declined. Jason didn't admit it, but Elizabeth knew he was hurting from Michael's rejection, had been hurting for months by it. The boy had shut himself off from Jason and his parents. Elizabeth pondered ways she could effect a reunion and a thawing of familial relations between Michael and his family. It would have to be subtle because Michael was suffering too.

At the present moment Elizabeth watched as Jason, Robin, Patrick, Matt, Spin and some of the guards were playing football with Jake and Cameron. Edward, much to Elizabeth's amusement, was refereeing.

The hair on Elizabeth's neck stood on end as she got the feeling she was being watched. She turned and gazed up at the second storey windows. He was quick but not quick enough. Elizabeth caught a glimpse of Michael standing looking out of Jason's old bedroom window.

"Elizabeth' she was distracted by Sonny's voice calling out to her. She turned to see Sonny, Carly, Jax, Morgan, Kristina, Molly and Alexis walking towards her.

She stood moving Emma to her hip and greeted Sonny with a one armed hug and the rest with a brief smile.

"You guys want to join in with the game?" she asked the children. To which Morgan and Molly took off with a "thanks" yelled over their shoulders. Kristina hesitated but was prompted by Jax to join him. Together they ran off to join in the game, with Alexis following at a leisurely pace.

Carly hovered, while Sonny made a fuss of saying hello to Emma. Taking pity on them she put them out of their misery "Michael is up in his room. Jason invited him to join in but he said no"

"Oh" Carly muttered through a half sob half sigh looking anywhere but at Elizabeth. Sonny head bowed mumbled "I'm going to go fix this game" and slowly walked off.

Carly pulled herself together and turned to stare at Elizabeth, arms crossed.

"It's good you are okay." Carly admitted.

"Thank you" Elizabeth responded "Are you okay?"

"Me? Sure. Sonny let us know yesterday when it was over so we flew back early this morning. I was worried about Jason. But now that you and the boys are okay I'm sure he'll be fine." she sized Elizabeth up "She was one crazy bitch Elizabeth. Sonny said you shot her?" she paused as Elizabeth nodded "and that stuff about Sam? Man I always knew she was trouble but I put up with her for Jason" she stopped as Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow at her "Alright it was for my sake. She didn't interfere with my relationship with Jason"

"I know" Elizabeth told her "I don't want to either. But I won't be pushed aside or attacked because you are jealous"

"I'M NOT.." Carly denied. Then mentally counted to 20, because counting to 10, like Jason told her, wasn't enough for her when it came to Elizabeth. "I was going to say I'm not jealous but we both know that is a lie. I will try to be civil to you for Jason and Jake's sake. But I'm not making any promises"

"I don't expect you to" Elizabeth replied "and I will do the same."

"Oh stuff it Elizabeth you are always civil, it's one of the things that irk me about you" Carly accused.

"Would you rather I pick fights with you?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Well it would be more honest" Carly shot back.

"Maybe for you Carly, but not me" Elizabeth replied "This may come as a BIG shock to you but I don't like fighting with people, I prefer to have a quiet peaceful existence and I really DON'T want to fight with you because it hurts Jason"

Carly looked shocked at the last statement. Elizabeth was right, it did hurt Jason when she fought with Elizabeth or attacked her. She hadn't thought of it like that before, she'd always considered she was protecting Jason. But now, like Elizabeth, she didn't want to hurt Jason anymore just because she didn't agree with his choice of someone to love. Rather than give her a victory though Carly had to try and get one last shot in

"I find you passively aggressive" Carly stated with some accusation.

"Where as you are just plain old aggressive?" Elizabeth countered rolling her eyes. "Look I know I'm repeating myself, but I don't want to fight. Honestly" then spying the curtain in Michael's room move again Elizabeth made a decision and handed Emma to Carly

"Here take Emma, I have to see to something in the house"

Carly stared at her flabbergasted, then looked at Emma who smiled at her as Carly shifted her to her hip "Hello cutie! How on earth did Robin produce you?"

Elizabeth ran up the lawn and in to the house encountering Alice. "I'm just going to get Michael" she informed Alice as she raced passed her. Alice nodded in approval, if any one could do it, Elizabeth would be the one.

Elizabeth knocked on Jason's old bedroom door. She knew it was his because Emily had shown it to her many times after Jason had left Port Charles the first time. When there was no answer to her knock Elizabeth opened the door and walked in to find Michael seated at the desk with several books open in front of him.

"Hi Michael" she greeted. "I know a two year olds party is hardly the epitome of excitement for a 16year old, but I'd like you to come down stairs and join in."

"Thank you for the invitation Elizabeth, Jason already asked me but I said no, I have homework and a lot of catching up to do" he replied not looking up.

Elizabeth crossed her arms and wondered what approach to take.

"Do you remember when you were a little boy and your mother was gone for a while. You and I spent a lot of time together" she began only to stop when he turned to face her.

"I'm not like Jason I didn't loose my memory" he cut in.

"No just your manners" she shot back and he started at her abruptness.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled. "Yes I remember. You taught me to paint, baked me brownies and took me to the park. You talked to me and explained stuff to me. But then you disappeared"

"_Oh great! wrong approach Elizabeth" _she thought. Then tried again.

"Yes I did. I'm sorry if that hurt you and I'll admit it was not one of my best moves but we all make mistakes Michael. Adults don't have all the answers so we make mistakes and screw up" she told him. He turned away from her "I don't pretend to understand what it was like for you Michael. But I'd like to be your friend again, maybe be someone you can talk to." when he made no move she continued "You have to talk about it Michael! You are growing up, becoming a man and sulking up here is not the way to deal with things"

"I'm not sulking, I'm just really angry" he muttered, slamming his fist with force on to the desk.

"Explain it to me. Explain it to your parents and Jason let them help you" she begged him.

Michael whirled around anger contorting his face "Explain it to MY PARENTS? Are you kidding me? Have you ever known Sonny or Carly to shut up long enough for something to be EXPLAINED to them?" Taken aback by the out burst Elizabeth didn't respond and Michael continued "They don't want to hear how I'm feeling they just want to fix me. But they can't"

"Okay I'll give you that, Carly and Sonny may react that way, but Jason? Come on"

"Oh him I'm angry at for a whole different reason" he ground out.

"Well get over it or tell him about it, because I swear he doesn't know" Elizabeth snapped back, angry on Jason's behalf.

"I knew about Jake you know. He told me while I was in the coma, I have very vivid memories of his conversations with me. See I could be trusted then. My Uncle who claims to love me couldn't tell me about Jake until I was in a coma. I had a cousin and he never told me." Michael accused. Elizabeth frowned, that was something she hadn't considered. She knew the best tactic was to be honest, Michael was over being protected he just wanted the truth from people.

"OH well that falls under the "adults are human and can screw up too" heading. Plus that was mostly me. I wanted to protect Jake from everyone" she replied.

"Even from me?" Michael asked deflated, his eyes showing his hurt.

"From EVERYONE Michael" she paused "Look you are old enough to know that shit happens and no one really is to blame, but me, for keeping Jake's paternity a secret. So now that we have that out of the way. What else have you got to sulk" at his sharp look she winced "sorry, be angry about?"

"Lots of stuff." he looked at her taking in her exasperated stance "I remember you talking to me too. You were very bossy telling me I had to wake up. I wanted to tell you to shut up"

"Dangerous thing to say to your nurse Michael when I'm the one who removes catheter's, takes blood, inserts enemas' and gives you sponge baths." she joked. Michael shot her a look and choked back a burst of laughter. But the corners of his mouth turned up in amusement and only then did Elizabeth realize he was really listening to her.

"Look we can talk this all out any time you want. But for now there are a lot of people downstairs who love you and were hurting while you were in the coma. They are still hurting with you awake, because you have turned your back on them. I would really like you to try to spend time with them and understand them. Your brother Morgan has probably been hurt more than anyone" he looked at her his anger rising again "and I refuse to believe you want to hurt your brother" she watched as his eyes softened "Right! It's no longer an invitation Michael it's a demand, come down to the party and I promise if it gets too tough and they start to piss you off I will be your buffer. Just please come down and meet Jake and Cameron and spend time with them as their older cousin and spend time with Morgan and Krissy"

He hesitated for a long time, then finally "Alright but I'm holding you to it. From now on you are my buffer between me and my family, Elizabeth"

"Done! Lets go" she held out her hand but he ignored it.

"Ladies first please" he countered with a smile. She stared for a long while judging his mood and finally found him to be sincere.

"Thank you"

A few minutes later Elizabeth stopped next to Carly as Michael stepped around them

"Hi Mom" he greeted and continued down to the football game.

From the distance Elizabeth and Carly heard Michael greet Morgan, Krissy and Molly.

Then greet Jason and Sonny each with a clap on the back. All were stunned except Cameron and Jake who excitedly welcomed Michael to the game.

"Whatever you did, thank you" Carly told Elizabeth in a quivering voice without looking at her.

"I think everything will be okay Carly".

Only then did Carly look at her, unable to speak. "Let's join the game" Elizabeth suggested. "Do you want me to take Emma?"

"No she's fine, she likes me. Not many babies do" Carly responded quietly.

Elizabeth and Carly walked silently down to the game. Unbeknownst to the other each was thinking the same thing, that maybe now life would get back to normal. Well at least as normal as life in Port Charles with Mob could get.


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogue**

Within a month of the incident at the Safe House Jason and Elizabeth had left for Italy with their family and friends. They were married one morning in Rome by special license at Basilica di San Giovanni Laterano*. The wedding was small, with Audrey, Monica, Edward, Robin, Patrick, Emma, Spinelli, Carly, Jax, Michael and Morgan in attendance. At the last moment Elizabeth's brother Steven had flown over too. Both Cameron and Jake claimed the right to walk their mother down the aisle and give her to Jason, and Sonny acted as best man. Elizabeth had no attendant, claiming that position would always be for Emily. She wore tea length, cream silk georgette dress and carried a bouquet of yellow tea roses and fragrant lavender, she left her hair down and wavy. Jason wore the darkest blue suit with an open necked pale blue shirt. After they were announced husband and wife, the small wedding party was treated to a lunch, by Sonny, at The Mirabelle. A 5star restaurant located in The Hotel Spendide Royal.

Jason and Elizabeth traveled to Venice the same day, for their wedding night and to begin their week long honeymoon that would take them on to Florence. Monica, Edward, Audrey and Spinelli moved on to Siena, Tuscany with the boys. Elizabeth loved the honeymoon Jason gave her but both were anxious to be reunited with the boys in Tuscany. The family stayed on another week with them in Tuscany before heading back to Port Charles. After everyone had left, Jason packed his family, including Spinelli and took them to Sorrento on the Amalfi coast where he had bought Elizabeth a Villa as a wedding present. They spent their days exploring, swimming, eating and becoming a family. The original plan was for a month long vacation in Sorrento but they loved their time there so much that Jason kept extending it. After a passing comment from Elizabeth, that so far Siena had been her favorite place, Jason packed the family back up and they moved back to Siena, where Jason rented a villa and they used it as a base for further travel around Italy. Lake Como was another favorite of Elizabeth's but it soon became evident that Elizabeth had fallen completely in love with Siena. Jason remembered long ago conversations and when he decided that the family should stay in Siena and attend il Palio horse race, Elizabeth was overwhelmed. She knew he had remembered that conversation years ago in that dingy little room over Jake's.

Jason firmly believed their baby had been conceived on their first night in Siena, though Elizabeth teased him that she didn't know how he could be so sure where their baby was conceived, considering they made love every night and morning and most afternoons when Cameron and Jake napped. He wanted to keep going back there again and again, so it was only right that he sell up the villa in Sorrento and buy the one they had been renting in Siena. Elizabeth showed signs of being pregnant, just two months after their wedding in Rome. By the time they finally returned to Port Charles they had been gone for four months in total. The decision to return was Elizabeth's. She finally said it was time to go home, she missed everyone and the boys needed to go back to school.

They had been home nearly three months and things were pretty much back to normal. Jason and Sonny went about business, and despite Jason's and Sonny's long held fears that Jason having a family would distract him, he was in fact more focused and lethal than ever before. The men that Cody had brought to Jason to help protect his family had become trusted and invaluable friends and employees to Jason. Each man had happily agreed to stay on in Jason and Sonny's employ in varying capacities. Johnny and Francis had also agreed to stay in Port Charles. Francis, Milo and Shawn Doherty became Elizabeth, Cam and Jake's primary guards. Johnny, Cody, Ray and Keith divided the enforcer duties between them. The rest of Cody's men shored up the ranks of body guards. There were still some things Jason insisted on doing himself but they were few and far between so essentially he was semi-retired from enforcing duties and mostly a full time husband, father and coffee importer.

In the aftermath of the events at the safe house, as the true extent of what Helena had brought to Port Charles became known, the reactions of the Port Charles population was many and varied. The details of Sam Mccall's life and crimes became public after her death and they over shadowed any lingering sympathy they held for her grizzly death. For at least a week she was fodder for gossip for the Port Charles people until one day, people just lost interest. They stopped talking and wondering about her and eventually she was no longer mentioned let alone thought of, she might as well have never existed. Luke, Lucky and Nikolas were left humiliated that they were not there for the mini war Helena waged against Jason and Elizabeth. Luke himself, grieved Helena's death for months, which no one could really understand. He drank excessively until eventually Tracy threatened to divorce him and he sobered up. With his Grandmother finally dead Nikolas had decided to quit Port Charles and Spoon Island in favor of Greece and took Lulu with him. Elizabeth never heard from either one again. Lucky went back to being a cop and posturing daily about Elizabeth's choices to her. Finally, she had enough and pointed out it was in fact Lucky's family and their connections who had put her in danger, but Jason who saved her. Her grandmother Audrey felt the same way. Despite a long held and biased belief that Lucky was better for Elizabeth, Audrey willingly changed her mind after the events at the cabin and embraced Jason as the only man who could love and protect her granddaughter and grandsons the way they deserved.

Elizabeth herself had never felt more loved, more cherished, more safe or indeed more happy before, and it was all due to Jason. Her boys thrived with Jason as their father and little by little she was able to wean the boys of their attachment to Lucky. Lucky no longer requested visitation and the boys did not ask about him. To Cameron and Jake Morgan, Jason was their only father. Both boys were ecstatic and eagerly awaited the arrival of the new baby. They now had an extended family of grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins to indulge them. No one was more devoted to Cameron and Jake than Spinelli, and he was an honorary part of their family. To the point where Elizabeth would constantly tell Jason they should just give in and adopt him. A suggestion that Jason did not find funny, considering Jason felt Spinelli was more like a baby brother to him.

Carly after her long held conviction that Elizabeth was not right for Jason, finally had to admit that she had never seen Jason happier and grudgingly offered Elizabeth and Jason her blessing. Not that they needed it but it was nice to have. However, she was forced to give Elizabeth her heart felt thanks when Elizabeth was finally successful in bridging the divide between Michael, his parents and Jason. She had been the one to convince Michael to go to Italy for their wedding and she kept up a constant barrage of correspondence and phone calls with Michael, when he returned to Port Charles and they stayed in Italy. She wasn't to know, although she suspected, that Michael looked forward to the phone calls when he got to chat to Cameron and Jake, the most. For Elizabeth it was all about honoring the promise she had made to Michael that day in Jason's old bedroom. On their return to Port Charles Elizabeth's friendship with Michael blossomed even more. She visited the Quartermaine's with Cameron and Jake frequently, making sure she spent lots of time with Michael and invited him and Morgan to pizza and movie nights with Cameron and Jake. To Elizabeth's delight Michael was fantastic with her boys, they hero worshiped him and he in turn indulged them. It all fell in to place when Michael approached Jason about what he could get Elizabeth for her birthday. It was the first time Michael had sought Jason out since he'd woken up from the coma. Jason and Michael had a long discussion and finally the relationship was set to right. Feeling better about himself Michael had approached Sonny and Carly to mend fences and fix their relationship. He continued to live at the Quartermaines mansion and confirmed, much to Edwards annoyance, that he would become a lawyer because "Jason and Dad need someone watching their backs". Elizabeth's birthday celebration, which Sonny insisted on throwing at his home, was not only a happy occasion for Elizabeth, but Sonny's way of thanking her for reaching out to Michael.

Life settled into a happy and contented rhythm for Jason and Elizabeth. Jason's only reason for complaint? As yet their baby had refused to get in to a position where Dr Lee could confirm Jason's belief that Elizabeth carried a baby girl. At various ultrasounds the baby had crossed legs or turned over and presented it's back.

Elizabeth was reclining back in a half sitting position on the examination table. Much to Elizabeth's surprise, Carly too, was excited about the new baby Jason and Elizabeth were to have, and like Jason was convinced it would be a girl. She hoped Kelly would today finally be able to confirm for Jason that he was right. Although she was convinced it wouldn't stop the endless lists of names Jason had come up with or Carly's encouragement of those lists. She looked down at Jason, his nose buried in a book of Italian names he'd bought online and smiled indulgently. He was really enjoying her pregnancy and being with her every step of the way. It made her remember the angst filled days of her pregnancy with Jake and thanked God again they were together this time.

"Daria" he suggested, rousing Elizabeth from her internal thoughts and making her giggle. Jason just glared and wrote it down anyway.

"Gabriella?" he said "Isabella?"

"Oh well those I don't mind you can write them down." She agreed smiling as she rubbed her tummy.

"Giovanna" he looked for her reaction noting she winced in distaste. He scribbled it down.

"Giada" he suggested.

"What's it mean?" she asked absently.

"Jade" he responded.

"Nope" she replied. He frowned and wrote it down anyway.

"Seraphina" he tried again to which Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"What? WHAT?" he asked indignant.

'THAT'S TERRIBLE" Elizabeth told him trying to contain her giggles.

"No it's not." he retorted.

"Jason it sounds like a strain of the common cold." Elizabeth laughed, to which he winced but wrote it down anyway.

"Well what would she get that shortened to?" Elizabeth enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Sera..oh..yeah okay I'll keep trying" he muttered, as he crossed it off the list "Have you got any suggestions?"

"Hmm yeah something sweet and old fashioned like Violet or Daisy" Elizabeth suggested dreamily. Jason's lip curled at the suggestions.

"Uhah No. I've told you before, this baby was conceived in Italy and is going to have an Italian name. So what about Alessandra?" he suggested.

"What about Emily after your sister and my best friend" she countered.

"Fine I'll do this without out you" Jason huffed.

"Jason" she admonished playfully reaching over to run her fingers through his hair.

"THAT won't work." he responded, leaning in to her touch and smiling at her. "You said I can name the baby and it will be a girl and it's going to be an Italian name"

"Alright what about Sophia?" she relented.

"Sophia..hmm I like it. Wasn't there some Italian actress name Sophia? We watched one of her movies while we were in Italy" Jason reminisced.

Elizabeth pouted "Yes as I recall you were fascinated with her boobs"

"I wasn't! I was fascinated with her lips" he responded with a chuckle

"OH YEAH her lips" Elizabeth responded tartly.

"I was" he smiled reaching over to stroke her arm as Kelly came in and greeted them.

"All set?" she asked as they both nodded eagerly "Well lets hope this little one doesn't go all modest. I swear the way this baby protects it's privates I'd swear it was a boy" Kelly joked as Jason frowned wondering if it was a hint from Kelly. She and Elizabeth raised her gown, then she squirted the cold gel on to Elizabeth's stomach, typed some things in to the machine and then laid the wand against Elizabeth's stomach. An image popped on the screen as Kelly maneuvered the wand around.

"There you go daddy she's co-operating" Kelly commented as Elizabeth gave a delighted gasp.

"It's a girl?" Jason asked, his eye's wide.

"It's a girl" Kelly confirmed. Elizabeth smiled as Jason's face burst in to a broad grin.

Jason swallowed a lump of emotion constricting his throat and decided to play his trump card. He stared at the at the image of their daughter on screen, leaned in closer to Elizabeth's stomach and sighed.

"Hello Siena Rose" he greeted his voice.

Elizabeth turned watery eyes to him. "Siena Rose?" Elizabeth repeated it.

"Oh that's pretty" Kelly smiled.

"I've had it picked out for a while. I've just been teasing Elizabeth with others" Jason confessed.

"It's perfect I love it" Elizabeth responded reaching over for a kiss. He obliged, nibbling at her lips.

"and why is Siena Rose perfect Elizabeth?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Well Siena was the town we spent the majority of out time in Italy. I love it there and Jason bought me the villa we lived in, Villa Rosetta." Elizabeth confessed.

"Yeah I bought a villa in Sorrento for her but I ended up selling it and buying the one in Siena instead because Elizabeth loved it and Siena so much. Plus the baby was conceived there." Jason added with a satisfied grin, still stroking Elizabeth's stomach and gazing lovingly at her.

"I knew we were having a girl." he told her huskily, reaching over again to nibble at her lips.

"GOD you two are nauseating." Kelly huffed good naturedly, her broad smile negating her words. "I'll print you off a picture of Sienna Rose and you can show it around" Kelly smiled.

"Thanks Kelly" Elizabeth replied as Jason helped her to sit up. Both watching as Kelly shut the door behind her. They looked at each other and Elizabeth had to ask.

"Are you happy?"

"I am more than happy. Let's go and tell everyone." Jason said taking her in to his arms to kiss her properly.

"Do you know how much I love you and our life? How happy you've made me?" she asked him.

"I think I do." He replied. "You are my life. The boys and this little girl have just made it so much better"

The End.

_**A/N This little story is now finished. For anyone interested.**_

_**This is where Elizabeth and Jason were married. **_

_**/italy/rome-san-giovanni-laterano**_

_**Back in 2000, I got a personal tour of this Basilica, The Cloisters and the Baptistery by the uncle of a friend who is a Cardinal at the Vatican. I never did think to ask him if weddings were allowed there but in my mind, Jason and Sonny could organize anything and it is just the place that would appeal to both Jason and Elizabeth.**_


End file.
